Old Habits Die Hard
by AngelOfDarkness1998
Summary: What if vegeta went back to his old ways & Goku followed suit? Then they travel the galaxies in search of a suitable female race to rebegin the saiyan race, but they don't realize bulma and chichi followed them will they go back to their old ways once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Old Habits Die Hard #1  
(((Ok I'm back with another dragon ball Z fic! I'm gonna be writing this one and my Sonic one at the same time! Don't worry I'm not going to be writing a ton of stories at once, but please make sure you review!)))**

Chapter: Regeneration

"Ka.. Meh.. Ha... Meh..."  
"Final..."  
"HA!"  
"FLASH!" Both men yelled out their most powerful attack together. Both attacks hit their target.  
"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled out the man whom was hit none other than cell an android created by doctor Jero. Both men landed one with a smile on his face the other a smirk. Both had ascended to super saiyan two, and both were proud of themselves.  
"We did it.." Goku said laying on the ground after so much of his energy was tooken from him.  
"Yes Kakorrot, we did." Vegeta said his breathing hard. Gohan had tried to defeat Cell before the two men went at Cell. He was for some reason unable to reach the ascended state probably because his nature was not like Vegeta's and Goku's who loved fighting. He was to gentle. This left the twelve year old at super saiyan one while they ascended.

"Yoohoo! Guys!" Yelled a familiar voice riding inside a capsule corp. jet.  
"Goku!" Yelled another familiar voice, but not the same as the one before also riding in the jet. The jet lands and both women go over to the man they love.  
"Vegeta are you okay?" Bulma asked.  
"I'm fine woman, but I could use one of those beans." Vegeta answered.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean Vegeta!" Goku says with a laugh. Both men were still lying on the floor.  
"Oh those things can't be good for you Goku! I mean who ever heard of a bean that makes all your bones go back to the way there suppose to be after they're broken?" Chichi asked.  
"Heh heh, I think your asking the wrong bunch of people Chi." Goku laughed.  
"I'm sure I can fix you both up. Unless you do have some beans." Bulma says.  
"Sure I do," says Gohan throwing each woman a bean, and they catch it. Both women nod their appreciation and feed their loved one a bean. Both men jump up testing their strength by punching and kicking the air.  
"Wow that feels a lot better thanks Chi." Goku says happily. Vegeta just gives a nod to Bulma.

"Hey guys, I just finished building a gravity chamber at my house. I think identical to the one Freiza use to use. Mind trying it out for me?" Bulma asked.  
"Why us?" Vegeta asked.  
"Because your saiyans, and that's the species it's built to heal. It would've been a lot more work changing what species it can heal I'm still working on that." Bulma answered.  
"Oh, well why do both of us need to try it?" Goku asked.  
"I built two I wanted to see if their were any differences, and if one is better. If one is better then I'll use its designs on the one that will be able to heal the human race." Bulma said a little irritated with all the questioning.  
"Alright fine, we'll do it." Vegeta said.  
"Yeah, I'm okay with it Bulma." Goku agreed.  
"Of course you are. I just said we were gonna do it." Vegeta says as he flies off toward Capsule Corp carrying Bulma who had capsulized the jet, and put it in her pocket  
"Yeah well I'm entitled to my own opinion." Goku grumbled following after Vegeta. They continued like this all the way to Capsule Corp.

When they walked into the building Bulma went into the kitchen and grabbed her sharpest and biggest knife. "What are you doing!" Vegeta asked as she came closer to him with the knife.  
"I'm going to stab you!" Bulma said, "hold still and let down your power level."  
"No way! Why do you want to stab me! Stab Kakorrot!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I'm going to, and since you guys ate those beans I need to make sure something is getting healed!" Bulma yelled.  
"Fine, but stab me when we get to the regeneration room." Vegeta said.  
"Fine!" Bulma said waking them to a room with two single pods. "Now you ready?"  
"Fine!" Vegeta said. Bulma handed Chichi a knife. Then whispered something in her ear. At first Chichi looked saddened then she looked angry.  
"Okay ready?" Bulma asked both girls positioning the knifes to go inside each saiyan.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." Chichi said with a visible frown.  
"Lower your ki." Bulma commanded. Both saiyans did as told. Once the nodded Bulma and Chichi stabbed each saiyan about ten times.  
"What the hell! You said you'd stab me once!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Sorry but one wound we wouldn't be able to tell a real difference. Now get in the regeneration tank." Bulma ordered.  
"Fine," Both men mumbled mad.

About an hour later the regeneration tanks had finished healing them. They both stepped out healed. Vegeta looked like he healed a little better and faster thank Kakorrot. Bulma made a mental note to use Vegeta's tank.  
"Good, turn around so I can see how it all worked out." Bulma said. They both turned then Bulma saw they both had tails. "Tails!" Bulma screeched.  
"What you don't like them?" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
"I- i..." Bulma stuttered.  
"I feel funny.." Goku said.  
"Kakorrot? Something's not right-" Vegeta began before both men fell out cold.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

**(((Okay that's it for this chapter but there's more to come PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I love all my reviewers and alert people, but if the alert people don't mind.. Please review also!))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Habits Die Hard #2  
(((It's me I'm back with another chapter! Please review again! I love you all for reviewing! Join the crowd and review!)))**

Chapter: The Root Of Evil

Vegeta was the first to wake up. He was in his bedroom, and he saw his son laying in a cradle. Trunks had on one of those cute outfits Bulma always picked out for him. Vegeta hated them. He picked the baby up and took off the clothes incinerating them with his ki. Then he put the baby on a normal white shirt and blue shorts. He smirked at the nice change. Then he walked out the room into the kitchen where he saw the Briefs for some reason he didn't feel as good as he usually did. He didn't feel love for these people at the moment only contemptment. They were so weak. He had to hold back a snarl. He sat at the table and ate scowling at them all. When Bulma walked down stairs she sat baby Trunks into a high chair. She seemed pretty mad about something.

"I've told you time and time again don't burn the outfits that you don't like! Tell me and I'll take them back!" Bulma yelled.  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled harshly no sign of playful arguing. He sounded... Serious. Bulma was shocked and that was an under statement. Usually Vegeta would say something the along the lines of: other babies shouldn't have to suffer through wearing that. But today he seemed so harsh.  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta snarled and shot a ki blast at the fridge destroying it making it an example. Bulma's eyes were wide with fear making Vegeta smirk. "W-what happened to you?"  
"Do you have a ship on this miserable planet?" Vegeta asked turning his attention to Dr Briefs.  
"Y-yes.. T-there's one in m-my l-lab." Dr Briefs said honestly and scared.  
"Thanks for the breakfast weaklings!" Vegeta yelled before flying off and through the roof breaking it on contact.  
"What the fuck happened to him?" Bulma said astonished looking at the hole in her roof.

Vegeta flew off to Goku's house. Goku came out to meet him. "Hello Prince Vegeta." Goku said. Gohan had came to meet the saiyan prince also but was shocked when he heard what his dad called him.  
"Dad?" Gohan asked. "Are you okay? Vegeta I think something's wrong with my dad! When mom was about to hit him with a frying pan he shot the pan with ki almost hitting her!" Gohan said. Goku chuckled softly at Gohan's story. "See what I mean! And he wants to be called Kakorrot now!"  
"Hmph, well she shouldn't try a saiyan with her power level being so weak, and he should want to be called his birth name. It's a saiyan name. Not that you would know.. Gohan." Vegeta smirked as he began to laugh and Kakorrot laughed also. "Grab him and come on. The woman has a ship at her hose and I'm dying to get off this mud ball." Vegeta said. Goku grabbed Gohan against his will and they all flew to C.C. except Gohan who was dragged.

Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan finally got to C.C. They flew in through the hole in the roof. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Bulma yelled, but Vegeta ignored her and grabbed Trunks out of the high chair. "What do you think you're doing!" Bulma yelled. She touched his shoulder, and he stopped in mid stride.  
"Back. Off." He said slowly but harshly. Then he walked to the ship Kakorrot followed dragged Gohan with him. Bulma stood in shock before some of her senses finally came back some.  
"Goku do something!" Bulma yelled.  
"It's Kakorrot, and some how I don't think it's my place." He laughed. When they reached the ship it already had saiyan armor on it and food and other supplies they needed. One spandex was a royal blue for crowned saiyans only. The other was a navy blue witch Vegeta let Kakorrot and Gohan have while he got the royal blue. He decided they'd get some saiyan armor and spandex made for Trunks since he was to small to fit any of it.

Bulma ran up to the ship's door way. "Vegeta! Please don't leave me.." Bulma was crying, but Vegeta just scoffed.  
"You will stay here with your weakling race! And you better hope I don't come back to purge this planet for your brainwashing!" Vegeta yelled pressing the take off button.  
As Bulma looked at the ship leave the Earth she fell to her knees crying. Then she remembered something Vegeta had said a long time ago back when he and Goku first fought. The men hadn't known, but Bulma and the others had been watching the fight from the crystal balls. Vegeta had said, "No wonder you act so good! They cut your tail off! A tail is the root to a saiyan's true and power and evil nature." Bulma began crying harder. It was all her fault if she hadn't made that stupid tank they wouldn't be in this mess..

**(((Okay that's the second chapter hope you guys loved it! Reviews pretty please? I'll cya guys later, LOVE YA!)))**


	3. Chapter 3

Old Habits Die Hard #3  
(((Thank you all for the reviews I read each and everyone of them. And it makes me smile when you guys review. No worries I'll continue as long as the reviews keep coming! ^-^ Love ya all! & I don't own dbz)))

Chapter: Crying won't help me when I'm so tired

Vegeta sat on his ship looking at his purple haired son.  
"Why are you looking at him like that?" Goku asked.  
"Is it your position to question anything I do?" Vegeta snarled.  
"No.." Goku sighed.  
"Like what?" Vegeta asked carrying on with Goku's question anyway.  
"Hmm? Oh, like your mad at him." Goku said.  
"Hn, I'm looking at his hair. Isn't black hair supposed to be a dominant trait on their planet?" Vegeta asked pulling his son's hair a bit but not very hard.  
"Yeah but not for saiyans right?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah yeah, to make it easier for a half breed to be shown amongst full blooded saiyans." Vegeta said with an irritated sigh.  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
"So it's easier to hunt them down and kill them of course." Vegeta said still looking at his son.  
"Well maybe you could get it dyed and contacts." Goku shrugged.  
"Hmm, maybe. What about your brat?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh his mother had black hair and dark brown eyes, so he looks a bit saiyan." Goku shrugged again.

"Maybe I can burn his color." Vegeta thought aloud.  
"Burn?"  
"Yeah, like kill the color."  
"How?"  
"Well I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Anything's better than this shit on his head." Vegeta growled before putting his hand on Trunks' head. He closed his eyes and focused for a bit then after a while he released a breath. He turned around to face Goku and opened his eyes. "There nothing to it." Vegeta smirked.  
"V-v-vegeta.." Goku's eyes were huge and he was pointing at Trunks.  
"What?" Vegeta asked before turning and for the first time seeing his son's new hair and eyes. "IT'S SILVER!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Well I wouldn't say silver more like a white." Goku said with a laugh rubbing the back of his neck. Vegeta tilted his head to the side seeing it was more white than anything and his son's eyes were a light gray.  
"He sticks out like a sore thumb!" Vegeta yelled his tail flicking back and forth with anger.  
"Yeah, guess you drained him of too much color." Goku laughed.  
"Well don't just stand there do something!" Vegeta yelled.  
"No way it might make it worse, besides he looks kind of cool." Goku said.  
"Whatever! I'll be in my quarters!" Vegeta yelled leaving his newly colored son with Goku and Gohan.

"H-he's really gone.." Bulma said staring up at the sky. She then saw something glistening in the sky. Something made of metal! Her eyes widened and a smile erupted on her face. The tears she'd been crying turned to tears of joy. "His memory must of came back! He must of realized the good times we had! Or are infinite love for each other! He came back! He came back!" Bulma cheered. Her parents came to stand by her both with big smiles on their faces that he had finally got his senses back. A lot shorter of time then they thought he'd get them back. "Vegeta!" They all cheered to the thing in the sky.

Bulma fell to her knees and began crying tears of sadness and solitude again. It was just Chichi in a hover craft. She had just happened to be flying really high in the sky today. When Chichi stepped out she looked at Bulma's figure and immediately grew tense. "Where's Goku?"  
"You mean Kakorrot?" Bulma said with a sad laugh that only brought more tears to her eyes.  
"Oh honey you need to calm down I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine." Mrs Briefs said though she didn't believe it herself.  
"No it won't he hates me!" Bulma yelled as she ran out of capsule corp.'s door.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Chichi.  
"Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks left the planet." Dr Briefs told her.  
"What! Why!" Chichi yelled.  
"Chichi you didn't notice Go- Kakorrot acting a bit weird?" Mrs Briefs asked.  
"Kakorrot? Well now that you mention it yeah. He scared the hell out of me. That's why I came over here to see if he was here, but you said he left for space."  
"Yes, he did." Dr Briefs assured her. Chichi began to break down in tears.  
"Why would he leave like that and not even tell me why! Why would he take our son! What's wrong with him!" Chichi asked through tears.  
"I don't know honey, ever since that tail grew back Vegeta's been a big jerk, and that's an understatement." Mrs Briefs explained.  
"T-the tails?"  
"Yeah, those stupid tails.."  
"Oh my gosh! I-it must of happened when they were put in the regeneration tank!" Chichi yelled. Dr Briefs nodded.  
"Do you know what this means!"  
"What dear?" Mrs Briefs asked.  
"It means it's all that bitch's fault!" Chichi yelled running out the door pissed.  
"I wonder where she's headed." Dr Briefs thought aloud.  
"Hmmm, I know! I'll bake them a get better cake. They'll for sure be happy then!" Mrs Briefs said.  
"Honey you can't buy happieness with food." He said, but she was already gone. "Oh well won't hurt to try." He shrugged.

Meanwhile Bulma had finally stopped running dropping to her knees on the hard rocks. She wasn't sure why she was running or where she was running. She'd been running for hours though. When she looked around the land scape her breath hitched. The place wasn't a work of art one could easily say that. It was more like a desert full of rocks, or maybe a valley full of rocks. What got her attention though was the cliff she was staring at. It was that same clay like red Vegeta had stood on when he fought Kakorrot. Even though she was tired she ran all the way up the cliff and dropped down crying at the place Vegeta had stood. This was to much for her. The love of her life was gone, and he took her son with him. Why did the universe hate her? Why couldn't she meet a normal man? She knew the answer to that though. A normal man wouldn't be able to handle a woman like her. She was to independent and arrogant for her own good. She felt like she was always right, and if you ever disagreed with her being right she could argue for hours saying she was. She couldn't find a human man that could actually be her equal. That's where he came in. He was her equal. He was proud, arrogant, and independent. He could fight for hours also, but he much preferred to either say he was right and shut you up with a threat. Or he would give you the silent treatment which for him meant act like your nothing. It didn't mean really be silent. It meant bother the person and make them feel bad about themselves. That's why she cracked after about two days. She wished he was here with her right now. She looked up to the moon. It was full tonight. She really must have ran for a long time. Then someone came up behind her panting.

"Who's there?" She asked.  
"Who do you think bitch?" The other woman yelled.  
"Chichi?"  
"No, it's Vegeta! Of course it's me!" Chichi yelled. Bulma rolled her eyes at the sarcasm.  
"Why'd you call me a bitch?"  
"Because that's what you are! This is all YOUR fault!" Chichi screamed tears were coming down her cheeks, but she still looked pissed.  
"How is it mine?" Bulma yelled.  
"YOU built that tank!" Chichi answered her.  
"Oh so it's my fault it happened to heal their tails!" Bulma yelled standing up. Tears were coming fast down her cheeks as well, but she was still angry.  
"Yes it is!" Chichi screamed. "Everthing is! It's your fault Goku left! It's your fault Vegeta left! It's your fault Goku forcibly dragged Gohan on that ship! It's your fault Vegeta took your baby! It's your fault he knew you had a ship! It's your fault they were acting so evil! IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY WENT BACK TO THEIR OLD HABITS!" Chichi screamed. She was panting afterwards. She was so tired. So sick and tired of not having a life like a normal person. Why couldn't they be an average family? The ones who could stay home and farm and not have to worry about fighting someone who might enslave the human race? Why'd it all have to come down on Goku? They didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. And she most definitely, didn't deserve this! So why'd it all come crashing down on her?  
"Old habits... I'm so sorry Chichi." Bulma said turning to look at the stars.  
"I'm so tired Bulma.. I'm so tired." Chichi said falling to her hands and knees. "It's always us. We're left worrying. Why is it always us? Why can't we be normal?" Chichi cried. Then the young woman began to hold the side of her chest where your heart is supposed to be located. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground completely unconscious.  
"CHICHI!" Bulma screamed.

((((Uh oh troubles uh coming! Chichi had a heart a attack! Please review my lovey reviewers! Every review means the world to me, and I read them all! Have a good day!))))


	4. Chapter 4

**Old Habits Die Hard#4  
(((She says your such a dog, I say your such a bone! Lol I've had that stuck in my head ALL day! My family is just freaking crazy! Especially right now, but I don't wanna bore you with the details of my brother's upcoming birthday (May 8th), and my crazed up fruit loop mom. So here's the chapter, and I don't own dbz)))**

Chapter: The Disabled and Warned

"Somebody Help!" Bulma yelled, but she knew it was no use. They were in the middle of no where in a place that looked like shit. Who in their right mind would come here? "Help!" She yelled on anyways though she knew her friend would most likely die. "S-she's going to die. It's all my fault.." Bulma said crying into Chichi even though she was unconsious. Then she remembered. Her cell phone! She digged into her pocket only to feel nothing inside. Bulma was on the verge of panicking, and she knew if she started panicking Chichi would not come out of this alive. She had to use her brain. 'Maybe Chichi has a phone,' Bulma thought before digging into the other woman's pockets. There she felt a tiny little flip phone. It wasn't her iPhone 5, but it was better than nothing. She flipped it open and discovered one bar. That mean she had only seconds to talk before it started to search or do something else stupid little phones do.

She dialed the number of Kame house.  
"Hello?"  
"Krillin! Can you feel my ki!" Bulma asked.  
"Bulma what's wrong? Why are you crying!" Krillin asked. Bulma knew she should of tried to stop he crying before she called him, so she could avoid all these questions. But she had no time to waste.  
"Krillin just answer the damn question!"  
"Okay yes, I can feel your ki! It's seems to be jumping all around the place. Are you okay?" Krillin asked.  
"JUST GET THE HELL OVER HERE! I'LL EXPLAIN SOON! AND HURRY UP THE FUCK UP THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH!" She yelled. Then she hung the phone up, and tried to revive her friend with mouth to mouth. Soon Krillin showed up and again began with the questions. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR ASS UP WE WILL NEVER GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Bulma yelled. Krillin mumbled incoherently and picked them both up zooming to the hospital. Finally the doctors took Chichi and ran her into the emergency room.

"Okay now tell me. What happened?" Krillin asked.  
"Chichi had a heart attack, Krillin." Bulma said looking at the floor.  
"Oh, but she's so young.." Krillin shook his head.  
"All that stress can catch up with some-" Bulma couldn't go on anymore and began to cry. Krillin wrapped his arm around her.  
"She'll be okay. Where's Goku?" Krillin asked.  
"Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks.. They all left the planet. That's most of the reason why she had a heart attack. It's also why it's all my fault! If I hadn't put them in the tank those fuck tails wouldn't of-"  
"You can't blame yourself.." Krillin said. "It's not your fault Bulma."  
"Yes it is! And I'm going to fix it." Bulma said. "When Chichi is feeling better we're going to find them and bring them back." Bulma said. She couldn't live without him.

"Um who's here for Chichi?" A doctor came out and asked.  
"We are." Bulma and Krillin stood up and said.  
"Right this way." The doctor led them to room B127. They all entered the room and stared down at Chichi.  
"Is she okay?" Bulma asked.  
"Your friend Chichi will be fine, but her legs will never again function. She had been unconscious to long. Her body started to shut down." He told them.  
"What? Oh it's all my fault!" Bulma started to cry again.  
"Ma'am, you can't blame yourself. These things can happen to older women." The doctor said.  
"She's only 29!" Bulma cried.  
"Really? Oh. I'm sorry. People who endure a lot of stress this can happen also. Mind if I ask what happened?"  
"No, are husbands left us at the same time." Bulma explained.  
"So their like gay?" He asked. It was an innocent question, but Bulma couldn't help but take it the wrong way, after all the pain she'd been through.  
"No he isn't gay! What you think I'm so ugly he'd leave me for a man! Do you know who I am! I could have you fired in less than ten seconds!" Bulma yelled at him.  
"That's not how I meant it ma'am. You said they left at the SAME time." The doctor said.  
"So?"  
"Never mind.. I'm going to get a wheel chair for your friend." The doc turned and walked out the room.  
"You shouldn't of went off on him like that." Krillin said.  
"I know sorry. I'm just going through some things. When he left Krillin he took my heart with him." Bulma dropped on her knees crying, and Krillin wondered if the sadness that was enclosing their lives would keep on squeezing them inside until they couldn't breath anymore.

"So what planet should we go to first?" Goku asked.  
"Well the first thing I want to do is find out if there are any other saiyans out there." Vegeta said.  
"How will we find them?" Goku asked.  
"Instant transmission us all to the highest power level you can sense, but don't go to a power level that would be super saiyan one. Make sure it's our normal form power level or under." Vegeta commanded.  
"Why?" Kakorrot asked.  
"Because you have to bare the super saiyan gene to be a super saiyan witch I doubt any of these loners have." Vegeta explained.  
"Oh okay."  
"Transport the ship to!" Vegeta ordered.  
"Ok," Kakorrot bent down and put his hand on the ship. Vegeta put his hand on Kakorrot's shoulder, Gohan put his hand on Kakorrot's other shoulder.  
"Wait let me get the brat." Vegeta said walking over and picking Trunks up. Then he put his hand back on Kakorrot's shoulder. "Okay go!" Vegeta said.

They all transported to a world that looked like the before scene of that Dr. Seus book "The Lorax". It even had the same animals!  
"Thank you Kakorrot, for teleporting us to a kitty land! What REAL saiyan would live here?" Vegeta yelled.  
"There's a saiyan ki here Vegeta. Trust me." Kakorrot said.  
"Fine whatever." Vegeta said walking into the woods still carrying Trunks. Goku and Gohan followed behind Gohan still silent.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kakorrot snarled at his brat.  
"I miss my dad.." Gohan mumbled.  
"I am your dad idiot! You have a tail!" Kakorrot said.  
"I miss my caring father! The one without that stupid tail!" Gohan yelled. Kakorrot just shrugged.  
"Oh well kid, you better get used to it. If I were you I'd be trying to show my self worth considering the fact your still a child with no royal blood. You act as if you have a defect by not talking. Saiyans with defects are kilt to make sure there are no offspring like them, and so are the parents who made them." Kakorrot stopped mid stride. "So you BETTER straighten up." Kakorrot then began walking smirking at his son's fear. 'What a weakling,' Kakorrot thought.

**((((So Chichi's legs don't work.. Uh oh... Well I've got to get dressed for school before I miss the bus g2g! Have a good day and REVI3W!)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Old Habits Dies Hard #5  
(((Sorry for the late update! Enjoy! I don't own dbz. I was going to write this last night, but I went to my cousin's house. I had a bunch of fun! Hope you guys did too! And my brother's birthday is today! I got him a basket ball :D )))**

_**Chapter: A brand new 'Geta**_

The doctor came back into the room with a wheel chair. Bulma and Krillin followed him inside. "Chichi?" Bulma whispered softly.  
"B-bulma? I can't feel my legs." Chichi told her.  
"Y-your crippled-" Bulma began but blacked out. She couldn't take this. All she wanted right then was to die.

"Where is the saiyan Kakorrot?" Vegeta asked.  
"Hmm, well he shouldn't be to far now Prince Vegeta." Goku guessed.  
"You have no idea where we are at do you?" Vegeta asked. Goku just shrugged.  
"Who are you?" A voice called out.  
"I am Prince Vegeta! Come out here and show your face coward!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Hmmm? Vegeta? Vegeta.. VEgeTA..." The voice said in different tones. "Your name sound familiar."  
"Really? I doubt you know me." He growled.  
"Hey, I'm Tarble." Tarble jumped down from the trees now in front of his brother.  
"Shit. We need to go." Vegeta said his tail becoming rigid, his eyes widening at that name, and the tail around the man's waist.  
"Huh? Why?" Goku asked.  
"Shut the hell up and listen for once!" Vegeta yelled at him.  
"Wait! Vegeta he has a tail! He's a saiyan like us!" Goku yelled out.  
"Saiyan.. Saiyan.. Saiyan! Vegeta! Your my brother!" Tarble said putting two and two together.

"Shit! Thanks Kakorrot! You and your big fucking mouth!" Vegeta yelled.  
"You sent me off planet!" Tarble yelled.  
"No the fuck I didn't. That was some Saiyan workers." Vegeta said. "I had nothing to do with that. Daddy sent you off, because he said you were to weak. He said you were a disgrace. And that was the only excuse he was giving a crying five year old and his mother." Vegeta growled the last part, but then realized what he said.

"Crying?" Tarble repeated.  
"Shut up. If you think I have any-" Vegeta began, but was interrupted by Tarble's hug.  
"You do care! After all this time. I thought it was you. I hated you for it, but now I see it was father. I'm sorry." Tarble said.  
"For what?"  
"I just feel I owe you an apology for all the years I've hated you." Tarble admitted looking at the ground.  
"Whatever," Vegeta grunted.  
"So Tarble want to come with us?" Goku asked.  
"How come I didn't get a choice?" Gohan asked.  
"Shut the fuck up." Goku growled at his son. Gohan was taken aback by the curse, but got over it when he heard Tarble's answer.  
"Of course! This planet is awful." Tarble said smile on his face.  
"Want to get some more supplies while we're here Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Vegeta shrugged. They were all headed to the store when they met an orange little man with fur.

"Bulma..." She heard someone call out to her. She was in what looked like space, but really it was a room with designs so good it looked like real space.  
"Who's there?" Bulma yelled out.  
"Bulma!" The voice sound a little more demanding threatening.  
"V-vegeta...?" Bulma asked. Then Vegeta appeared in front of her. She jumped back when she saw him. It wasn't because his appearance act. No, he did that all the time. It was his color. His hair was a royal blue as was his spandex. His armor had white straps, but it was a sky blue. His tail witch was swaying from side to side looked like a cat's tail when it was on the verge of catching a mouse. It was a ghostly white. It had some kind of glowing look to it. His gloves were white as were his boots. He had that famous smirk on as usual. And his eyes.. His eyes were blood red, and staring right at her.

"Your right, Bulma. It's me." Vegeta said to her.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Bulma asked still staring at him.  
"I can't visit you. After all you were looking for me. You've found me. What now?" Vegeta asked.  
"But-"  
"I'll tell you what! You'll die. That is the price you shall pay. It's still not a very big gain for us or loss for you, but since your such a pitiful life form what else can you give?" Vegeta asked.

She looked at the ground on this comment having nothing to say to this. She had no control over her future, and if he wanted her dead then that's how it was going to be. And there was no use in fighting it. Vegeta tilted her head up with one hand, and he wrapped his hand around her neck with the other. He wasn't putting any pressure on it. Almost like he was waiting for her to break down. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't hold it. What did it matter after she was gone anyway? It may even help giving her a quick painless death like by ki blast. She started to cry witch only brought a smirk to his face. She couldn't help it. Oh the irony of being killed by the man you loved. The man you had a child with. The man you still love even as he is applying pressure to your neck, even as he is about to make you breath your last breath, even as he is killing you still you love him. Was there something wrong with her?

"Why.. Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"Why what?" Vegeta questioned loosening his grip, so she could talk.  
"I-i thought you loved me.." Bulma said.  
"Ha, I never loved you! All I needed was a heir a son!" Vegeta laughed.  
"Why me then! Why couldn't you get some whore off the street who's life wasn't worth a damn!" Bulma screamed she couldn't take this. Why was this happening? She wasn't some snobby rich woman. She was kind and nice. She always gave to shelters and adoption centers, and those places where there are homeless children. She provided the world with new technology that helped them grow and prosper. She never did anything wrong, so why were the fates picking on her?  
"I pick only the finest women. Their blood type has to be O. That means it isn't dominant, and it just goes with any blood. This means if our son was to have his own heir; he wouldn't pass any human blood onto his heir. He may pass some weird color genes but never blood. You see now? I think it's obvious I would not mate with an ugly female, right? So do you see now you were only useful then, but now you are no longer needed." Vegeta said.

"BULMA WAKE UP!" Said a different voice.  
"Shit! Looks like that's my que to go. We will finish this, Bulma." Vegeta said before disappearing with a smirk. Bulma leaped up and saw Krillin and Yamcha in front of her.  
"Krillin Yamcha?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah, thank kami your okay!" Yamcha said.  
"Hey is that Chichi?" Bulma asked. She looked at a woman that resembled Chichi, but that woman was walking around with a smile.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, that's Chichi we brought her a sensu bean. She's okay now." Krillin said.  
"Hey Bulma, your finally up. Okay so I've been thinking. How about we all go to outer space?" Chichi asked.  
"Us four?" Yamcha asked.  
"Yeah, I don't think anyone wants Piccolo on board and why would the rest of the z fighters care? It's only us who give a damn about these men, so why don't we look for them an bring them home?" Chichi suggested.  
"You know I've been thinking about that for awhile, and I think your right." Bulma smiled at the young woman. "I was going to do it for just you and me, but we could use the extra strength. I'll have to build another ship though shouldn't take much longer than a month, because apparently the ship Vegeta took works fine. All I have to do is get those blue prints out of my closet and begin working." Bulma said.  
"Awesome! So you guys up for it?" Chichi asked.  
"Yeah, you bet." Krillin and Yamcha said together.

**((((Yay space! Late update! Sorry got to get dressed for school before I'm late! My brother loved the gift I got him! I'm so happy! LOL! You can make me happier by reviewing!))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Old Habits Die Hard #6  
(((Ugh once again writing at 9:40pm.. Well at least it's Friday. There's only 8 more days left of school not counting weekends! Can you believe it? I know I can't! I wonder what I'm going to do... Travel, Relax, Go to the mall, or maybe be at my cousin house for a majority of the time :D! I can't wait! Don't forget to review! I don't own Dragon Ball Z)))  
**  
_**Chapter: Gohan's Stupidity & A Death Wish**_

Bulma got up bright and early the next morning. Ever since their plan everyone was living at Bulma's and by that I mean Krillin, Yamcha, and Chichi not including the people who lived their before them.  
"Chichi wake up honey! Bulma wake up sweetie! Yamcha dear wake up! Krillin wakie wakie!" Mrs Briefs called as she walked through their hallway. Bulma's hopped out of bed and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and put it back in a pony tail. She left her baby blue pajamas on and went downstairs.

"Hello honey," Dr Briefs said.  
"Hey," Bulma replied taking her seat at the table. Mrs Briefs sat on the right hand side of Dr Briefs that being her seat. Their guests all came down and took an empty seat. "Wait don't sit there!" Bulma screeched at Yamcha who was trying to sit in the seat next to her.  
"Why not?" Yamcha asked.  
"Because that's Vegeta's seat!" Bulma yelled. Yamcha just sighed and with a shake of his head left to another seat.  
"So how are you doing without him?" Chichi asked Bulma.  
"Great, I'd imagine." Yamcha grumbled.  
"Well then I think you would imagined wrong." Krillin said looking at Bulma's face. Bulma just rolled her eyes at him.  
"I'm doing fine. What about you Chichi is it hitting you hard?" Bulma asked.  
"I miss my Gohan! And Goku oh the horrible things he's probably doing to my baby!" Chichi squealed.  
"You think Goku would hurt his own son?" Mrs Briefs asked while passing out plates with food on them.  
"Why yes! Did you see them? I don't know what happened to Vegeta and Goku, but they're acting evil again. I'm worried about my little boy." Chichi sighed.  
"Hmmm, even in his current state he should have enough restraint as to not kill him.." Dr Briefs said.  
"I guess so..." Chichi sighed again.

About thirty minutes later everyone finished breakfast. "Well I'm going to go and get the blue prints out that closet and start working on the ship." Bulma announced getting up.  
"Want my help Bulma?" Chichi asked her.  
"Yeah sure," Bulma smiled.  
"What about us?" Krillin asked.  
"You guys can go change. No offense, but neither of you have sixteenth of Vegeta's and Goku's power their base form. It'd be nice if you could get at least strong enough to take a punch on their super saiyan two form without dying." Bulma said to them.  
"Yeah no offense.." Yamcha mumbled.  
"Yeah, Yamcha is right! We are like a thousands of times as strong as you!" Krllin said a bit mad.  
"Krillin my power level is like two. Just because you say your a thousand times stronger doesn't make you comparable to Vegeta." Bulma said with a sigh.  
"Yeah! So shut up and train!" Chichi yelled hitting Krillin's head. Krillin sighed while rubbing his head.

"You can use Vegeta's old gravity room." Bulma told them. They nodded and began to walk to his gravity room. "Guys I need you to train as hard as you can obsessively as Vegeta always use to. Take this seriously you two. Vegeta and Goku have a gravity chamber on that ship. Unlike you two idiots Vegeta is smart. He had me build that ship a while back." Bulma explained.  
"For what?" Yamcha asked.  
"Because you know him he's paranoid. He said if something was to ever happen to where we couldn't stay on Earth anymore we would take that ship and leave." Bulma said.

"So what's that got to do with the gravity chamber on the ship?" Krillin asked. Bulma sighed.  
"Vegeta is a master planner Krillin. He knew by the time something happened he would of passed the gravity level he was at by alot. He had me make the gravity chamber to where it can range from 1g to 5,000g's." Bulma said.  
"Woah!" Yamcha exclaimed.  
"Before he left he maxed 1,000gs in his base form in the gravity chamber outside capsule corp. That means he'll be ten times stronger than that in his super saiyan form." Bulma said.

"Well how much does the gravity go to out there?" Krillin asked.  
"1,500gs, I need you both to max that amount of gravity by the time we finish this ship." Bulma said.  
"Well can you make a gravity chamber on the ship like Vegeta's? I mean the one he has on his ship." Yamcha asked.  
"No.." Bulma said sadly.

"What! Why!" Krillin yelled.  
"That ship was emergencies only Krillin! Nothing on that ship has blue prints! For me to make a gravity chamber just like that with no blue prints.. It'd take to long."  
"Why would it?" Chichi asked.  
"Because that would mean I'd need to make the ship be able to withstand that kind of gravity without caving in on itself. It's to risky and dangerous. The highest I can make it go is 2,000gs. If you max that you'll be able to take a punch from them maybe more on super saiyan two." Bulma said.

"So if we don't some how convince them to come back they'll kill us! There's no way we can match his power level if he doesn't want to come back! This is suicide!" Krillin yelled.  
"Yeah Krillin's right! Even if we could make the GR go to 5,000 on the ship, it wouldn't matter! Vegeta isn't stupid! He'll train on his base form leaving him stronger than us still!" Yamcha yelled.  
"I-i never thought of that." Chichi said. "So what is the plan Bulma?"  
"This is our only option. There is no plan. Either we take this rode or let them reek habit on the universe, and live in fear that one day they'll come back here and destroy us all!" Bulma screamed. "There's your choices!"

"This is suicide either way.." Yamcha shook his head.  
"No, it's not. The first choice of us all going to find them we have a slim chance at winning, and things going back to the way they were. The other is just the simple choice to give up and let us all die." Bulma told them.  
"Well then we may as well try." Krillin said. "It always works out, doesn't it?"  
"Yes it always has in Goku's favor not always our's." Yamcha whispered, but everyone heard.  
"That doesn't matter now. Me and Chichi will go work on the ship. Train as hard as you can you two. Good Luck." Bulma said with a smile.

Vegeta meanwhile was walking to the market. They all walked inside and immediately got stares.  
"Aleins!" Someone shouted.  
"Ahhh! Call the Brad!" Shouted a woman like voice.  
"The Brad?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes the Brad. He's like their king except he never stays in one spot on this planet. He comes and goes." Tarble explained.  
"Pretty useless king I'd say." Goku said looking at the civilians.  
"Calm down folks! The Lorax is here!" Said someone else.

Vegeta and the others looked over to see a short little man. He had orange fur all over his body and a yellow mustache.  
"Oh wow! That's what's supposed to stop me! The little cheese man! Ha! What a joke!" Vegeta laughed.  
"No, not just Brad, me too!" Gohan yelled running to stand by Brad.  
"You disloyal brat!" Vegeta yelled. "Here I thought you couldn't be more of a disgrace.. Then you team of with some fucking cheese!"  
"He's not cheese! He's a bear!" Gohan defended.  
"Ooh whiney the pooh's gonna stop me. I'm shaking in my boots!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakorrot get your traitor son. We just came for supplies." Vegeta said.  
"I speak for the trees-" Brad had been saying before being cut off. "You young man need to leave the trees and animals alone!" Brad shouted. Vegeta shot a beam through his chest.  
"Anyone else care to tell me what I need to do?" Vegeta asked his audience. Everyone shook their heads and gave them the supplies they needed.

Then they all got back into their ship. Gohan walked in first, and when he heard everyone else walk in he got a bad feeling. For some no one had turned on the lights. "Hey you guys forgot to turn the lights on." Gohan said.  
"Oh we know." Came Vegeta's answer.  
"Um... Okay? I'll do it." Gohan said walking over to the light switch, but something slapped his hand away and gave him a hard punch to his face. Gohan flew back and hit the wall. He got up and wiped the blood off his face. Then the lights came on but suspiciously dim.

"Get up boy!" Vegeta yelled.  
"W-what? Your what punched me?" Gohan asked.  
"No, Kakorrot did. Of course I did it!" Vegeta snarled.  
"What for? You said you'd never beat me unless I did something really bad!" Gohan yelled. When he first came aboard Vegeta told him this to prevent a struggle. Honestly that rule had already been made in his head, but he promised Gohan it just so the child would shut up.  
"Well good. You know you did something bad." Vegeta growled.  
"What did I do?" Gohan asked.  
"Shut up!"  
"I might if you tell me!"  
"I take orders from no one!" Vegeta yelled. He rushed Gohan, and the child got multiple blows to his stomach.

"Ahhhhh!" Gohan screamed blood shooting out his mouth.  
"Hurting boy?" Vegeta asked as he kicked him to the floor.  
"St-stop!" Gohan yelled. Vegeta just growled from another order Gohan was trying to give him. He hit him harder and harder till the boy was bloody all over and had multiple bruises and broken bones. Vegeta walked to his bedroom after Gohan's beating to wash the blood from Gohan off himself.  
"Kakorrot get the traitor to the rejuvenation tank!" Vegeta yelled from inside his room. Goku picked Gohan up and put him inside the tank. Gohan finally had some time alone to really think.  
'I got beat for trying help Brad? Vegeta said I was a ... traitor? Crap, he's probably not even close to done with me.' Gohan sighed. Vegeta never took well to traitors. He already could never trust people. The man was delusional. Gohan began to think if you picked a different chocolate than what he liked best for him then you were a traitor too. He could not truly laugh at the image in his head when he knew what was coming by tomorrow.

**(((Okay that's it for this chapter.. I gotta go. My shoulder hurts now, and I want sleep! Review please! Love you all sorry for the late chapter!))))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Old Habits Die Hard#7  
(((This old man, he played 5, he played a nick nack on my thumb drriiivvee, with a nick nack patty wack give a dog a bone, this old man came roaming home! Lol heehee! To the fic! I don't own dbz)))  
**  
_**Chapter: 3 months later**_

"Guys come here!" Bulma yelled out. "They must not be awake yet.. They better wake their lazy asses up! I worked on this for three months, and I worked all last night to finish this shit! GET YOUR ASSES UP!" Bulma yelled. Then three sleepy people came into her lab rubbing her eyes.  
"What?" Yamcha asked.  
"Yeah it's 1:00am." Krillin whined.  
"Yeah, you said the ship was ready I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to look good for Goku." Chichi said with a yawn.  
"Well you can all stop your complaining! The ship is ready to go!" Bulma said happily. "I spent all night getting this ship stocked up for a year's travel."  
"Wow so everything is loaded on the ship?" Krillin asked.  
"Yup, all that's missing is the captain and my three passengers." Bulma said with a cheer.  
"That's great but can't we leave tomorrow at a reasonable time?" Yamcha asked.  
"If you make me wait till tomorrow the most reasonable time you'll get is 2:00am!" Bulma yelled at him.  
"Alright! Alright! We'll just go to sleep on the plane-"  
"What's all this commotion about Bulma?" Mrs Briefs asked she was in her pajamas.  
"The ship is ready we're about to blast off!" Bulma announced.  
"That's nice honey, we wish you farewell and good luck." Dr Briefs said.  
"Luck has nothing to do with it dad." Bulma said walking onto the ship.  
"Bye everyone!" Mrs Briefs called out.  
"Bye Mrs Briefs!" They all yelled except Bulma who said mom.  
"Okay in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." Bulma counted down. "Blast off!" Bulma screamed with joy. Then in seconds they were all out of Earth's atmosphere and in space.

"Finish training?" Trunks asked as his dad walked out of the gravity room. Trunks was almost two and could speak pretty well.  
"Yes son, me and Kakorrot just mastered 2,500 in our base form. We're taking a lunch break. What've you learned so far from Gohan?" Vegeta asked.  
"I can control my energy!" Trunks said happily bringing his energy in and out.  
"That's good." Vegeta said patting his head. "You haven't been training have you, Gohan?"  
"No, I understand the rules Vegeta. I only train Trunks, and I'm not aloud to train at all in the gravity room. I get it." Gohan sighed.  
"Good." Vegeta snarled. Then he walked to the refrigerator. This sucked for Gohan. He was never aloud to train since the incident with Brad. Vegeta said he was a traitor and couldn't be trusted. He said he didn't want him reaching super saiyan two because of his distrust in the boy. The most Gohan was aloud to do was train Trunks, and Trunks was to little to be a worthy sparring partner so he couldn't get any training from that either. He was sure once Trunks did get stronger and bigger Vegeta would teach him himself, and that way Gohan still wouldn't be growing in strength. He had to sit still with all the energy cooped up inside him. He felt like he wanted to explode!

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Trunk called for his dad in the kitchen.  
"Gohan fix him something to eat!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Yes sir.." Gohan said fixing Trunks five peanut butter jelly sandwiches and giving him some grap juice to go with it.  
"Thank you!" Trunks said as he accepted the food. Gohan smiled at his manners.  
"Trunks what'd I tell you about thank you!" Vegeta said from in the kitchen.  
"Oh right... Better!" Trunks corrected himself. Gohan just sighed. Secretly he knew Trunks really liked him it was Vegeta who didn't like him. Trunks secretly respected him but not as much as he respected Vegeta. Vegeta was like his idol or something. He wished he were back with his mom. Vegeta finally came out the kitchen with a bunch of ham sandwiches.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Trunks asked for the first time.  
"Your mother?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes Gohan tells me about her all the time. He says my hair use to be purple, and my eyes were blue." Trunks told his dad.  
"Did he?" Vegeta asked.  
"Yes, he said my mommy had very pretty hair and was very kind." Trunk added.  
"Um Trunks..?" Gohan said worried he was in for another beating.  
"Shut the hell up, he already told me no use of trying to save your ass now." Vegeta growled.  
"Did I really have purple hair and blue eyes daddy?" Trunks asked.  
"Yes, but don't listen to Gohan he's an idiot and a trader." Vegeta said glaring at Gohan.  
"Was my mommy really human daddy? Am I really not a full saiyan like you and Kakorrot?" Trunks asked.  
"If your a full saiyan at heart son; your a full saiyan for real. I can see it in your eyes. You've got saiyan pride." Vegeta smirked.  
"Wow thanks dad!" Trunks hugged him receiving a growl. "Oh right," Trunks corrected himself he put his hand to his forehead in a salute as if he were a soldier.  
"Good boy now go practice throwing energy balls me and Gohan are going to go chat in the gravity room." Vegeta said.  
"B-but Vegeta.." Gohan stuttered. Goku came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waste.  
"Oh great, what'd he do now?" Goku asked.  
"I'll tell you in the gravity room." Vegeta said opening door. Vegeta walked in. "Come along Gohan." Vegeta said seeing Gohan didn't follow. Gohan slowly walked in while trembling Goku coming in and shutting the door after him.

Bulma was bored as hell! What the fuck are you supposed to do while on spaceships? She had watched about twenty movies all ready! Of course there were lots more, but she was sick of watching them. Krillin and Yamcha just stayed in the gravity room all day, so she was sure they had something fun to do. She looked over to see what Chichi was doing. Chichi was once again painting. Chichi didn't believen watching TV. She liked to read the books Bulma had put on the ship, she liked to play board games, and her favorite thing to do was paint. She always cooked their meals though that relaxed her.

"What you painting Chichi?" Bulma asked the young woman.  
"A basket of apples on a table." Chichi responded. Bulma looked over. It looked really good!  
"Wow that's amazing!" Bulma said running up to her.  
"Really? Oh it was just something simple I decided to do." Chichi smiled. There was a basket of actual apples sitting in front of Chichi, and it looked just like what she was painting.

"It's beautiful! Where did you learn to paint like that?" Bulma asked.  
"Oh I just painted when I was a little girl. It's always been a hobby of mine, but ever since I got married to Goku I stopped painting it was to much house work to do to fool around with that." Chichi sighed.  
"Well I'm glad you've picked that hobby back up. You should come live in the city with me. You could be a professional painter." Bulma told her.  
"Hmm well Gohan will need to enroll in a high school pretty soon, and he needs a degree from an actual high school not some at home studies. Hmmm maybe I will Bulma. It would be good income for the family, and we wouldn't have to live off my dad any more. I'd miss the woods though." Chichi chuckled softly. Bulma smiled.

"Do you think you could teach me?" Bulma asked her.  
"Huh? You don't want to invent or something while we wait for our ship to track Vegeta's?" Chichi asked.  
"Nah.. I'm sure we'll be alright. Not like my inventions would help anyway." Bulma shrugged.  
"Oh well in that case.. Grab a paint brush, a stand, and some paper." Chichi squealed happily.

"Oh so that's what happened.." Goku said as he left the gravity room. He was dragging an unconscious Gohan to the boy's room.  
"Yes Kakorrot.." Vegeta rolled his eyes at him.  
"What happened to Gohan?" Trunks asked.  
"He trained to hard and warred himself out. He's sleeping now." Vegeta said.  
"Yup, I'm going to go put him in his bed." Goku said.  
"Speaking of bed, shouldn't you be in it?" Vegeta asked.  
"I guess so.." Trunks said. He got up from his current place and went to his bedroom. "Goodnight daddy!"  
"Night, don't forget to brush your teeth and take a shower!" Vegeta called down the hallway.  
"Okay!" Trunks called out. Vegeta then heard water turn on and a door shut.  
"You know your a pretty good dad.." Kakorrot said with a bit of a smirk.  
"Shut the fuck up Kakorrot!" Vegeta snarled.  
"But a bad people person.." Goku mumbled.  
**  
(((Okay that's it for this chapter please review! We're going to see the avengers tonight! I'm not totally sure what it's about, but I'm sure it'll be awesome! Review pretty please with dbz on top!))) :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Old Habits Die Hard#8**

(((Okay sorry for the long update. I wrote this but then I no longer wanted the chapter anways on to the fic! I don't own dbz))

_**Chapter: Found!.. Or maybe not.**_

Vegeta and his crew were zooming to space. All of them were taking it easy considering how they need to rest once they've trained for way to long or over did it. Vegeta was nodding off when he heard a loud clank against his ship.

"Kakorrot wake the hell up! What was that!" Vegeta yelled. Goku jumped hearing the yelling, and he fell off the couch he had been on.  
"Alright alright, Vegeta. I'm up. What's all the commotion about?" Kakorrot asked.  
"I think someone is in the ship now. We're going to investigate. Tarble stay by the controls and keep the children with you and under control." Vegeta ordered. Then both men began to investigate the ship.

"We did it! We did it! We finally caught them!" Bulma chanted for joy.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Bulma?" Chichi asked.  
"Positive by the looks of it they don't even know where we are." Bulma smiled proudly.  
"Yeah, looks like they're searching inside." Krillin commented.  
"Well, while we've got time what's the plan?" Yamcha asked.  
"Plan?" Bulma repeated.  
"Yeah you know, the thing that'll help us get all of them back on the good side." Yamcha explained.  
"There's no plan is there Bulma?" Chichi said on shaky knees.  
"N-no.." Bulma answered.  
"So we're sitting ducks up here till they figure out where we are." Yamcha said. Bulma nodded.

"I've checked my hole half no sign of any life." Goku said.  
"Me too, but there's got to be someone noises aren't made out of thin air." Vegeta growled balling his fists up.  
"Maybe you imagined-"  
"No, I didn't! I am the prince of all saiyans not some lunatic who runs around hearing things!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I-"  
"Shut up, I hear something." Vegeta hushed Kakorrot. That's when they all heard it. Footsteps! It was on the roof of the ship. "They're up there." Vegeta whispered. Goku nodded. Both men put on an air mask and went into space. Once they got to the top of their ship they saw it. Another ship, not only was it a ship it had a capsule Corp logo!

That's when for people came out with space suits on. "Vegeta! Where is my son?" One of them said.  
"Woman?" Vegeta wondered aloud.  
"The one and only."  
"Oh, how cute! If your the woman I'm sure the banshee must be among you. And who's that three eyes or maybe the weakling, and that's got to be the chrome dome. I can tell by how short his suit is." Vegeta laughed. Then out of no where he really started to crack up. "Is this suppose to be a threat? To make me give you back your children! You have got to be kidding! It's like your screaming out you don't want them." Vegeta laughed.  
"Well we do give them all back, Vegeta!" Chichi screamed, but Vegeta didn't respond. In fact his smirk turned into a frown he seemed to be focusing, and he was staring right at Bulma. An evil grin made its way to his face but quickly disapeared.  
"Bulma, I've misjudged you. I use to think you were weak but inside your strong." Vegeta said staring into her eyes. He looked to Kakorrot quickly knowing the man had been staring at him weirdly. He swored he could feel the other man burning holes through his face.  
"Really Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"Yes, and if I were to let you go right now I'd never forgive myself. Come with me we can let Trunks see you. Then go back to Earth." Vegeta said to her honesty shining in his midnight black eyes.  
"Promise?" She asked hopefully.  
"Bulma, no it's a trick!" Yelled Yamcha.  
"Don't beleive a word coming out his mouth, Bulma!" Krillin yelled.  
"I promise." Vegeta said.  
"I'm sorry, but I believe him." Bulma said running to Vegeta hugging him.

Vegeta picked her up and waited for Kakorrot to get his mate.  
"Chichi come on let's go see Gohan." Goku said holding his hand out. Chichi just need closure and ran into his arms. She was crying up a storm. Goku picked her up. Then blasted the girl's ship away.  
"No!" Both Chichi and Bulma yelled as they heard to screams combine as the people were demolished the ship. "Oh Kami Yamcha.." Bulma said. She could barley breath.  
"How could he kill his.. best friend? Krillin was always there for us in hard times.." Chichi cried. Both men laughed and carried the girls in the ship.

**(((Vegeta's a jerk, huh? Oh well.. That's how the cookie crumbles. Please await my next update. Sorry for the long update wait. -_-. The next one WILL come soon! As long as you review :) ))))**


	9. Chapter 9

Old Habits Die Hard #9  
((( I've got my laptop but Microsoft isn't on it just yet.. So you'll have to wait a bit longer... Okay as for this update it was quicker than the last, no? So please review. Me no own)))

Chapter: Roughin' it

"Let me go right now!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta roughly dragged her onto the ship. Chichi was completely silent. She couldn't speak even if she had wanted to. Goku seemed a bit worried about her silence, but he soon dismissed it as her being mad. Bulma however, was expressing her anger by screeching at them both. Eventually Vegeta got tired of all the yelling.  
"Shut the hell up woman! The only thing your yelling is doing is making me want to kill you more!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma wouldn't quit.  
"I don't care! You can kill me for all I care!" Bulma screamed. Then looking at the ground she whispered. "What do I even have left?"  
"Absolutely nothing, so let's make this quick so I can end your miserable existence." Vegeta smirked at her.

Bulma could feel tears in her eyes. This was the man she loved? No, it can't be. The old Vegeta may not of spoken his feelings or write her poems, but he did love her back. That was one thing this Vegeta didn't show, yet she trusted him with her life. It just went to show out there how foolish love can make a person. Her brain had been screaming no, but she wanted to believe him so bad. She wanted to just for a second have hope that everything would be okay. All the pain would be gone, but maybe that's why she was in this situation. Hope. It never seemed to get her anywhere before. Why would it now? Chichi just seemed willing to believe anything coming out of Goku's mouth, but could she really blame the woman? After all it looked safe enough after she herself did it. She looked out the window she could see their ship! Vegeta hadn't blown it away! It just seemed to have a hole in it! She could fix that, and her and Chichi could make their way back to Earth! She tried not to let the hope shine on her face. She calmed herself down telling herself it was her brain that was going to make this happen not hope. Never again would she rely on that bullshit.

Chichi seemed broken inside. She had gotten a pretty good look at her son, and didn't like what she saw. Gohan looked scared as if he had been beaten a few times. The worst thing about the hole situation for her was having to look in Goku's eyes even once. They killed her. They were soulless. There was nothing much else she could say. She had never seen her lover's eyes like that. How did they get in this situation?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, woman." Vegeta growled.  
"I have nothing to look at. Your disgrace to your own race, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta raised a hand, and Bulma prepared herself for the blow but it didn't come.  
"Daddy no!" Trunks whined. Trunks was grabbing his father's hand looking at his mother. "Don't hit mommy.." Trunks cried.  
"Tarble didn't I tell you-" Vegeta began, but his own son cut him off.  
"Don't blame Tarble..." Trunks told him.  
"Oh my baby!" Bulma cried. She took Trunks in her arms hugging him to death. She started to cry. Vegeta just sighed.  
"We will talk later, woman." Vegeta growled before walking to his bedroom. Chichi walked over to her Gohan helping him up. She walked Gohan to his room.

Chichi tucked her son in and was planning to sleep on the floor when Kakorrot came in.  
"Chichi you can sleep with me tonight.. I mean if you want.." Goku said a bit of a blush on his cheeks. Chichi smiled at his statement.  
"I'd like that." She said. He offered his hand, and she took it leading them back to his bedroom.

Bulma slept in Vegeta's room, but the floor was none to cozy. It was steal after all and cold. She was sure by the next morning she'd have a cold. "Would you stop that noise!" Vegeta asked angrily.  
"W-what n-noise?" Bulma asked.  
"That chattering of your teeth! It's annoying!" Vegeta growled.  
"I-i can't h-help i-it. T-this f-floor i-is c-cold." Bulma replied.  
"Then get warmer." Vegeta said as he turned over in his bed.  
"Y-yeah I-I'll j-just d-do t-that.." Bulma said sarcasticly. As the night wore on neither got a wink of sleep, and if Vegeta wasn't asleep she couldn't work on the ship. She'd have to work on it tomorrow.

(((( Meh I say their life on that ship is none to bad wouldn't you say so? Okay well maybe not.. But sometimes you gotta rough it in life :D anyways review so you can get the next chapter. Was this long enough? 0-o REVIEW!)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Old Habits Die Hard #10**

**(((Okay thank you all for waiting so patiently for my update.. How long was it? 7days? I hope it was not to long after all when I update I update two chapters for my current stories I am working on. So in a way if you read my other story the move with this one you'll get more out of it. I been noticing I have taken to not liking stories where Bulma gets stronger.. I believe the way they are is what makes them the unique couple they are. Bulma is weak, but she has fire and spirit. That is why Vegeta loves her. You guys should remember that next time you write a fic. I'm writing this from my laptop so yay! Now on to the story… I don't own dragon ball z.)))**

**Chapter: The Real Him**

Bulma woke up the next morning sneezing. She went straight to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She was sure that would help with her cold. She sat down at the kitchen table rubbing her sore neck. She looked up and noticed Chichi was smiling, but her friend dropped her smile seeing Bulma.

"What happened to you?" Chichi asked. "You look like somebody made you sleep in the dog house literally."

"Ugh! That's because some saiyan jackass did! He made me sleep on the _floor! _The floor! Me Bulma Briefs the richest woman on Ear-" Bulma began, but Chichi cut her off.

"Bulma we aren't on Earth anymore.." Chichi explained. "Talking like that will get you nowhere, and I know you aren't going to listen but… I think you should show Vegeta some more respect."

"WHAT? SHOW THAT THAT.. _THING! _RESPECT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Bulma did all but yelled.

Chichi just sighed. "Bulma look. This isn't a game okay? This is real. Vegeta… Vegeta almost hit you the other night. If it wasn't for Trunks-"

"How do you know about that?" Bulma asked angrily.

"Bulma it doesn't matter-"

"I just want to know, Chichi."

"Look Goku asked Vegeta why he heard Trunks saying don't hit mommy and what not. They were talking about it in front of me before they went to train," Chichi said quickly. "But like I said before it doesn't matter." Chichi said sternly.

"Of course it does I need to talk to Vegeta about it!" Bulma began as she stood up, but Chichi grabbed her arm with force and she pulled her down onto the chair hard. Though Chichi was younger than Bulma she was stronger. She had taken marshal arts since she was a child and had continued taking it secretly even after her and Goku married.

"Bulma sit down! I want you to listen closely alright! This isn't the same man that loves you! The one that had Trunks with you! He is ruthless! He doesn't know anything about you! What you need to do is think about what I'm telling you Bulma. Do not mess with him and show him the utmost respect or he won't hesitate to kill you. I may of misjudged Vegeta's goodness in the past but at least now I'm prepared for this, but you are not. You are being naïve and stubborn as always. You refuse to see him as he is, and I need your help to get home. So Bulma please play this smart don't do this…" Chichi pleaded.

"Chichi I-" Bulma began but Vegeta came out the gravity room Kakorrot on his heels.

#

"Woman I require nourishment." Vegeta demanded. Goku just smiled at Chichi a small smile. Chichi got up and began to cook a smile gracing her lips. When she finished cooking she, Bulma, and Gohan were all made to clean the entire ship, and once they were finally done with that they thought they could relax, but the men came out requesting dinner. But Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She had been respectful all day for Chichi, and she could only do it for so long without a thank you or please.

"NOW YOU LOOK HERE VEGETEA! WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ALL DAY WITHOUT ONE BREAK! FIRST WE HAD TO COOK BREAKFAST, AND THEN WE HAD TO CLEAN THIS HOLE SHIP WITCH TOOK HOURS THANK KAMI YOU DIDN'T COME OUT FOR LUNCH OR WE WOULD HAVE NOT EVEN BEEN FINISHED! NOW WE FINALLY ARE SUPPOSED TO RELAX AND YOU JACKASSES WON'T EVEN LET US SIT DOWN BEFORE YOU BARK ANOTHER ORDER. WELL I'VE GOT SOME FUCKING NEWS FOR YOU JERK! I AM NOT GOING TO COOK ANY DINNER! IF CHICHI WANTS TO THEN SHE CAN BE MY MOTHER FUCKING GUEST! BUT I SURE AS HELL AM NOT ABOUT TO COOK ONE MORE THING RIGHT NOW! I AM GOING TO GO UPSTAIRS AND TAKE ME A NICE RELAXING BUBBLE BATH! YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE I DESERVE IT AFTER ALL THE SHIT YOU PEOPLE MADE ME DO! GOOD BYE!" Bulma screamed at the saiyans then she stomped upstairs grinding her teeth.

"WOMAN GET BACK DOWN HERE! FOR YOUR INSOLENCE YOU WILL COOK THIS HOLE KAMI DAMN MEAL!" Vegeta bellowed loud enough for Bulma to hear a thousand times over.

"MAKE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Bulma screamed as she slammed Vegeta's door. Vegeta was about to go upstairs when Chichi got in his way.

"No please! I'll make her come down and cook it all. Please let me I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. She's probably on her menstrual cycle!" Chichi said quickly making excuses a mile a minute.

"Fine but if she does it again-" Vegeta couldn't finish before Chichi had ran upstairs to get Bulma while repeatedly saying thank you.

#

"Bulma you need to go down there before he starts getting even more pissed at us." Chichi pleaded with the blue haired woman who was sitting in the tub.

"I don't care he will not boss me around!" Bulma told her. Then the door swung open. Vegeta had already know it would be pointless. He had to break the blue haired one or this disrespect would go on. How would he get the hole universe to respect him if he couldn't even get a measly human to? She would respect him she would bow at his feet and call him prince Vegeta when he was done with her. "AHHHH!" Bulma screamed. "You jerk you can't just barge in on someone while there in the bathroom!"

"Harpy leave now." Vegeta demanded. Chichi was ferociously shaking her head.

"No! Please I need just a few more minutes! She'll be down!" She pleaded, but Vegeta wasn't having any of not taking his eyes off Bulma he pointed to the door. Chichi was crying, and she refused to leave begging for more time. Eventually Vegeta had to take his eyes off the woman, and he dragged the harpy out the room all the while Chichi making a scene. When he finally got her out the room entirely he locked the door. Since Chichi was a human she couldn't just blast it down like he could for a few more minutes there was banging on the door before Chichi was dragged away from the door by Goku.

"Get out of the tub woman." Vegeta said sternly. Bulma glared at him shaking her head.

"No way! Pass me that towel first." Bulma said pointing to a baby blue towel.

"Get out or I will drag you out. I could care less about the state of dress your in." Vegeta growled. Bulma was starting to get scared she couldn't get out of the tub and stand in front of him naked. Would he really drag her out? Her question was answered all to soon when she felt someone pulling her hair. Her head felt like it was on fire!

"VEGETA! LET GO!" Bulma screamed, but he didn't let go until she was completely out the tub.

"Now listen here woman, either you will respect me or I'll make you. You don't want me to make you respect me Bulma it isn't a pretty site." Vegeta explained.

"HOW DARE YOU-" Bulma began though she was a little frightened she stopped when he leaned into her to whisper into her ear.

"Before you open your big mouth I just want you to know something. I'm not against hitting you Bulma. Although I would hate to have to hit you, I'm not above it. I will if you disrespect me is that clear. Now think twice about what you were about to say to me." Vegeta whispered. Then he backed away from her after hearing her silence. "Good. As I was saying you will respect me or I will make your life a living hell. Now go down there and fix the dinner by yourself and you will wash all the dishes by yourself, and you will not go to bed till each one is clean. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta asked.

"Y-yes." Bulma stuttered.

"Yes what?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes Prince Vegeta," Bulma said. She wanted to bend over and cry she felt so exposed, and to top it all off he was talking down to her like she was a slave instead of his baby's mom.

"Go," Vegeta said pointing to the door.

"Now? ]Like this?" Bulma asked her eyes wideing.

"Yes it is not a bad view." Vegeta looked her up and down again making Bulma feel terribly dirty. She wanted to go back into the bath and cleanse herself again. "Now go. As a matter of fact I've got another job I'll need you to do for me tonight." Vegeta smirked. Bulma started to cry, but she hadn't even caught on to what he had said. She was to focused on what she was being told now.

"Vegeta please don't make me go down like this! I have a son.." Bulma pleaded, but Vegeta just pointed toward the door. Bulma walked slowly out the rooms tears flooding her face.

**(((( Okay sorry for the fact Chichi was being so OOC at first. But now I suppose you see why she was so scared of Vegeta. Chichi understood what Vegeta was right then, but since Bulma use to love this man it took her a little longer to really realize that he wasn't her Vegeta. Okay so please review! More exciting stuff coming up! :D))))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Old Habits Die Hard #11**

**(((Okay so I was going to update this the same time I did the Move, but I decided who cares! Okay so I do not own dragon ball Z! But I do own my ideas! This author of gave me an idea for another VB, but I won't be writing it until I'm done with this story. The author's name is ijustwokeup! She has little challenge for the people of . It has this little thing that is basically what you have to put in your story somewhere. I liked the way it was going, but I decided I'd rather tweak it a bit and make it a VB! So keep an eye out for that!)))**

**Chapter: Let me have you  
**Bulma walked down the stairs in utter humiliation. Half way down before anyone could fully see her Bulma made a run for it. She tried to run back to her room, but Vegeta grabbed her upper arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"Vegeta please! Don't make me do this! If it was your mom you know you wouldn't want her to be forced to do-" Bulma began but was cut off as he roughly threw her to the floor.

"DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF MY MOTHER WENCH!" He yelled at her. She could see the fire in his eyes it almost seemed like he wanted to kill her on the spot. She closed her eyes in fear, but was surprised at what he said next. "Go to your room and put on some clothes.." He sighed. Then he turned about to go down the stairs himself. "And don't think this changes anything your punishment still stands." He said then headed down the stairs. Bulma then rushed back up before anyone could see her.

#

"What was that all about?" Kakorrot asked. He was holding Chichi in his lap as if she were a child. She was still crying.

"It was nothing. Why-" Vegeta was cut off from what he was about to say by the crying woman.

"I-is she dead?" Chichi asked through tears. Vegeta shook his head and sighed. Kakorrot had asked him something, but Vegeta never heard it do to the fact that he was distracted by his own thoughts. He hated that she mentioned his mother. It made him think too much about his life, and the wrongs he did to people. Things his mother would never approve of. Bulma came down stairs and began to cook. She cooked enough for five saiyans to eat.

"The food is ready." Bulma said nervously. Everyone sat down at the table except Vegeta. He began to go upstairs. "Aren't you going to eat?" Bulma asked before she could stop herself.

"No, I'm not hungry." Vegeta sighed as he went to his room and shut the door. Everyone else ate, and once they were finished Bulma washed all the dishes. It took her hours to finish, but she got it done. Once she finished she went upstairs to get some sleep or at least lay down.

#

Bulma walked into his room. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh nothing… I was just going to go to sleep." Bulma said quickly.

"I give you permission to sleep on the couch. Go." Vegeta said to her flatly.

"Are you okay?" She asked once again without thinking.

"I'm fine." Vegeta growled. Bulma lingered in the door way staring at his back. She was trying to figure out why he looked so stressed and tired. She wasn't aware she stood there for almost ten minutes. "Bulma come here." Vegeta said sitting up in the dark room. Bulma bit her lip as she went closer to Vegeta. Once she was in arm's reach Vegeta pulled her to him. He sat her in his lap. "I need something from you right now Bulma." He said softly into her ear.

"What is it you need?" Bulma asked. She was ready to leave the room now, so whatever it was he needed she'd be happy to get even if it was something as stupid as a glass of water.

"Remember when I said I had another job for you to do?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Bulma said lying not really remembering.

"Oh really, what was it?" Vegeta asked with a light chuckle.

"Um… I…forgot." Bulma stuttered. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"You're lying," He said softly. "I never even told you what it was."

"Oh…" Bulma said a little disappointed she'd been caught. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she began getting alarmed. She was beginning to think she knew what job he wanted her to do, but she was praying to kami she wasn't right.

"It was when I was… disciplining you." Vegeta told her. She tensed at that. What if he had asked her to do some kind of crazy job like go into the gravity room and turn up the gravity high enough to kill herself? He had been pretty mad then.

"That's what you call it?" Bulma said a little mad before she could stop herself. Vegeta frowned at that, but she couldn't see it. His grip tightened a little as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. For some reason she leaned her head over a bit to give him more room. He then lifted his head up and kissed her. Bulma accepted the kiss and parted her lips to let him in. He laid her on the bed and began to lift her shirt up, but Bulma grabbed his hand. He looked down at her hand then back to her face in witch tears were falling.

"Why are you crying?" Vegeta asked.

"Because… Vegeta I can't do this. I-I have to let you go. I-if we do this I will never be able to. Y-you treat me so wrong, and you don't love me. I-I will hate myself if I do this with you again, and you don't love me like you use to." Bulma said hoping he would understand.

"Woman it will be alright. Let me have you. Let this happen." Vegeta insisted. She should have known.

"Vegeta…" Bulma tried again, but he removed her hand. Surprisingly she let him. He then began to remove her shirt again. He got her shirt all the way off followed by her bra and pants. He then began to try and remove her thong, but she protested. "Vegeta no stop… Please." She pleaded with him. He began kissing her neck gently then he pulled back a little.

"Let me have you Bulma… I know you want me, and I want you." Vegeta tried again.

"But-"

"Let this happen Bulma. I promise you'll enjoy it." Vegeta smirked a little his head still in the crook of her neck. Bulma just closed her eyes as she gave up. He had her. He knew she wanted him, and he knew she was going to let him have her.

#

By now Bulma was panting heavily and was having difficulty standing and thinking. Her arms, which had been at her sides the whole time, wrapped around the Prince's head as her nimble fingers played in his unruly hair. Her throat could only produce incoherent moans of pleasure as his tongue and lips continued their work. He finally finished with both breasts and nestled his face between the two, nipping and kissing the valley in between as he purred seductively. Bulma shivered at his actions and moaned a little harder. Vegeta teasing lips and tongue moved up her body, kissing the crevices of her collarbone and back up to her neck. She then pinched the base of his tail. The saiyan growled low in his throat, his self-control beginning to crumble. With that encouragement, Bulma went further, stroking the soft fur of his tail as she kissed the hard line of his jaw. At that moment she could think of nothing more than returning the desire she now felt for him. Vegeta's mouth went dry as he allowed her to tease and delight him in turn. There was no sense of master and slave between the two. A mutual need had been awakened and only the person in front of them would do. He traveled lower to kiss the top of both breasts and teasingly nipped at the bottom. She wondered where he would go now until her eyes glazed over in ecstasy as he moved lower to nuzzle his nose into her curls and sniff the scent of her. His fingers began to play in the folds between her thighs, her back arching at the rubbing of his hand. He continued to play with her entrance as he kissed the line along her pelvic bone and nipped at her navel. Her hips began to thrust against his hand, urging him to do more than this sweet torture. Her body almost doubled over at the wondrous sensation and she continued to thrust her hips, urging him on, feeling as if she would come out of her skin. The sweet taste of her was intoxicating to him. His tongue began to move beyond her entrance to stroke and suckle at her inner wall. The hands that tangled in his hair tightened their grip as she loudly groaned his name. Her legs surrounded his upper torso and squeezed him with more force than he thought possible for a human woman. Almost against her cries, he stopped and traveled back up to her earlobe. He drifted a hand down her stomach and skimmed through her aqua curls. Bulma's eyes involuntarily shut and she purred against him. Her hot mouth descended upon his skin, teasing him in a manner that was harder, more aggressive than his own. Her actions earned her a moan of satisfaction and that was all she needed. She performed the same ritual on his own nipples, suckling and biting as he began to move under her touch. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, they were on the same level again and neither could deny what was coursing through them. Vegeta's body trembled lightly as he positioned himself above her. Her hands played with the thick corded muscles of his arms and looked up at him, her eyes bottomless pools of blue. He stared into her eyes and felt himself drowning in her. With that he entered her slowly. With their bodies merged, the ecstasy flowed through them like mercury. They both cried out in their pleasure as Vegeta's recent stress caught up with him, and the great saiyan easily fell asleep, collapsing on his stomach, and rolling off of her.

**(((( Needless to say I have changed the rating with I seem to be doing a lot…. Hope you guys enjoyed. I did not write the lemon I got it from another website so all of the lemon's was that author's not mine! PLEASE REVIEW!))))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Old Habits Die Hard #12**

**(((I need more reviews :(. I only got one last chapter! Cara2012 thanks for reviewing! Everyone else should follow her lead! I use to have guinea pig named Cara… Please review!))))**

**Chapter: And then There were 3**

Bulma woke up next to something warm. She looked up and saw Vegeta. She almost screamed. She had slept with the son of a bitch who pulled her out of her bath tub and almost made her go down stairs naked for her son to see, and worst of all she missed another night to work on her ship what was she going to do? If she didn't start soon they may realize they hadn't blown it all the way up and might go finish the job. Vegeta woke up upon hearing her gasp and looked down a bit to see sapphires staring back up at him. His eyes widened as memories of last night came flooding back. He lifted the sheets a little to check his suspicions. Bulma of course protested, so he just threw the damned things off the bed totally. He looked at her naked body suspicions confirmed. She didn't even try to cover herself. She just looked down at her hands in shame. Why had she let him do that? She had given up all she stood for just to be with him again like old times. He tilted her head up to look into his eyes, and she could tell she had pleased him. Without even being told she knew what her new job was, and the sickest thing about it was she didn't mind. Vegeta pulled her closer to him, and she didn't protest. He got above her and started nibbling her ear lobe a bit, and she prepared herself for another round.

#

Afterwards Vegeta left her to go train saying he would be expecting breakfast soon, but she could barely move. He was so big, and her thighs felt like they were on fire. She closed her eyes as she forced herself to get up. She limped to the shower and cried about how stupid she was for doing that last night. She cried about her new job and her life, and for the first time in her life Bulma Briefs pitied herself.

#

When she finally left his room it was about eight 'o clock pm. She gasped at the time, and left the door. "Did you cook breakfast Chi?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I noticed you weren't up, so I did it myself. Why did you wake up so late?" Chichi asked.

"Me and Vegeta…" Bulma trailed off.

"You mean you… Why would you do that! That was so stupid! It was completely reckless! I hope you gave him the worst sex ever, or he may already consider you his personal sex slave!" Chichi said just soft enough for Vegeta and everyone else not to here.

"I- he already does…" Bulma whispered. Her friend held her as she cried into her shoulder.

"There there… I'm sure it'll all be okay." Chichi comforted not only Bulma but herself.

"Yeah… Your right it will, because they didn't blast our ship into a thousand pieces. There's just a hole in it. I should be able to fix it if we go up there every night to work on it. Then when it's completely ready we will get our stuff and leave them. Are you with me?" Bulma asked sticking out her hand.

"All the way." Chichi said with a smile.

#

Bulma and Chichi then cooked dinner together and later that night they both snuck out to work on the ship. "Bulma you up here?" Chichi asked. Bulma had built a simulator that provided oxygen thirty feet out from there space ship so they could breath without a space suit.

"No she isn't, but I am." Tarble said looking at Chichi with narrowed eyes. "Why are you up here?"  
"I-" Chichi stuttered.

"Oh the ship?" Tarble asked with a raised brow. Then he turned to his left. "Well here comes Bulma. The guest of honor." Tarble said.

"T-Tarble!" Bulma stuttered.

"Anyone mind telling me why you are here? It wouldn't happen to do with that ship would it?" Tarble asked suspiciously. Chichi nodded as Bulma face palmed herself at her friend's stupidity.

"I'm telling Vegeta." Tarble said immediately. "Come on."

"No please! I know you wish you had your old life back Tarble! You're not like him. You don't like violence and conquering planets. Besides I've done some research on the international universal web or the IUW." Bulma insisted.

"What's the IUW?" Chichi asked.

"Basically the internet for the whole universe. Our race sadly didn't know of existence if we had we would of know hundreds of years ago there were aliens, but the problem is before you open it totally it is made to look like a kitty website for ten year olds. That is how they hide it from races they don't want to know about it like ours. Once you enter the password though: . It will open up the real IUW." Bulma said proud of herself for figuring it out.

"And how did you get that password?" Tarble asked.

"I hacked it of course. Anyways it turns out that there are no more saiyans in the universe. You are all fooling yourselves if you think there are! Freiza had already had what you guys are doing now done. He searched the universe for saiyans. The only reason Kakorrot and you were not detected was because of your un saiyan power levels. You both of course did have third class power levels, but when they saw the planet you both were on they probably decided you both were not saiyan. And from the looks of it Freiza wiped out all of Vegetasei's information on the saiyans. Therefore eliminating any chance of knowing for sure what planet each was on." Bulma concluded.

"How did you find out your information then?" Tarble asked skeptically.

"Oh I had to use different planet's information: If they had heard of a saiyan before, if they had one on their planet, if they had someone stronger or weaker than most of their race, and if they had a tailed person on their planet." Bulma shrugged.

"No saiyans left?" Tarble repeated.

"None." Bulma nodded.

"Well then I will help you with your task to get back to Earth, but only if you take me with you." Tarble said. "Deal?"  
"Why should we trust you?" Chichi asked.

"I am very trustworthy, and I do not lie just like my brother besides what choice do you have I will tell if you don't let me go with you." Tarble said.

"Alright fine," Bulma sighed.

"Fine," Chichi agreed.

"Did you tell Gohan about the plans. He would be useful up here." Bulma said.

"No, I will tell him tomorrow." Chichi said.

"Okay, well let's work on it till about 3am. Then we go back in the house for some sleep. I don't want Vegeta waking up while we are working." Bulma said.

"Okay," Both Tarble and Chichi agreed.

**(((They are planning against the prince! TRAITORS! Just kidding! We all know if we were in such a situation we would to- Then again… If we were**_** Bulma…**_** LOL! ^_^ Okay please review!)))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Old Habits Die Hard # 13**

**(((Come on people more reviews! :( I think it's the least an author can ask for… I am so hungry this morning! And I keep getting interrupted while writing so frustraighting! Okay so I don't own DBZ, and sadly I don't think I ever will.. Then again… Eh a girl can dream hmm?)))**

**Chapter: Secrets  
**

Bulma and Chichi both snuck back in there rooms at around 5:00am. They had fell asleep while working and accidentally came back much later than planned. However, Tarble sure got his shit and left them asleep on the top of the ship. "What were you doing?" Vegeta asked as he saw both women in the kitchen. It was now 8:00am, and everyone was expecting breakfast.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Bulma asked yawning.

"This morning you were not in my room. You were gone. What were you doing?" Vegeta asked again.

"Really? That's funny, Chichi wasn't in my room either." Kakorrot butted in.

"We were looking for something…" Bulma said bitting her bottom lip. She was glad she was facing towards the stove otherwise they would've seen how guilty she looked.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Vegeta asked stepping closer to her.

"I was looking for this thing." Bulma said with a fake laugh. Vegeta was right behind her now and she could see a gloved hand on the right side of her and left side. She just pretended she didn't noticed and flipped the pancake again.

"You're hiding something." Vegeta growled.

"What do I have to hide dear prince?" Bulma asked still facing the stove. That's when she saw the left hand move to spin her around. Once she had a glance at him her breath hitched. His eyes showed no remorse for whatever she was up to.

"I'll find out. When I do there will be trouble." Vegeta warned. That determination one of the things she loved about him. She almost smiled, or so she thought. "What're you smiling about?"

"Huh? Nothing." Bulma said with a blush as she looked at the tiled floor.

Vegeta then tilted her head up to look in his eyes. "I want you to know something _Bulma, _you're playing a very dangerous game. I suggest you quit now before you get yourself in a lot of trouble." Vegeta said glaring at her.

"I don't play to lose." Bulma said under her breath.

Vegeta scoffed. "Neither do I" He then turned and walked away to sit at the table to wait for his breakfast.

"Are you bleeding?" Vegeta asked aloud to no one in particular as he sniffed the air. Bulma just reached up to the lip she'd been biting. Yup, she was bleeding. It was becoming a very bad habit for her to where she didn't even notice the blood anymore.

"You're probably just smelling your own blood you just got through training." Bulma said sucking her lip.

"I know what my blood smells like." Vegeta growled. Bulma just shrugged laying his plate down in front of him. He glared at her as she did so. She knew then he knew it was her. "If you want to sit there and bleed it's not my issue." He said as he began to eat. Bulma just cut up some pancakes for Trunks as she had already gave everyone their's.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Bulma announced and left the room.

#

Bulma got out the shower and began searching the bathroom for a towel. "Where did it go? I know I had one." She said then she noticed that one of the shadows in the bathroom wasn't an actual shadow. "Vegeta?" Bulma screamed. "Get out!"

"I have something I want to ask of you first." Vegeta said as he held out a towel in his hand. She went to grab it, but he pulled it back with a smirk. "Questions first."

"Fine! Whatever! Just hurry up!" Bulma said with a blush. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her before, but she still felt like she needed to cover up.

"Well actually first off. Tarble told me about the IUW. How you did your little research." Vegeta explained. Bulma gasped feeling like Tarble was a traitor. "I must say thanks though. At least now I don't have to waste time I can just start conquering the universe." Vegeta smirked.

"Great." Bulma said sarcastically.

"I imagine that me wasting that time was also a part of your plan, or was it just to keep the bloodshed down?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't have a plan." Bulma said.

"Sure you don't. I'm sure you think you've got everyone else fooled, but I don't ignore _everything_ that comes out the third class's mouth. I know you were with the banshee." Vegeta said.

Bulma's eyes widened a second before she tried to go back to her façade. "I was not."

"Yes, you were. I don't like playing games_ Bulma_." Vegeta warned. Bulma was beginning to get worried he knew too much already, and the ship wasn't even half way done with him knowing that much would he figure her out by the time she finished? No, probably sooner.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vegeta." Bulma said.

"I think you do." Vegeta said still leaned up against the wall.

"What do you care! I'm just your whore!" Bulma screamed.

"I care because you have my child in you, and that banshee has Kakorrot's child in her." Vegeta said like it was obvious.

"Y-y-you… YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! YOU BASTARD!" Bulma screamed as she snatched the towel from him and put it around herself. She then composed herself, and sat on the floor leaning her head against the cabinets. "How could you do this to me? What did I ever do to you!" Bulma asked through tears. The _last_ thing she needed was another baby.

"I didn't do it on purpose woman." Vegeta said feeling a little guilty. He didn't think she would be this hurt, and he also thought she knew already. If he had known she didn't he would of let her figure it out.

"I don't care! I don't want_ your_ baby! I just want to go home!" Bulma said crying into her hands. Vegeta just stared at her showing no emotion. "You don't even love me, and you never will!" She cried even harder.

"Then what do you want me to do woman? I can't reverse time!" Vegeta yelled. It wasn't like he was asking for another kid.

"You… I don't want _you_ to do anything! I… I…" Bulma stuttered. Then she realized what she _really_ wanted. What she really wanted was… Vegeta. "I want the old you back." She sniffed.

"I can't help you with-"

"That's where you're wrong. You're the only person who can help me with that." Bulma said cutting him off. Vegeta sat down next to her.

"Look I don't know what I use to act like, but I can promise you one thing. I will protect you no matter what." Vegeta promised her, and she hugged him burying her face in his chest crying uncontrollably as he awkwardly put his arms around her frail body. In that one moment he would never understand just how much he had acted like his old self, and she loved him even more because of it.

**(((( That's all for that chapter! Is our little Vegeta falling for her all over again? And Bulma and Chichi are pregnant? And I know I know that there is a HUGE time difference between Trunks and his little sister, but what fun would that be when it's a VB? PLEASE REVIEW!))))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Old Habits Die Hard #14**

**(((Okay so I was on fire! Writing The Move today let's hope I pass the fire down to Old Habits, and it's not put out. I would love some more reviews! 2 is never enough! 5 more would be nice please! Well that's really all I have to say. I don't want my fire to burn out before I can finish writing this chapter!)))**

**Chapter: More people  
**

THREE WEEKS LATER

Chichi and Kakorrot were lying in bed after another round of sex. Kakorrot was about to doze off when Chichi interrupted his sleep. "You know you use to be good back on Earth." Chichi said.

"Good?" Kakorrot mumbled turning to face her.

"Mhmm," she smiled. "You saved the planet countless times on Earth. I remember the very first time you saved the Earth from King Piccolo." He seemed to be really listening now. "You were about 15, and I was a mere 16. We had both entered the tournament, you know. We actually ended up fighting." She smiled again as she saw his eyes widen a bit in curiosity. "At first you didn't want to fight me, but I was so mad at you for forgetting who I was I wanted to fight _you_. You wouldn't fight back of course you were way out of my league." Chichi sighed contently closing her eyes for a second then reopening them. "Then I made a deal with you. If you beat me I would tell you who I was, and why I was mad. Of course you won, and I told you." Chichi seemed nervous about going on. What if he laughed in her face at what she was about to say?

"Then what?" Kakorrot asked.

"You proposed." She said with a faint blush.

"Proposed what?" He asked.

"Marriage. You asked if I would marry you. I said yes. And after the tournament we went to get married." Chichi said lovingly.

"That sounds nice." Kakorrot said with a small smile. Chichi almost gasped when she heard him say that, but then she smiled. "Earth sounds like it would have been a nice place." Kakorrot said. Chichi told him stories of his old self all the time. They always made him want to be a better person.

"Chichi, would you lie to me?" Kakorrot asked softly.

"No, never what would make you think that?" Chichi asked.

"Then tell me, what you were doing with Bulma that night?" Kakorrot asked.

"I-I… You can't tell Vegeta though." Chichi asked.

"No promises, because if Vegeta wouldn't agree I'm not sure I would." Kakorrot said shaking his head.

"Well… We are working on the ship we tracked you guys in. It turns out that it's in good condition, and we want to leave." Chichi explained.

"Kami, no. Chichi don't leave me." Kakorrot pleaded. He didn't know when he started caring about this woman, but he did.

"I don't have to leave you Kakorrot! We don't have to be split apart! Come with us!" Chichi pleaded.

"I don't know.." Kakorrot said trying to look down, but Chichi pulled his head back up to meet her eyes.

"Please Kakorrot, this isn't who you are. I can tell how your eyes glow when I tell you about how you use to save Earth, how you use to have so many friends who cared about you, and how you use to have such a happy family. I know you want that back don't let _him_ take that chance away from you. Don't let _him _make you choose different." Chichi said her eyes looking into his begging him to come with her. He looked down at her stomach. She now knew she was pregnant he had told her a couple days ago not that she didn't already know. Did he really want this kind of life for his kid?

No

"Okay, I'll come with you, but if this blows up in our faces I'm getting you out of here. I don't care about any of the others you will be my main priority even if there not on that ship when we're ready to blast off. Promise me." Kakorrot said.

"Okay-"

"That includes Gohan." He said staring into her eyes for any hint of doubt.

"But- Alright." Chichi sighed in defeat, but she wouldn't let it go that far not if she could help it.

#

Chichi told Gohan about the plan also that same night, and after she did so they went on top of the spaceship to work with Bulma and Tarble on their ship. She made Goku stay in his bedroom, because he was no help when it came to technology.

"I told Goku about our plans." Chichi said after a while.

"What?" Bulma whispered/yelled. They were half way done, and Chichi was about to kill all their plans. "How could you do something so stupid!" Bulma almost yelled.

"It wasn't stupid! As a matter of fact he's okay with it. He decided he would come with us." Chichi said defensively. Bulma just glared at her.

"And what if hadn't been okay with it? Do you think just because you're having sex with him he likes you?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma drop it. He said he was okay with it. There's no use in arguing about it." Tarble said.

"You know what? You're right, because we have something we need to talk about." Bulma hissed.

"Like what?" Tarble asked.

"How about the fact that you told Vegeta about the IUW! Why would you do that! Who's side are you on?" Bulma glared at Tarble as she threw her hammer down.

"Because he was about to go purge a planet and look for saiyans. He had suspicions there were saiyans on that planet. It would have been unnecessary bloodshed." Tarble said. "Besides it's not like I told him _everything_." Tarble said in defense.

"Well can we please try to keep our mouths closed from now on?" Bulma asked.

"Fine." They all mumbled.

"I don't find telling my dad so bad though. I think he may start being nice to me again." Gohan said softly with a small hopeful smile.

"No worries Gohan. I'm sure he will." Bulma smiled at him. "Now let's get back to work we'll be done in no time. I give it about three more weeks, so after next week you should all start packing."

"You too?" Chichi said.

"Yes, but I'm going to start now, because I have to do it little by little so Vegeta won't notice my clothes are disappearing. I'll leave some of my least favorite outfits in his closet and leave them behind surely he'll notice if _all_ my clothes are gone." Bulma said as she did a check up on the controls to make sure they were functioning right.

"What about Trunk's stuff?" Chichi asked.

"I'll just have to sacrifice more sleep on the final week. When we are supposed to take our departure." Bulma said with a bit of a yawn.

"Are you sure? Won't you need plenty of rest if we are going to sneak off this ship successfully?" Chichi asked.

"I'll be fine." Bulma said.

**(((It's pretty obvious the next chapter will also be a THREE WEEKS LATER… Because there is absolutely no way I am going to write that all out. Stay in tuned though because that final day is going to be a doozy! I've been planning their departure for weeks! I've been planning this story for months, and I can't wait to write the chapter of their departure. I think I might be moving fast because I'm excited, but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW FOR LIL 'OL ME! )))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Old Habits Die Hard #15**

**(((Okay once again I'm feeling on fire! And I must admit I'm feeling a little cliffy today if you know what I mean? ^_- Okay my lovely readers you can read away now to your heart's content… I don't own dbz remember? BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Is this thing still on? Hehe))))**

**Chapter: SHIT**

Bulma woke up the next morning in Vegeta's bed this time they all made back inside. She was more tired than she thought she would be. Then again she was only getting like four hours of sleep. She then trudged to the kitchen it was 7:00am, and she was supposed to be fixing breakfast not just getting out of bed. When she got to the kitchen she heard the hum of the gravity room being used, however the kitchen was empty. No one had gotten around to getting Trunks up, because most of them were still asleep except for Vegeta and Kakorrot. Lucky bastards. Bulma took out a pan and began to put some eggs on it, but she saw three pans. She went for the one on the right and dropped the egg she was trying to put in the pan on the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but she then fell to the floor unconscious content with sleeping there.

#

_***One hour Later***_

"GET UP! EVERYONE IN THIS GODDAMN HOUSE GET UP!" Vegeta bellowed. Kakorrot had looked for breakfast as soon as he came out the GR, but all he found was Bulma on the floor sleeping. She had her face lying in an egg that had dropped on the floor. She was so tired she hadn't even turned on that circle thing for the pan to heat up. Everyone seemed to trudge to the kitchen at Vegeta racket. They all sat at the large table rubbing their eyes some of them went back to sleep. "TARBLE AND GOHAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta yelled again.

"Hmmm, it is time for school? I don't want to go yet mom.." Gohan muttered. Vegeta kicked Gohan's chair making him hit the fridge this woke everyone up.

"Oh my kami, Gohan!" Chichi squealed.

"What exactly were you all doing last night?" Vegeta asked.

"We were doing some- some… hmmm *snore*" Tarble had started, but collapsed on the table.

"Woman go wipe your face." Vegeta snarled. Bulma reached for her face discover it was covered in some kind of goo? She down at the floor correction egg slime. She wiped at her face with a paper towel.

"Now what were you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Working on the space-" Bulma almost blurted out the answer before Chichi covered her mouth.

"She was working on space planets. We were all looking it up together." Chichi said bags under her dark brown eyes.

"Oh really, why didn't you let Bulma say that then?" Vegeta asked raising an eye brow.

"She's sleepy. She may of said some nonsense and got us all in trouble." Chichi said quickly too quickly.

"Yeah, I'll buy it for now Earth woman, but don't expect this to the last conversation over this or whatever it is your hiding." Vegeta warned. Chichi gulped as another smirked formed on his lips. "Now get my damn breakfast ready!"

#

_**TWO WEEKS AND SIX DAYS LATER…**_

It was 3:00am, and everyone was ready to finally leave that damned saiyan alone forever. The ship was ready to go. "Wait, I forgot Trunks." Bulma said.

"Bulma make sure your quiet down there if you wake him our whole mission is in jeopardy." Tarble warned. "Vegeta is the strongest one here, no offense Goku, and if you wake him we are all done-"

"Okay okay, Tarble I get it. No wakie wakie Vegeta. I think I can handle it." Bulma said as she went back inside the ship. She went to Trunk's room on tip toe. She was as quiet as a mouse that is until she stepped on a rubber duck. **SQUEAL! **Bulma panicked and without thinking threw it at the wall. **SQUEAK!** She wanted to scream, but as she looked around and saw no Vegeta she sighed in relief. Thank god he had a hard training day, or he probably would have woken up.

#

She picked Trunks up out of his crib, and began to walk to the door smiling at her sleeping baby. She walked towards the elevator and ran into something hard and solid. She figured this was the elevator, so she pressed where the UP button was supposed to be. She only touched rock hard muscles? She finally looked up and noticed who it was. "VEGETA!

"Where the hell are you going?" Vegeta asked. Then he looked down at her hands. "With my son, and my unborn child?"

"I- Um.. Wanted some fresh air." Bulma said trying to get past him.

"I'll come with you."

"NO! I mean w-why would you want to come? You should be training." She said hesitantly.

"Why not, and I've been training hard all day not to mention I'm usually asleep during this hour, so why would I be training?" Vegeta asked her. Bulma tried to get an answer out, but he was totally right. He didn't train at this hour, he worked extra hard today, and he probably could use some fresh air, but why did it have to be now? Out of all the times she would have loved for him to walk with her on Earth he decides now was good.

"Vegeta I'm in the mood for some nuggets with bananas can you whip me some up please?" She asked using her being pregnant as a hopefully good way to get him gone even though she wasn't in that stage of pregnancy yet.

"No. I'm walking with you come on." Vegeta said. The only way she would get away now was to make a break for the ship, so as soon as they got on the deck, and Vegeta gasped at the ship and everyone on it she ran like hell! Just as she was about to reach the door Trunks was snatched from her hands. Trunks of course was giggling at the _game _his parents were playing with him. Vegeta was in front of her he glanced at the ship surprised to see everyone on it but them. They had been planning to leave him! He grew angry at that. Bulma looked up to her friends in the ship. Goku was in the driver's seat. He looked at Bulma his eyes showing sadness. He looked away from Bulma to Chichi then back to Bulma. He closed his eyes as if contemplating something. The whole while Bulma staring at him. He then pressed a button the ship. The engines roared to life, and her ship the one she stayed up constant nights to work, the one she was supposed to escape from_ him_ with disappeared. Bulma and Vegeta both stared at the ship going until it was nothing but a dot.

"Mommy where they go?" Trunks asked. Bulma bottom lip quivered as she looked away from the dot in space at the angry saiyan in front of her.

SHIT.

**(((Wasn't that fun to read, and write lol? I told you I was feeling a bit cliffy today, and that's what I meant. Both the chapters I updated had cliff hangers! I think it's the heat getting to me, but who knows. I guess me having some kind of I'm-so-hot-in-this-damn-house-I'm- going-to-die-of-dehydration-pretty-soon is good for you guys! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!))))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Old Habits Die Hard #16**

**(((I'm feeling snacky today, so we'll see how that mood effects my writing heehee :P. I **updated** today, because I was extremely happy with the reviews :D. The move I just wrote was super long! 2,000 something words. I usually don't write that much, so let's hope my hands aren't tired :o PLEASE REVIEW!))))**

**Chapter: Pissed**

Bulma stared at Vegeta for about two minutes straight. She couldn't bring herself to move or talk. All she could think about was how screwed she was, and how screwed up her _friends_ were for leaving her. I mean what kind of friend did that? Then again the person they in the pilot seat was Kakorrot, and Kakorrot didn't even know her all that well. The only thing he probably ever had in mind was saving Chichi. He didn't care jack squat about her, and what he had just done had sure showed that. She could see it in his eyes he had looked back at Chichi then at her. His eyes were saying sorry and begging for forgiveness before he'd even put his finger above that button. She knew in her heart what he was about to do, but she was in denial witch was why she was frozen stiff right now. It had to be dream. They didn't leave her. She had fallen asleep again while working that all! She would wake up any minute. She just had to! She was scared about what was going to happen to her. Wasn't that the moment you were supposed to wake up? No, just before you hit the ground, so what now? What was she supposed to do?

#

Vegeta was breathing hard but not from a workout but from his seething anger. He was so pissed he was shaking. He grabbed some of her hair not caring about her shouting and whining. She had tried to take his son and unborn child away from him. She had tried to leave without his permission. Tried to escape and worst of all the others_ did_ escape! He knew most of them didn't like him, but he had always thought of Kakorrot as his wingman. And Tarble his own damn brother betrayed him. When he finally got back in the ship he threw her on the couch. She screeched and would've dropped Trunks had she not been holding him so tightly.

#

Vegeta started to pace left to right the whole time not taking his glaring eyes off her. He didn't want to speak just yet in fear he'd yell and make Trunks start his aggravating crying. Bulma bit her lip as she sat up on the couch. She had to say _something_, or else he would most likely kill her. "Look, I can explain." She said hesitantly.

"OH, YOU CAN! CAN YOU? PLEASE EXPLAIN! YOU KNOW WHAT I TAKE THAT BACK, BECAUSE IF YOU SAY ONE THING WRONG I MIGHT BLAST YOU!" Vegeta seethed. Trunks began the crying noises of course, but Vegeta was to pissed to care.

"Vegeta I-" She tried anyway.

"NO, YOU NOTHING, DON'T SPEAK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vegeta growled out. Trunks cried louder.

"Vegeta please hear me out!" Bulma begged tears building up in her eyes.

"Hear you out for what? After all I did for you. What happened in the bathroom that day-" Vegeta said quietly in her face then backed up putting his hands on his head as if his head may explode at any second. "JUST SHUT UP!" He then unknowingly turned super saiyan. "BULMA DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW?" Vegeta asked both his eyes went blood shot red as he had popped a blood vessel both his eyes. Bulma almost screamed. She began crying hysterically.

"VEGETA PLEASE I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I JUST WANTED TO-"  
"YOU WANTED TO WHAT! WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT YOU HAD TO TAKE MY SON, AND MY UNBORN CHILD AWAY FROM ME!" He waited for respond and almost popped another blood vessel as he began again. "EXACTLY, NOT A DAMN THING! IT WAS ALL ABOUT YOU! YOU SLEFISH BITCH! WHO CARES IF I NEVER SEE MY SON AGAIN IF I NEVER SEE THE FACE OF MY SECOND CHILD! AS LONG AS YOU GET BACK TO EARTH GODDAMN IT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta stop please. Y-you're scaring me." Bulma said as she held her arms in a sorry attempt at a block against any hits she may have received. Vegeta sighed as he sat on the couch next to her his head in his hands. Then he leaned back on the couch looking exhausted.

"I want to kill you, woman, so very badly." Vegeta said as he lifted his hand to touch her left cheek. He put a bit of ki into his touch and it burned her a little. She made a sis sound and began holding her cheek tears in her eyes. He began to feel her neck softly yet to Bulma it seemed like there was a venomous snake sitting right there by her its fang inches away from her throat. "You are lucky woman that you are baring my child otherwise…" He trailed off his fingers smoothly going up and down her throat.

"Vegeta I-I I'm sorry…" She attempted.

"I honestly don't care, Bulma. You know what you did, and you will be watched by me 24/7. I want you to build a small room under the gravity chamber. I want_ nothing _in it. Is that clear?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Bulma nodded.

"That is where you will stay for hours on end while I am training. If I am training you are there. When I am ready to eat we will both leave, and I'll watch you closely as you cook. When I am asleep you will be in my bed next to me. You are not to move that spot, and If you ever do I will have something that'll warn me of that. Make sure you make that extra room lock from the outside." Vegeta said. "Until it's made however, I will not be training just watching you. If I suspect you are trying any trickery or more betrayal there will be punishment." Vegeta said. "Now get up you've got a new room to work on."

"Okay.." Bulma said following Vegeta inside the GR a crying Trunks still in her arms.

**(((Sorry had to rush that last part a little I'm trying to go to the pool lol! I really need to go! BYE SEE YOU GUYS LATER!))) REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Old Habits Die Hard # 17**

**(((Okay I'm not rushing off to the pool today, so I won't be rushing anything. I finished The Move, but I'm thinking of making a sequel… Hmmm, my mom's birthday is in two days, so I figured I could write now plan later. Kind of funny actually her birthday is the 17****th****, and this is the 17****th**** chapter. Cool huh? Okay please make sure you all review! :D)))**

**Chapter: New Rules. New Life. New shit to deal with.  
**

Bulma finished that room in only a week sadly for her. She couldn't make herself go slower with Vegeta's eyes piercing through the back of her head. She couldn't slack off for it to go slower with him watching her and rushing her. After all a non-training saiyan is an angry saiyan. They were always just looking to annoy you. When she finally did finish she thought he might be a bit more forgiving or at least not as mad as he was before, but he was just as cruel as the day he saw her trying to run away to the ship. He didn't even touch her anymore, and kami knew she wanted him to. That was the only time that he didn't have his guard up, and she could explain her actions. That was also why he probably wouldn't touch her. She still slept in his bed, but that seemed more for surveillance than anything else. He also slept way more softly. If she turned in bed just a little bit where it mad a creek his eyes would fly open, and they would stare at her intently looking for something she was doing wrong. The past week was hell, and she knew it would only get worse. He had to have some kind of pent up anger he didn't even smirk any more. All he did was frown.

#

Bulma was in the kitchen cooking not alone as usual. He was right over her shoulder, and every time she would pick a bottle to put something in the food he would ask what it was. Then if he felt like she was thinking about it to long or stuttering he would snatch it and throw it away. She picked up some paprika and was about to put it on the deviled eggs.

"What's that?" Vegeta asked.

"Paprika," Bulma said in an annoyed tone.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"It sea-" Bulma couldn't finish as he cut her off.

"Is it poison?"  
"No. It's-"

He snatched it from her. "I'm throwing it away." He said.

"Oh my gosh, Vegeta! I am never going to get to season anything if you keep throwing it all away! All your food is going to be nasty and plain." She couldn't take this! He always cut her off just, so she could sound like she was up to something.

"Are you questioning me, woman?" Vegeta growled as he threw the paprika away anyway.

"My god! Why don't you just cook for your damn self!" Bulma said as she walked off angrily.

"Get. Back. In. Here." Vegeta said dangerously low. She knew that kind of stuff wouldn't fly anymore, but this had been happening for too long. If you added it all up he'd asked about 21 meals and what she put in them all week. She was sick and tired of it.

"Sorry," Bulma mumbled. Every time she did something he didn't like she always had to say sorry even when he was dead wrong. Otherwise he would choke her until she said it. It hurt her pride saying that to such a jackass, but she didn't want her baby seeing his mother get choked. He was only one, and he shouldn't have to see those things.

"Mama food!" Trunks whined banging his fist on his high chair.

"Alright Trunks, it's almost ready." Bulma said. When she finally finished the deviled eggs she handed Vegeta his plate. Then she chopped some chicken and gave Trunks his plate then began to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to the room." Bulma said with a sigh.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." She said as she turned to go up the stairs.

"Bulma…" Vegeta said in warning tone.

"Look Vegeta, I really need some time alone. If I can't get that for five minutes without being locked in that jail cell you call a room. I am going to fucking explode." Bulma said pointing at the GR's door.

"Woman.." Vegeta said the warning in his tone worse.

#

She just shook her head with a tired smile on her face as she walked up to Kakorrot's old room. She lay on his bed and cried at least when she came to Kakorrot's room it took Vegeta a little bit longer to find her. He was probably up already coming for her. She couldn't stand him. He never let her be alone, and when she did something like this punishment always followed whether it be another threatening choke, a hit or slap that was rare though in less she back talked him bad enough to hurt his feelings, or time under gravity she couldn't stand.

He walked into the room he didn't look very happy. "What have I told you about turning your back on me?" Vegeta asked.

"I just want to die, Vegeta. Can you grant me that? I don't want to live this life with the man I love killing me inside. I can't stand this." Bulma said as she hugged the pillow on the bed. A tear slid down her left cheek. "How can you do this to me? What am I to you, huh?"

"You're nothing, a simple slave." Vegeta growled.

"Then why won't you kill me? What do I mean to you, I don't get it." Bulma said that last one she had to admit hurt, and it made her want to die all the more.

"You are so selfish." Vegeta said. That's what he always said every time she brought this up. That she wanted him to kill her, but he never would tell her how.

"How am I selfish, Vegeta? Because I don't want this shitty life you put out for me, huh? Is it because I'm not grateful you let me live the day I supposedly betrayed you?" Bulma asked tears came down her cheeks, but she didn't care.

"YOU DID BETRAY ME! YOU BITCH!" Vegeta yelled his anger getting the best of him for a split second. He shook his head.

"Is that's what this is all about?" Bulma asked like he was being childish.

"You just don't get it do you? The child in you. Did you ever ask it if it wanted to live still? Did you ever ask if it wanted to see its father? You ever ask Trunks if he wanted to leave his father and never see him again? No. You want to know why, because all you do is think about yourself." Vegeta growled.

"That- that's not true…" Bulma said her tears coming down heavier she hiccupped once then twice.

"Yes it is! Did you ever think about me, Bulma? What I felt for you." Vegeta asked; she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Felt?" Bulma asked looking in his eyes just maybe… hoping.

"Whatever I _felt_ was lost the minute I saw you run to that ship. That was your decision, Bulma. You made it not me." Vegeta said anger coming back to his eyes from that day.

"But that's not fair! I didn't know that." Bulma screamed.

"I think one part of you did. You're reasoning for not opening yourself up to listen to what that part of you was saying is none of my concern. All I know is you chose to leave me. You_ humans_ cannot feel what true love is. That is why you can leave the person you bonded with once you're married. You just like you do not love." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, and you _saiyans_ do?" Bulma asked.

"Saiyans may not say your stupid word, but we can feel it for our mate." Vegeta growled.

"Whatever…" Bulma said under her breath.

"Yeah, that's all you can say. I don't lie, Bulma. You know what I said is true." Vegeta said.

"No, it's not! I loved you!" Bulma said.

"No, if you loved me you wouldn't have tried to leave me!" Vegeta said.

"I hate you." Bulma said another tear slipping down her cheek.

#

"Well then come on. I believe you've got a date with a five times the gravity of Earth." Vegeta growled as he pulled her arm and roughly dragged her out of Kakorrot's old bed.

"NO VEGETA STOP!" Bulma screamed tears in her eyes. He stepped inside the gravity room dragging her with him and turned it up to a measly five for him, and a certain death for Bulma if left in there too long. She immediately dropped to the ground in pain screaming for him to help her and to turn it off after about two minutes her vision became blacker. "N-no I-I loved h-him… W-what happened to h-him…" Her body wasn't able to support her weight anymore, and she crashed down onto the floor. "V-vegeta…" She managed before she finally blacked out all her bones broken.

**(((Well maybe, he was a little mean? But I think her selfish ass had it coming. LOL I hope none of you are too mad at me! :D Please review my little story. More drama and suspense and romance and all that other good stuff to come… I plan for them to actually land on a planet pretty soon. For those who are wondering Bulma is two months pregnant. I am not sure if I said something to make you think otherwise but now you know so disregard whatever it is I had said. REEVVIIEEEWWW!))))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Old Habits Die Hard # 18**

_**READ ME!**_

**(((Okay the last chapter's reviews were terrible as a matter of fact there were none. If any other chapter is like the last I will be **_**FORCED**_** to put this story on hold till it gets enough reviews for me to feel like I should continue, and I'll then work on a different story while this one is on hold. Yes, I do appreciate the alerts and favorites, but reviews are what matters most. As I said if it happens again I'll just put it on hold to an author reviews means people like your story if you get none then no one likes your story, so why keep writing it? Also has a new thing where you can keep track of how many views each chapter got and considering the fact you don't have to be a member to review I expected much more reviews. And according to the chart chapter 17 got 110 views. You see what I mean? Thank you for reading this whoever didn't skip. And please enjoy the chapter.)))**

**Chapter: The real agenda**

Bulma woke up a week later she was completely healed, but how? She sat up on the medical bed she was on and looked around. She was on the ship still. She noticed there was a window in the room she looked out at the stars and noticed a blue planet. She got up slowly and went over to the window. She looked out of it at the small blue planet that was growing in size as they got closer. "Beautiful isn't it?" A voice from behind asked.

"What do you want, Vegeta?" Bulma said grudgingly.

"Don't make me put you back in that rejuvenation tank." Vegeta said angrily.

"Whatever… Where's Trunks?" She asked she was still deeply hurt by Trunk's hair and eye color, but she tried not to let it get to her.

"I have a surprise for you, woman, it's a sort of sorry for lying to you." Vegeta said.

"Oh really, about what?" Bulma asked skeptically.

"I said I had felt something for you. It was a lie just to make an argument." Vegeta stated as if it was just a small white lie.

"Liar," Bulma hissed.

"Look, I have got to say I was hoping this would go over easy. Let's not make it hard alright?" Vegeta growled as he turned his back on her.

"Why can't you just admit you felt something for me as I did for you?" Bulma raged.

"Did?" Vegeta repeated.

"That's right, Vegeta. Did." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Doesn't matter to me," Vegeta growled. What should he care that the insufferable wench had finally gotten it through her thick skull; he wasn't the same any more. If he wasn't supposed to care though, why did he feel his this hurting in his chest at her words? "We will be going onto that blue planet in an hour be ready, and feed your son he's crying." Vegeta said as he left the room.

#

Bulma went to Trunks' room once Vegeta left. She picked up her son and started to cry. He stared back at her weirdly with his blue eyes. She touched his light purple hair gently and cried hugging him tightly. He didn't quite understand why she was crying, but he attempted to wrap his tiny arms around her. He finally decided to say something when he noticed if he didn't he wouldn't be getting fed. "Why you cry mommy?" He asked.

"I'm just happy Trunks." She said through sniffles.

"What about?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"What's that?"

"An object of… never mind. Your hair is purple again, and your eyes are blue." She said happily yet sadly. Trunks just seemed to shrug not really understanding that it mattered much. She just smiled just like his father. What did it matter what color they were as long as they could fight? She walked to the kitchen wiping her tears. She picked up a sippycup, and a little baby plate. She put little sliced up peanut butter and jellies on it and grape juice in the cup. She almost dropped it when she realized something. Vegeta wasn't behind her breathing down her neck. She smiled softly maybe this was a part of her present. She knew Vegeta wasn't saying sorry for lying though. He was apologizing for hurting her. That would also explain why he hadn't punished her for calling him a liar. She guessed he was finally over it, the betrayal. She wondered if he would ever stop switching back and forth from the old him, and the new him.

#

They landed on the planet in exactly an hour just as Vegeta had said. Bulma saw Vegeta standing at the ship's entrance waiting on her. She walked up to him Trunks in her arms. "Thank you." She said. He just nodded not one for sentimental moments besides even though he was letting her off the hook. He still didn't trust her not one bit.

He stepped of the ramp onto the dark purple soft grass. The sky was a navy blue, and the trees all had leaves that matched the color of the tall wild grass around them. Their clouds was a normal blue a bit lighter than the rest of the clouds, and the rain pouring down was a weird dark green yet you could see through the green as if it were clear.

"We need an umbrella." Bulma said.

"We are fine." Vegeta retorted putting up an invisible ki shield, so they wouldn't get wet.

"What planet is this?"

"Planet Glaukos, according to the information I read it was named that for its light blue appearance on the outside, but its rather dark on the actual planet." Vegeta said as he still walked towards a small city he saw in the distance.

"Well, why are we here?" Bulma asked.

"Would you quit asking questions! You're going to get back on the ship in a minute so just shut up and wait." Vegeta growled. Bulma pouted at his attitude as she walked faster to keep up with him. Once they made it to the town a bunch of blue natives turned their heads to look at them. They all had different versions of blue for skin, and all of them had some kind of shade of orange for hair. One of the girls walked up to them.

"What is it that you want aliens?" She asked.

"Nothing from you, now get out of my way." Vegeta growled glaring at her. Trunks sent his own glare at the woman seeing that his father didn't seem to like her.

"Very rude I-" She began before a hole was shot through her stomach. She died instantly. Trunks giggled at the new game they were playing. Vegeta smirked at his son.

"Vegeta! Why did you kill that poor woman! What is wrong with you?" Bulma screeched. She was about to go try to help the dead body, but Vegeta grabbed her scowling forcing her to get behind him.

"You are on my side you don't help the enemy." Vegeta said.

"What the hell are you talking about! She wasn't an enemy! For Kami's sake Vegeta! She didn't even try to land one punch on your prideful ass!" She screamed.

"Woman, shut up! What the fuck do you think we are here for, a tea party? I am going to purge this planet as soon as I get what I want." He bellowed.

"And what might that be?" She asked glaring daggers at him.

"The black star dragon ball," He said taking out the radar he had in his breast plate.

"How did you get that?" She hissed.

"Well I did remember _some_ things." He said with a smirk. Then he frowned all of a sudden. "One of them being, how I never got my wish for immortality."

"Why would you need that? Freiza is dead." She said.

"I don't know. I guess you never know what people's real agendas' are until you catch them in the act hmmm? You would know all about _that_ wouldn't you, Bulma?"

**(((Hehehhehe more drama ahead! PLEASE REVIEW! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE TOP A/N PLEASE DO READ IT! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!))))))**


	19. Chapter 19

**Old Habits Die Hard #19**

**(((Okay I have to say thanks for all the reviews guys! You made my day! I loved every single one, and I thank you all for taking the time out to review for me. Well I'm not going to keep blathering on about god knows what, but please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Remember I'm watching you. I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Lol sorry had to say it I just watched Jack & Jill yesterday. I don't own.)))**

**Chapter: Past memories right in front of me**

Bulma looked up at the natives with a look of desperateness. She was hoping they didn't blame her for the current events. They weren't really paying attention to her needless to say some of them we staring at the body with blank faces others were crying, and then there were a few that were glaring at them angry about it. "You need to get off this planet! You are no longer welcome on planet Glaukos, leave immediately." Said an older Glaukian.

"As if we were ever welcomed," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"We should go, Vegeta." Bulma said frowning at him.

"Okay, I'm sick of you already. I knew this was a bad idea. Now these stupid blue freaks are going to think we are weak, because we cannot agree." Vegeta said angrily as he shot a ki blast killing another Glaukian out of anger. "Get your ass back on that ship!"

"No until you stop- ah! What are you doing?" Bulma screeched as Vegeta lifted her with one arm.

"I'm taking you back-"  
"No please I can't stay locked up on that ship forever! Please, I'll behave! Vegeta!" Bulma pleaded. She couldn't stand that stupid ship it was large of course, but no person in their right mind would want to be in it for as long as she had.

"Fine, but another word, and I'm taking you back." Vegeta hissed. Bulma nodded as he put her back down. "According to this dragon radar it should be right about… here." Vegeta said as he came up to someone's house, but some woman ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He growled in response.

"No, sir please, have mercy! I have a young child in there asleep. She is so young to die. We are so poor. What can you possibly want from us?" The woman asked begging him to leave her child alone. Vegeta again rolled his eyes. Was everyone so impossible to work with?

"I do not want you stupid brat's life. I just want the shiny orange ball in there." He growled as he shrugged her hand off his shoulder still not facing her.

"B-but it's got to be worth a lot of money. That was supposed to feed my family for a long time. Sir, we have no money. We need it." The woman was now in tears in fear her baby was in danger and even if it wasn't in danger from death; it would soon be from hunger without that ball.

"That's not my problem." Vegeta said as he was about to enter the house uninvited. The woman quickly grabbed his foot.

"Please sir! There's good in everyone. I know you can find it in your heart to not take the ball away from us." The woman pleaded.

"If you don't get the hell off my foot in three seconds, I'll show you just how much _good_ I have in my heart!" Vegeta yelled threateningly.

"Vegeta quit being a jackass and let her keep it!" Bulma hissed. Vegeta glared daggers at her. When the woman didn't move Vegeta got pissed.

"That's it! Either get off now, or your brat is going to grow up without a mother!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's nice Vegeta, make everyone suffer like you did, huh?" Bulma asked shaking her head. "Since your planet was destroyed you feel like you have to destroy other people's planets the same case goes with the mother situation." Bulma said revealing some of his past to outsiders witch he really didn't like. He balled his fist trying to keep himself from hitting her. He then appeared in front of her grabbing her neck. She dropped Trunks who began to wail as his knees hit the ground painfully. Vegeta had her neck in his hand and was holding her up in the air.

"Say something else, and I'll snap your neck." Vegeta growled.

"Daddy!" Trunks wailed making Vegeta sigh out of exasperation. The woman was way much more trouble than she was worth –what was she even worth, about a zinnie, if that- Vegeta dropped her. He couldn't take any more after that little fiasco. He picked Trunks up then he shot each and everyone one of the natives, and he then took the black star ball out the little house. He then saw the baby that the native was trying to protect. When he walked outside he saw that the native that had been begging was still alive. She saw her baby in his hand and began crying her tears that same green as the rain.

"PLEASE NO!" She yelled as she reached up from the ground.

"Vegeta stop it! Give her back her baby!" Bulma yelled.

"Who's side are u on woman!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta you got what you came for don't kill anyone else." Bulma pleaded for the woman.

"Why shouldn't I! I ought to kill her and leave the child alive to fend for itself." Vegeta growled.

"Like Freiza did you?" Bulma asked.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Vegeta yelled.

"Maybe I don't Vegeta, but I know enough! You're only doing this to get back at the universe for what it has done to you, but it's not fair. These people didn't do anything to you. You shouldn't take it out on them! It's one thing to want to rule the universe, but this bloodshed is just some form of sick pay back."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yet I do, if this really isn't some form of sick payback then leave. Leave go kill the leader and claim this planet in the property of Prince Vegeta prince of all Saiyans." Bulma forced herself not to gag when she said kill. It felt like some kind of forbidden fruit that had entered her mouth.

"Whatever, I don't need this." Vegeta growled as he sat the baby down near its mother.

"I know you don't." Bulma said as she hugged him. He didn't push her away though, nor did he hug back. He just stood there with a bit of a blush on his face. Bulma took Trunks out his arms, so he could carry her, and she could carry Trunks as he flew. Once Vegeta left the ground Bulma looked back, back to the woman and child she had just saved. The woman then looked up into the young Bulma's eyes. 'God bless you' the woman mouthed. Bulma smiled and nodded. Trunks seem to catch on and waved to them as the woman's baby waved back.

**(((That's it for this chapter, but don't think Vegeta has gone soft at all. He spared that woman and child only because they reminded him of himself besides he still got what he went to that planet for, and he's not heading back to his ship just yet. Stay tooned to find out where he's going. Don't forget to review please!)))**


	20. Chapter 20

**Old Habits Die Hard #20**

**(((Ok, so I was thinking about what I said in chapter 18. And the review peaked for that chapter, and the next they fell back down to only one person reviewing. I've also realized they seem to keep rising and falling. Well I decided I'm going to start give a limit for each chapter. So before I update again I need this story to have at least 40 reviews. I'm going to be very strict about it to so please make sure you review! Have you guys looked at Majin Love? That was my all-time best story. Even though Everything is no what it seems got more reviews. Majin Love use to get like seven reviews a chapter. That's why it's only got 21 chapters yet 57 reviews. This story however has now 20 chapters with 37 reviews. See the difference? Okay so I'm not going to stress you guys out, but please review.)))  
**_**REVIEW!**_

**Chapter: Saiyanjins**

Bulma walked back into the ship depressed. She sighed as she carried Trunks to his own room and put him in his cradle. She felt bad. She had suggested Vegeta kill their king, and that's what he did. _He marched – well flew – right up to their king and tried to slice his head off with a smooth attack, but the body guards the king had with him could see what Vegeta wanted to do by looking in his dead eyes. They immediately slipped through a trap door that was under the desk. Guards started to pile into the room, and they even tried to take Trunks out her arms. He bit them, and they dropped the wailing child. Vegeta ended up fighting everyone in that room, and when he tried to get to the king he had to kill more people, so they could get out his way. She of course had been fighting a little to keep Trunks near her witch wasn't easy. The people weren't much stronger than normal humans, but you try fighting hundreds of people with the same power level as you. The next thing she knew blood splattered across her face. She heard multiple screams around her and some yelling. Then everyone backed away from her falling to the ground bowing with green tears coming down their faces. When she looked up she saw Vegeta holding their king by his hair. The king's body however was tossed to the side somewhere. Vegeta was showing the dead body to those people. Bulma covered Trunks' eyes and started to cry herself. This was all her fault, and everyone was paying dearly for it. Vegeta had of course called the planet in the name of the saiyan empire. _

She sat on her bed thinking about what happened a few hours ago, but she knew it wasn't the end of it all. Vegeta would take over the known Universe and make it his. She just hoped it would be over quickly, and quickly was what she got about 8 months later Vegeta had most of the known universe in his control. In this time Bulma had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Bulla. Trunks was now two years old and could run pretty well, so Vegeta had decided he would start his training today. She of course thought it was too early, but she voiced nothing. It wasn't like she had a say in it. Although 8 months had passed everything seemed the same. Vegeta still didn't touch Bulma. The only thing different was they had their new planet where they were royalty, and Bulma got her own room.

#

Bulma decided she would get up late today. She was royalty after all. Vegeta had found the planet of his unknown saiyan cousins. They were called Saiyanjin. They were just like normal saiyans except their tails matched their hair color, a midnight black. Vegeta was most powerful saiyan, so they accepted him as their leader. Bulma had thought it was _too_ easy, but then again when it came to saiyans strength was all that mattered. Though she had a feeling there was a _reason_ Vegeta hadn't know about this race nor did the other saiyans. She had feeling something had happened during their history that they may finally see the chance at getting back at their cousin race. She decided she was going to figure it out, and for that reason alone she forced herself to get up.

Bulma walked down the hallway to the Saiyanjin library. She pulled out a history book and began reading. _Long ago, there was only one race of saiyans. They fought together, and they were the strongest empire alive. They were even stronger than the Colds who are currently ruling the universe. They had ruled. It had been a great time. A great time for everyone back then. The saiyans were very nice, and never killed anyone. Until one day a baby was born. It had a brown tail, and its twin had a black tail that matched its hair. These babies for some reason were very aggressive, and they loved to kill. They had great hearing and hunting skills. They found that soon more and more saiyans were becoming born with brown or black tails instead of white. They acted the same as the first two babies. It wasn't long until the brown tailed saiyans wanted to keep their blood pure, and had decided to only mate with brown tailed saiyans. The black tailed saiyans had done the same, but they didn't want to be called a saiyan anymore they felt like they were entirely better than the brown tailed saiyans even though they were weaker. They began calling themselves Saiyanjins. Well it wasn't long till war broke out. Then the fates settled themselves on one terrible day. When a brown tailed saiyan- _

"Where's the rest of it?" Bulma thought aloudthere had to be more, but the pages were torn out. She frowned they must have done that when they heard of Vegeta being the new king, so what exactly had Vegeta put her and her kids in? "We're in trouble." Bulma whispered. She knew she needed more though she couldn't just base what was going to happen by some war and racism the Saiyans and Saiyanjins had for one another. She needed more information. She took the book and left the library to go do some more research on a computer.

#

Vegeta and his son were in the newly built gravity room built by the Saiyanjins. It was Trunks' practice time the boy was practicing 30gs. Then all of a sudden Vegeta heard small whistling sound only his saiyan ears could pick up. He found out it was occurring somewhere near the gravity simulator. When he started hearing a sound similar to sparks being created his eyes widened. He grabbed Trunks and rushed out the gravity room just as it exploded. They both were sitting outside staring at the room that they had trained in. That blast wouldn't have killed him, but Trunks would've been finished. Vegeta frowned decided only the woman would make the gravity machine, and she would be the only one updating it. He had a feeling something was up, and he didn't need a repeat of what had just happened. He walked into the rubble where the simulator use to be the wires looked like they had been through an explosion of course. However, you could still see that someone clipped them, but who would dare?

Vegeta walked into the palace his son close behind him. "You, who was the one to work on that gravity machine?" Vegeta asked a passing scientist who looked as white as a sheet.

"You're alive?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta growled holding the scientist by the neck.

"I- uh- I heard the explosion." The scientist stuttered.

"The GR is built in a soundless house, so the hum won't wake anyone. How could you have heard the explosion?" Vegeta had to keep himself from killing the scientist then. The man hadn't known about the soundless thing, so he was caught stuck in a lie. He spit in Vegeta's face, and Vegeta immediately killed him without thinking. "Shit!" Vegeta growled as he realized he would never get an answer.

"Dad is someone after us?" Trunks asked a little frightened. The boy never almost, so he was in a bit of a shock.

"I don't know, son. Listen to daddy alright. Don't eat anything they give you, nothing. Only eat mommy's food. Don't go anywhere without me knowing and never stay alone, understand?" Vegeta said. Trunks nodded. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he would listen to his father. This seemed very serious.

_**READ ME!**_

**(((Okay you guys weren't expecting that little twist were you? Someone is out to get Vegeta and his family, but who? You may or may not find out next chapter, but to find out what's in store you'll need to review! Remember before I update I want this story to have 40 reviews. It can be on this chapter or any chapter, I don't really care as long as it has 40. You guys have a nice day! Oh and yes I know Saiyanjins is really just an Asian language, but let's pretend it's not okay?))))  
REVIEW!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Old Habits Die Hard #21**

**(((Okay thanks for the reviews. Okay so I'll update again as soon as I get 5 reviews. :D No worries as long as I get 5. I will update. :D I am also going to start thanking people for reviewing after all they are the ones who make me want to keep writing, so thank you: **_**smalsa, bulmab69, G6BulmaG6.**_** Thank you from the bottom of my heart you're the ones making this happen.)))**

**Chapter: Suspicions **

Vegeta walked into Bulma's room. She was on the computer looking as if she was studying something. He just shrugged. Why should he care it was probably just a stupid invention. He looked over to his little girl. He had never thought he would have a baby girl and truth be told he was still getting used to it. She looked so soft and helpless, and she had that insufferable blue hair and eyes like her mother. He smirked, boys would definitely be a problem when she got older.

"Woman, I need a new gravity room." Vegeta said.

"New one, didn't those people just build you one?" She asked.

"Yes, and it blew up." Vegeta crossed his arms glaring at her as if it was her fault.

"What was wrong with it? Did you push yourself to hard? You're always doing that. I tell you time and-"

"Quit your mindless blather, woman, it was not me, and it was only 30gs. Your son was training in it."

"My son, Trunks? Are you kidding me 30gs! They should have put more than that on its standards. I mean what do they think your weak?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta weirdly.

"Of course they don't." Vegeta shut the door with his foot, and Bulma bit her lip her mind going back to the old days. Well she was actually only 30, so it wasn't too long ago. He got closer to her. "Someone clipped the wires." He whispered in her ear looking around to make sure no one was watching them.

"What?" She asked dumbly but not because it surprised her, because she could have sworn they were going to finally do something again. She blushed forgetting the conversation. Vegeta looked at her weird wondering why she was blushing.

"What?" Vegeta asked directing his question to her blush.

"Oh nothing," She said it fading away. Vegeta just shrugged. He didn't really care. "Oh yeah the uh wires… You said they were cut? Well I have been doing a little research on these people, and I'm not sure what but brown tailed saiyans did something to the black tailed ones. I'm not totally sure, but they could have a grudge on you for what your ancestors did. They may be trying to kill you. I'm not sure though I found a text book on it, but the pages were burned except that little part I told you. I'm doing research on it but nothing's decided yet." Bulma said all the while looking at the computer.

"I have no doubt something's going on. I talked to a scientist about the gravity room. I asked him who made it, and he looked at me like I was a ghost. He had asked if I was alive then said he heard the explosion." Vegeta said frowning at the floor as he recalled the memory.

"So what's weird about him hearing an explosion and thinking the worst?" Bulma asked.

"What's _weird_ is that it's built in a soundless house no one could of heard it. It was a lie. He was lying." Vegeta said balling his fist in anger. He wanted to kill that fool all over again.

"Well what did he say after you suspected the lie?"

"He spit in my face." Vegeta growled. Bulma had to contain herself from laughing. Vegeta's growl got louder from her chuckles.

"Then what," She half laughed.

"I killed him."  
"YOU WHAT?! WHY?! How are you supposed to get answers now?" Bulma asked him as if it were so stupid and childish for him to kill the man over that. Then again maybe it was at least before he got answers that is. Bulla woke and started to cry causing Bulma to huff in anger. She picked up her baby and tried to rock her, but it seemed a bit fast for an infant. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Bulma did another huff and gave Bulla a bottle.

"You don't think I thought of that woman?" Vegeta asked rolling his eyes.

"Before or after," Bulma asked. Vegeta snarled. Of course, she couldn't help but think. "I'm going to continue my research until then you be careful alright?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. He got up and walked to the door.

"Oh and since these people maybe after us, you'll be cooking all our food and fixing and working on my training equipment, and don't get food from the café no one eats there, so I assume it's poisoned. Get it from a local market and _don't_ get into trouble." Vegeta warned her. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor at her having to do her old job again. She had thought that was over. She rubbed her temples as Vegeta left the room.

#

Vegeta walked out the room. If Bulma was going to do her research; he would do his too. Trunks was in the kitchen. He was trying to fix peanut butter and jelly like his mother, but he had almost nothing on the sandwich yet a lot on his own self. Trunks looked up and smiled at his father. Vegeta frowned.

"_Great_, you got this shit all over yourself. Go tell your mother. I have an errand to run." Vegeta said walking outside the door. Trunks shrugged and walked over to his mother's rooms. Outside Vegeta heard a screech and chuckled. He headed down the hallway towards his royal throne room. He called forth a guard. "Who do you have here who worked on the gravity room?" Vegeta asked.

"Why would you want to know, _sir_." The guard said the last part in blunt disrespect. Vegeta growled.

"Just go get the damn scientists!" Vegeta roared.

"As you wish your majesty," He said with a smirk. Vegeta raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

#

The man came back a while later with about five scientists. Vegeta looked them all over. He reached into his breast plate pulling out a notepad. They all had name tags, so he wrote their names on it Tom, Jerry, Rebecca, Charles, and Suzan. He put the notepad back in his breast plate. "The gravity room exploded today. Do any of you have any idea why?"

"Um, did you push it too hard, sir? We have rumors on our planet that brown tails like-" Jerry stopped talking as he was cut off by, the head scientist, Tom's glare.

"Brown tails? It sounds as if you planned the explosion out as if you were going to use that as an excuse." Vegeta growled.

"An excuse for what my king?" Asked Rebecca.

"For my death," Vegeta grounded out.

"B-b-but sir! That would be treason! We would never!" Yelled Suzan frantically.

"Would you shut it Suzan? You're going to get us all in trouble." Charles said.

"I can assure you sir, we would never betray you." Rebecca offered.

"Sure you wouldn't whore. I'll be watching you, all of you." Vegeta said as he glared at Tom.

"Well sir, we're sorry for the inconvenience. We will make you a new one." Tom offered with a smug smile.

"No, you won't. I have someone else doing that for me." Vegeta said, and he watched as the man's smile turn to a frown. "You're all dismissed get out." Vegeta waved his hand in a shoo motion, and they all walked out calmly. He knew it wouldn't be the last he saw of them.

#

Vegeta walked to Bulma's room again. "What else did you find woman?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta looked around the room was empty, but there was a note on the bed. He read it.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_I went out for a while. I'll come back soon don't wait up. Oh and I took Bulla with me. I couldn't find Trunks. He is probably just playing a game of act like mommy is in trouble. I bet he thinks I'm hiding still. Would you clear that up for him? You know, that I went out real quick? Tell him I'll play when I get back. _

_Love,_

_Bulma_

"Where did she go then usually she would say, so I could get her if there was any trouble. And I told her about these people, and she looked them up. Why would she go out so late?" Vegeta wondered aloud. He just shrugged it off for now. He needed to find Trunks apparently they were playing a game of- pretend mommy's in trouble? What the fuck? Since when did they play _that_? He shook his head. He needed to find Trunks something weird was going on.

**(((Sorry about the late update. I promise not to do it again. I had a bit of writer's block, but you know how I am! I never have it for long ^_^! Okay so where's Trunks? Is he even in the castle? Where did Bulma go? Why did she go out so late? What kind of ridiculous game were her and Trunks playing? Find out next chapter!)))**


	22. Chapter 22

Old Habits Die Hard #22 (((Okay so I won't be bolding the A/Ns anymore. School has started back up, and I'll be typing on my phone again. I know this sounds like bad news because usually that makes me update slower, cause I gotta email it to myself copy and paste it on Microsoft blah blah blah... ect. This time though it's good news! You know why? 'Cause this lovely site now allows you to copy and paste something off of your phone! I'm trying that baby out for this chapter :). Also another thing! I didn't really need 5 reviews last chapter just 3. It was more of a challenge that I didn't have patience to carry out... Lolz. Anyways... Please enjoy!))) Chapter: Behind Closed Doors Vegeta began to slowly look around the apartment. He did it as quiet as he could though mostly because he knew something had to be going on. Trunks was only two after all, and the woman had complained forever about him training Trunks. Though she always denied acting as if she barely had said a word, surely she didn't think Trunks was old enough to be left alone thinking he was playing some crazy game. It was ridiculous and none of it added up. Vegeta stepped on something then, soft and furry. It was purple. He picked it up and found it was attached to a Trunks. The boy opened his eyes and uncovered his mouth. He let go a scream that made Vegeta's ears ache as he dropped him. Trunks massaged his tail as he turned to look at the person who stepped on it. It was his dad! "D-dad?" Trunks asked shyly. Vegeta just held his ears breathing hard. What the fuck was wrong with his son? Using a technique that females would of used to get out of that. How cowardly! He finally let his ears go and stood straight. "What the fuck was that?" Vegeta snarled. "What was what?" Trunks asked confused. "You grew your tail back?" Vegeta asked forgetting about the shriek. "No, more like those bad guys pulled it out. Remember when mom chopped it off at birth? Well those guys pulled that little nub until it was a full grown tail again." Trunks said. "What guys according to your mother. You were both playing a stupid game." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "She lied to you? That's not like her maybe she didn't want you to know. Where is she? I thought those guys took her." Trunks said looking around excitedly. "She apparently went out, and she left me a note. That's how I figured it out." Vegeta said. "That must be a fake then!" Trunks shouted. "We have to get mom! If she's not still here they must of took her! We gotta hurry before-" "Slow down boy," Vegeta said cutting him off. "Honestly, I don't think I believe this letter either, but this place doesn't look like it's been in any sort of struggle." "What? The table was-" Trunks started, but then stopped as he saw the table was fine. He looked all around everything was fine. It was as if he'd fallen asleep and had a bad dream. "Well how do you explain my tail?" Trunks asked. "Not that I don't believe you, but tails grow back often for children." Vegeta shrugged. "I know what I saw." Trunks frowned. "Hn, I believe you." "Really?" Trunks asked. Vegeta nodded. "Let's go look for her." Vegeta said. Trunks smiled and followed his dad out of the apartment. # Bulma looked up at the ceiling or her and Vegeta's bedroom floor. She was in a huge room, and it was so huge it showed both her and Vegeta's bedrooms floors'. It also showed Trunks's room floor, so whenever someone walked in or out of their rooms she saw it. But more importantly they saw it. The black tailed saiyans were keeping her captive in this room. She was tied up, and she had duck tape on her mouth even though the room was sound proof. Bulla was sitting next to her. She was in a cradle crying. They couldn't put anything on her mouth in fear she would die. Bulma looked at her little girl. I promise we'll be out of here soon. She mentally told Bulla. One of the black tailed saiyans came in front of her. He pulled the duck tape off. "AHHHHH!" Bulma screamed as he tore it off not very gently. "Listen, you'll answer every question we have, and then we will let you go home. You are not to tell Vegeta or Trunks. If you do we will kill you. It won't matter if Vegeta is standing only a centimeter away. We will kill you still." He said. "You can't kill me! Vegeta will have your head! All of your heads!" Bulma screamed. "Is this the part when I back down and let you go, and you tell Vegeta, and the bad black tailed evil saiyans get taken out by the good guy?" He asked sarcasticly. "Well there's three reasons that won't work. We will risk our lives to take you out. It will still pain Vegeta, and our mark will be left on him forever. Wether we die trying or not, we don't care. Two more things: We are not the bad guys, and Vegeta is not the good guy. We are all in between I guess that's what's wrong with saiyans and humans." The man smirked. "I... you can't... he doesn't.. I don't..." Bulma stuttered shaking her head. "You see? You think your loyal to him, but you're not. You won't risk your life or gladly give it for him. You are not loyal not like we are." "That isn't true! I love him!" Bulma screeched. "Oh, you do? A man that has took everything from you. A man that doesn't give a shit about you or that little girl. You are unwanted, and so is that sniveling girl!" The saiyanjin yelled. There he said it. He had said her worst fear out loud. Vegeta didn't give a shit about her or Bulla. That she was just a tool, and Bulla was just an unwanted part that broke off the tool. Of course Trunks was wanted. He could be trained, and he could be a heir. Her and her daughter were a different story just like the saiyanjin said. Unwanted. Tears leaked down her face as she was forced to face the truth. She couldn't handle the truth that was why she never really asked Vegeta what her worth was to him. She was afraid that was the answer, and he was so blunt he'd probably give her the truth. He hadn't fucked her in forever, so was she even a tool? Then came the question of why Vegeta had made her of royalty when she could of been just some stupid whore in his chambers none of it made any sense witch was why she didn't want to face it. "You're wrong!" Bulma cried out. "You want me to be. You known it's the truth, and that's why you're crying." He said. Bulma just turned her head how could they read her so well? Oh yeah, she was the only one who was stupid enough to show her emotions. She regretted that she was human now of all. "Let's start the questions now that you know your worth." He smirked. "What would pain Vegeta the most not physically, mentally." "His past." She answered tears still coming down heavily. "Sum it up will you?" "He was inslaved by Frieza. His race and his planet blown away by that tyrant. He never got to kill the bastard though. He always tried and tried to get strong enough when he was a kid and a young adult. However, when it all came down to it.. A third class upgraded to super saiyan before him and defeated the tyrant instead. Only for and a half years later did he finally accomplish it." Bulma said remembering those times when Vegeta was obsessed. He use to always say he would 'repay' her for helping him later on and laugh. She use to just take pity on when he said things like that, now she wished she hadn't. "Hmm, we can probably do that. Write it down!" The black tailed saiyanjin roared at the ones in the back of the room. They all looked up startled and started fumbling with things on a desk. "Who dying would hurt Vegeta the most, not including you and the purple haired and blue haired brats?" He asked. "I don't know his whole race dying again?" Her tears slowed down a bit as she gave a small smug smile. "Do not play games with me, Earthling." He said as he got the whip from behind his back and slashed it in the air for effect. Bulma's eyes widened. She had never been hit never in her life not even as a child. She was always considered a prize and a treasure. She tried to swallow the rising lump in her throat. "I-I don't know! Maybe his mom dying, but she's already dead!" Bulma quickly answered. "Don't lie to me!" He yelled as the whip came crashing down on her back. She screamed biting her lip to try and steady her tears. She tried to steady herself, but her breathing was ragged. She shook. These saiyanjins were crazy! She thought. "I suggest you start telling me the truth or I'll have you looking just like the man you 'love'." He snarled. "Why can't you ask another question! That was the truth!" Bulma screamed. "Wench! Do not speak back to me!" He yelled hitting her three more times. He let her out of the chair she was sitting in for better aim. She looked up frightened. # Vegeta came back into the apartment at 12:47pm. He didn't want to stay out to late since Trunks was with him. He walked into the apartment to find Bulla asleep in a crib, and Bulma in her room. He ordered Trunks to stay outside. He smelled blood and lots of bleach. He walked in and saw Bulma's bathroom light was on the door wide open. He stepped in to find her in the tub scrubbing away at herself in the shower. There was a bunch of blood running down the drain. He saw that the bathroom looked liked it had been cleaned probably from all the blood. "What happened to you?" Vegeta asked already getting angry. Bulma looked up not having noticed him. Her eyes widened. "Nothing happened! Get out! I'm taking a shower!" She screamed wishing the shower currents touched the ground, so he couldn't see all the blood. "Don't lie to me, woman. I can find whoever did this." "No, can we just leave this awful planet before I end up looking like you?" She asked as she stepped out the shower. She had about seven whip marks on her. Vegeta pulled her arm examining them more. "So a black tailed saiyanjin did this to you?" He asked frowning. She nodded. "Why won't you tell me who? Did he threaten you?" "I don't think I'm suppose to-" "He threatened you then. I can see that from you not telling me." He said flatly. Bulma panicked what if that would happen again? She couldn't take that all over again. You see? You think your loyal to him, but you're not. You won't risk your life or gladly give it for him. You are not loyal not like we are. She remembered the man saying. She frowned. He was wrong, and she'd show him. She breathed deep. "There's a secret room right under me, you, and Trunks's rooms. They watch us all from underneath our feet." She said. Vegeta immediately growled. He blasted the floor making a whole in it revealing the secret room. ((((Oh no! Bulma revealed the room! Will they kill her? Will Vegeta kill them? What will happen first? You'll find out next chapter! :P 3 reviews please!)))) 


	23. Chapter 23

**Old Habits Die Hard #23**

**(((Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in a while, huh? I'm writing on my laptop now because it turns out when you press enter on your phone all it does is squeeze your story right back together. I didn't notice last chapter so sorry about that. I have this song called club paradise by drake stuck in my head so sorry in advance if someone in the story says a lyric or two.)))**

**Chapter: Our Savior? Maybe not…**

Vegeta and Bulma both fell into the second floor Bulma on her butt and Vegeta on all fours. He stood up gracefully, and Bulma glared at him as she watched him stand. She got up and dusted herself off. She looked around and noticed a bunch of black tailed saiyans circled around them. Vegeta went super saiyan like nothing ready to fight as he got in his stance. Bulma grabbed his forearm for comfort. He then realized she was still there. He couldn't protect her very well when they were circled the way they were around them.

"AHHH!" One of the Saiyanjins yelled as they headed toward him. Vegeta elbowed him in the stomach and deflected a beam headed towards Bulma. Another one came at him and at the same time another came at Bulma. It was like they wanted to kill her more than Vegeta. He punched the one going for her sending him flying but the one headed for him ended up kicking him in the side. He slid towards the wall hitting it not gently. One of them went for Bulma again while she was alone.

"VEGETA! AHH! HELP ME!" She screamed as one of the Saiyanjins slung her down to the floor and another began to kick her in her sides non to gently. Vegeta blasted over there punching the one holding her and kneeing the other one in the stomach. Bulma got up on her fours coughing and sputtering up blood. "V-vegeta we need to l-leave." She said when she controlled herself.

"We can't it won't work-" He began but stopped as he saw the ten Saiyanjins they were fighting quickly turned to fifty as more entered the room. His eyes widened. He couldn't protect her not with this many of them, but that was probably what they had planned all along. He balled his fist punching one leg sweeping three, but they weren't going down that or more kept coming he wasn't sure witch.

"AHHH!" Bulma screamed. He heard her, but he couldn't see her. All he could see was burly men with black hair and tails. His blue haired woman was nowhere to be seen. "Vegeta please help me… I know I've done some terrible things but-" She whispered faintly, but was cut off all of a sudden. He head a gasp. He turned each and every way but he didn't see her. He wasn't paying much attention to the battle anymore, and he started getting sloppy as they all jumped on him and began to beat him. Then he saw a bright blue beam eradicate some of the saiyans. He could hardly hear between all the scuffling and getting hit in the face. In fact he wasn't even sure if he really had saw a blue beam. He felt someone grab him and hurry off away from the battle. He opened his one eye that wasn't completely swollen shut.

"K-kakorrot?" He asked before he fell into unconsciousness.

#

He woke up back on his ship it was already in space, and he was in a rejuvenation tank. He looked around the ship it seemed empty. He opened the tank and stepped outside. "Woman, where are you?" He asked as he walked through the ship, but he didn't find her or anyone for that matter. He came into her room and saw a note on the bed.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_I can remember a time when we use to be somewhat friends. However, I also remember a time when you had wanted to kill me. I'm fairly sure when you finish reading this that feeling when come back as powerful as ever, but I'm asking you don't track us down. We could of left you to die out there, and you are probably wondering why we didn't. Well we are nothing like you and would never do that to anyone, and because we let you live I ask of you this one thing. Please, do not track us down. We have taken Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla out of your custody. I'm sure they just got in the way of your training anyway think of it as a favor… Let's be real here Vegeta. You are stronger than me. The gravity room I train in now has much less G's than yours. I know I cannot defeat you which is why I'm asking you to just forget about them. Let them go and have a happy life. They don't want this, Vegeta. You may conquer the universe as you wish I can't stop you, and I wish you the best of luck. For what it means I always considered you a friend, and I hope you can learn to consider me one as well._

_Goku_

"He took them! He had no right! If he thinks he is any friend of mine he is fucking mad!" Vegeta yelled to no one in particular balling his fist. "I will get them back, and when I do Kakorrot will pay for his constant treachery with his life!" His eyebrows nit together as he crumbled the note in his hands and destroyed it with ki.

#

Bulma woke up in her old ship. She wondered if this was a dream. She felt a jarring pain in her right side all of a sudden and reached down to touch it. It was a blood soaked bandage and from the looks of it, it was still bleeding. She looked at the mirror across from her she was extremely pale and had bags under her eyes. She looked like shit. She touched her face just to make sure it was real and not a trick mirror. Goku walked into the room, and she had to keep herself from snarling for it wasn't lady like. When she saw the others all walk in she couldn't keep it in anymore as she folded her arms over her breast.

"Bulma look I know your mad.." Goku began.

"No Goku, I'm not mad." Bulma said with a fake smile.

"You're not?" He asked.

"No, I'M PISSED! WHERE ARE BULLA AND TRUNKS! WHY AM I BACK ON THIS SHIP!? WHERE IS VEGETA?!" Bulma screamed.

"Bulma calm down. Bulla and Trunks are asleep in Trunk's old crib. We saved you from that planet with those Saiyanjins." Chichi answered.

"What about Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly.

"We saved him too, though I know we are going to regret it. I should of let him think you were all dead." Goku balled his fist in his mistake.

"WHAT? He…" Bulma started.

"No, he knows you're alive, and that we have you all." Gohan interrupted. There was a little boy standing next to him a replica of Goku. He looked about Trunk's age.

"Who's that?" Bulma asked trying to change the subject. She knew it would be hell to pay when Vegeta found them, if he found them.

"I'm Goten." The little boy smiled as he shook her hand.

"You guys had another son?" She smiled.

"Yes, I was 3 months pregnant when we left Vegeta's ship." Chichi said smiling. "Sorry, I never told you."  
"That's alright, he looks just like you Goku." Bulma smiled. Goku just nodded not paying attention to deep in his thoughts. He knew Vegeta would most likely come but when? He would just have to wait and see.

"I'm going to change these bandages. Can you guys give me a minute?" Bulma asked. They nodded they knew why she really wanted a while alone to take everything in. Once they left Bulma bent her head and started crying. Would she ever see him again? He cared about her, and she knew it. He wouldn't have tried to kill whoever had done that whipping to her otherwise. What if he thought she betrayed him, went with them willingly? She couldn't help but cry harder. She wished this would all be over very soon.

**(((Okay reviews please! The more reviews I get the more I want to update! :D Next chapter soon to come. You guys should listen to club paradise it's a nice song. In fact I'm going to go listen to it again! :D Cya guys soon! Keep reviewing more to come!)))**


	24. Chapter 24

**Old Habits Die Hard #24**

**(((Let me start off by saying sorry. I did not mean to update so late. It has been like 2 weeks hasn't it? I apologize guys… It's just that I just told this guy I liked him, and he hasn't asked me out. Then on top of that we keep getting put in awkward moments and it's like I have butterflies all the time. I can't even eat my lunch around him so every day I come home starving. Even when I'm not sitting by him at lunch I can't eat, because I'm thinking about him. I am so sorry my **_**love story**_** has affected my updating times. I'll try not to do that again. If any of you have advice for what I just said though I would sure love to hear it in a review… I'm ready and willing to accept help from anyone. I don't want to ramble on so enjoy the chapter.))) **

**Chapter: In some form of the word... We're all human.**

Bulma was dragging her feet around her ship. She was lying in her old bed. She could hear the crying of her baby girl. Trunks seemed to be yelling for her, but she couldn't bring herself to move. It seemed like depression was swallowing her inside its hungry mouth painfully slow. The crying stopped and so did the yelling. She could hear Chichi telling them to calm down. She could hear footsteps as Chichi left to the kitchen with the children in each hand. Then the woman came into Bulma's room. "Breakfast is ready." She said softly.

"I'm not very hungry." Bulma said turning the other way. Chichi frowned.

"Bulma look, I know this is hard on you, but you have got to move on. This is for the best maybe it's a second chance for you. It's a new life, a better one, you should embrace this, Bulma." Chichi said resting her hand on Bulma's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't want to embrace anything, but you getting out." Bulma said aggravated.

"Fine, just come out soon, okay? We're worried about you and your children are too." Chichi said walking out the door. Bulma shoved her face in her pillow and got up. She wrapped some new bandages around her torso. She put on a gray jogging suit that was a little too big to fit her. She tied her hair in a lazy pony tail that hung down. She examined herself in the mirror. She felt like shit and looked like shit.

#

Vegeta woke up and his immediate thought was to train. He had to create a huge expansion between his power level and Kakorrot's. That way there would be no chance at failure when he finally crushed the imbecile. He balled his fist and went into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. He pulled out some orange juice and some eggs and bread. He had seen the woman put this together many times. Egg sandwiches, she had called it? The eggs didn't look like the way she had them though and they were cold. He growled and put six eggs in the pan he had seen her use.

He turned the stove on so they would cook, but he soon saw they weren't doing anything like the woman's eggs. He scooted them around in the pan a little more but they still looked the same. Wait hadn't she cracked them? He decided he was probably right and broke the eggs while inside the pan with his fist. It still didn't look like the woman's. It looked like some yellow goop with someone's salve all around it. He flipped it in the pan. That did something. He decided he was done cooking after a while and just poor the eggs in a bowl and ate it raw with a spoon. He wouldn't say it aloud or to anyone, but he missed her cooking right about now. He drunk his orange juice to try and hold down his_ breakfast._ He decided that could hold him off till lunch he would definitely have to find that woman soon.

#

Bulma walked into the kitchen and dug in the drawers. "Bulma your food is on the table. I fixed your plate for you." Gohan said sweetly with a smile ever since his father had changed; they never had that bon they use to have back when Gohan was nine. He was twelve now and he was old enough to understand it would not come back. He didn't hold a grudge against his father for it though, he was a sweet kid. Bulma glanced at him then turned back to the cabinet.

He frowned. Did she not want to eat or something? "Bulma, you should stop looking for whatever it is you are looking for. Your food is going to get-"

"I found it!" Bulma said cutting Gohan off. She then turned around and Gohan could see she had a bottle of something in her hand and a small glass cup. Then she frowned at it for a second and put the cup back only taking the bottle.

"What's that you have, Bulma?" Gohan asked confused.

"What do you think; it's vodka." Bulma said rolling her eyes. He looked like he was about to ask what it was for. Bulma rolled her eyes again and opened the top drinking some of it. "I'm going to get drunk."

"Bulma, don't use that around Gohan! What do you mean you are going to get drunk?" Chichi asked dumbfounded.

"It means her brain is going to go screwy from drinks, mom." Goten said not understanding she wasn't asking what it meant.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Chichi screamed. "Gohan take him to his room now!" Gohan quickly hurried with his little brother to his room as Goku entered the living room to see what the commotion was all about.

"Look Chichi, I feel like shit, so you know what I'm going to do? Drink until I feel better about myself!" Bulma said already a little tipsy after taking another swig. She grabbed another bottle out the cabinet equally as big. "Have a good morning, Chichi." Bulma said in false happiness as she took another swig heading to her room. Chichi stood there dumbfounded as Goku looked confused at Bulma's disappearing image.

#

Vegeta had been training non-stop for about 32 hours and finally decided to take a break and eat. When he came out he noticed he stumbled a bit maybe he shouldn't have went almost three days without any health concern of his body. Vegeta was aware he wasn't in the best health at the moment, but it surprised him when he fell to his knees. He then knew he needed to get something to eat quickly, but that was when all the vigorous training he did took its toe as his muscles began to ache. He managed to make a couple sandwiches and eat them before he passed out onto his bed from his exhaustion and lack of sleep.

_Vegeta awoke in the emptiness of space but somehow he was breathing. He looked up and saw Bulma. Bulma was standing next to Kakorrot holding his hand leaning into him as if she were his mate. He looked over and saw Kakorrot's mate on the ground crying silent tears. When he looked back up and met his mate's eyes she smirked at him. She kissed Kakorrot long and hard even a small moan had escaped her. She then smiled devilishly at him yet it made her seem all the more attracting like an angel but of darkness. _

_He saw his son run out the door yelling daddy. He was glad at least one person hadn't betrayed him. That's when he saw his son make a right heading to Kakorrot. Kakorrot bent down and gave __**his**__ son a hug. He looked down at the grass momentarily only to look up and see his worst enemy holding his daughter._

"_Do you think Vegeta knows Trunks isn't his?" Bulma asked suddenly._

"_Hmmm, no I don't think so. I wish you didn't have to have Bulla with him. Maybe then she wouldn't be so weak." Kakorrot said with a playful smirk._

"_Yes mate, but we have to sacrifice some things to be together, cheer up." She said as she kissed him again. She smirked at Vegeta again when she broke away. It was like no one could see him but her. He walked up closer to his _family.

"_How could you betray me after everything I did for you?" Vegeta asked her._

"_After you did what, abuse me and make me have sex with you and to think the outcome of that sex wasn't even yours." She smirked again and stuck up the middle finger at him as she winked. "Love you Vegeta." She laughed cruelly as she, his kids, and worst enemy faded from view._

_His father then appeared in front of him squeezing his neck. "You have failed me, Vegeta." The king said through a merciless growl._

"_I-I didn't try to father-"_

"_Is that how you were raised, boy?! To care more about some half breeds some third class took!? You should be thanking him! If I were in your spot I would take his advice! Why don't you go take over the universe like you should have done about four years ago?!" The king bellowed squeezing his son's neck even harder to where he almost couldn't talk._

"_F-father i-" Vegeta didn't understand. How was his father stronger than him? He was a super saiyan 2! How could some old man be choking the life out of him with such an insignificant power level!? But no matter how hard he thought about that he couldn't get out of his grip._

"_I should of sent you away not Tarble. You are a disgrace to the throne! If I was still alive I'd strip you of your title!" He said. Vegeta was almost out of air as he looked into his father's soulless eyes. "You couldn't even save your on race." His father said._

Vegeta woke up shocked breathing hard. He grabbed his neck then frowned. He would show his father! He would show them all not only would he take over the universe! He was going to destroy her planet, her, and Kakorrot, and anyone else on that son of a bitch's ship! He would kill them all! Their time would come. He smirked as he got out of bed ready for more training not taking into consideration how long he may have been out.

**((( Thank you all so much for your patience! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to give you some more in a little while! Just keep the reviews coming, and any advice for that guy I like I am open to it… Yes, Bulma is a bit of a drunky right now. You see this song I was listening that reminds me of me and this situation I'm in said in the lyrics: "And that champagne you been sipping ain't suppose to make you feel different all the time." & The way Vegeta acted was somewhat according to this lyric: "Trying to convince myself I found one, making the mistake I never learned from." His mistakes are his short temper and wanting to kill. That's why I felt that matched him. SO ANYWAYS… Please review. I'm not sure what the song is called, but If you want to listen to it look up "I swear I always fall for your type on youtube." It will come up. PLEASE REVIEW!))))**


	25. Chapter 25

**Old Habits Die Hard #25**

**(((Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. This one wasn't late :P. Want some advice? Never ask someone what happened to their dad if they only live with their mom, and you don't know already it's a divorce reason and there over it. If you ask someone that and it's a screwed up reason, and they aren't over it… Then let's just say you better hope they aren't one of those people that get too mad over little things, hmm? ANYWAYS… Please enjoy the chapter and never forget to review!)))**

**Chapter: Ain't no way around**

Chichi walked down the hallway to her friend's room. It smelled like straight alcohol. It had been a week since Bulma came out of her room. She saw Bulma passed out on the bed little Trunks staring at his mother with wide eyes full of tears. "What's wrong with mommy, Miss Chichi. Why is sleeping like that?" He asked though he only glanced at her for a second before turning back to his screwed up mother.

"Trunks honey, go find Gohan and play with him." Chichi said grabbing Trunks shoulders, so he would face her.

"Why does everyone keep leaving?" Trunks asked looking in her eyes. Chichi's eyes began to water. She felt sorry for the little boy.

"Who's left, baby?" Chichi asked softly.

"Daddy and Uncle Tarble, and mommy doesn't even want to be with us. It's strange, because it's like everyone leaves when you and Mr. Goku are there. It's like no one wants to be around you!" He said the last part slowly. Chichi gasped her hand covering her mouth. What was happening? "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Trunks yelled as he ran out the room. He was only two and he couldn't understand it all. He just figured it had to be someone's fault.

#

Chichi stared at the open door Trunks left out of. She had to fix this. "Bulma get up." Chichi said shaking the blue haired woman.

"What Chichi, I said don't fucking bother me!" She screeched.

"You haven't eaten in days, and your son and daughter need you Bulma!" Chichi yelled back.

"They are fine. They'll get over it." Bulma said picking up a bottle of liquor. Chichi knocked it out her hands to the floor making the glass and liquor spill across the floor.

"IT'S ABOUT HIGH DAMN TIME YOU GET OVER YOUR FUCKING DEPRESSION! I AM SO SICK OF YOU SULKING IN THIS ROOM ALL DAY! DO YOU THINK THIS IS HOW YOUR CHILDREN WANT TO SEE THEIR MOTHER?! TRUNKS JUST RAN OUT OF THIS DAMN ROOM SAYING THIS WAS MY FAULT!" Chichi yelled her rant ending with panting.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU AND GOKU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAVE US?! WE WERE FINE ON.. Our own…." Bulma said as she started to cry.

"So the truth finally comes out, I got to say I'm surprised it took so long." Goku said shaking his head as he walked into the room.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"I knew from the day Bulma grabbed that bottle of vodka; she wasn't going to get over Vegeta. It's obvious she loves him." Goku said.

"**EMERGENCY POD READY FOR TAKE OFF, IN TEN… NINE…" **The ship said. Bulma eyes widened. They all ran to where the pod was supposed to be only to see Trunks inside. He turned to them. Bulma's heart raced. This cannot be happening, she thought.

"**EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX…"**

Bulma regained her senses at the halfway mark. She had to get him out of there! "Trunks get out of that pod right damn now!" Bulma screamed. Chichi and Goku looked on at the situation in horror. He just has to listen. He has to, Bulma thought to herself.

"**FIVE… FOUR… THREE…"**

"Mom, it's okay! I'm going to find dad! I'll make everything the way it use to be before the Sons came along and ruined our family!" Trunks said back to his mother.

"Hey!" Goten yelled from inside the pod.

"GOTEN YOU BETTER NOT-!" Chichi began.

"**TWO… ONE… GOODBYE!" **

The ship said its final words as Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Gohan with Bulla in his arms watched as the two little boys went off in search of Vegeta. Bulma dropped to her knees hot tears coming down her face. "This is all my fault… This is all my fault…" Bulma whispered hugging herself.

"No, that right goes to me…" Chichi said hugging Bulma crying as well.

"T-trunks.." Bulla managed to mumble, but it only made the women cry harder.

"Good luck little brother…" Gohan whispered. Goku smiled down at his son; maybe he is stronger than I thought.

#

Once they were all inside they sat at the table. No one went to get food though, they weren't very hungry to begin with. They sat there in silence till Bulma broke it. "Your right, Chichi."

"Right about what?" Chichi asked.

Bulma shook her head. "This is all your fault!"

"Hey, Bulma! We are all just having a rough day! This is no one's fault." Goku said trying to calm her down.

"Yeah your right, it's yours too! If you wouldn't have saved us-!" Bulma began.

"Then you would be dead! Now shut your mouth and quit being so ungrateful, bitch!" Chichi screamed. "I am so sick of everyone saying the same damn thing. You'd all be dead if it wasn't for-"

"I'd rather be dead than go through this bullshit with you!" Bulma screamed knocking her chair over.

"If you want to be dead so bad I have no problem with it! I'll help you!" Chichi roared back standing up.

"Stop fighting this is getting up nowhere!" Gohan interrupted them.

"You shut the fuck up!" They yelled together, but glared at each other when they realized it.

"My baby is gone thanks to that _woman_ over there!" Bulma yelled.

"You're one to talk when your _baby_ took my Goten with him!" Chichi yelled.

"Bulla and Trunks are my life, and you just made me lose half of it!" Bulma slapped her. "I FUCKING HATE YOU, BITCH!" Chichi then pushed her.

"What did you say, whore?!" Chichi yelled as they wrestled each other to the ground. Gohan and Goku had to pull the two women away from each other.

"I HATE YOU ALL! GO TO HELL AND ROT IN IT EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU JACKASS SONS!" Bulma screamed breaking away from Gohan's grip and marching to her room. They soon heard a large slam followed by a click.

"I want to... KILL HER!" Chichi said making Goku have to hold on her tighter.

#

Trunks and Goten were sparring with each other on their small to roomed pod. They couldn't cook so they just packed a bunch of lunch-ables. "Do you think they're happy at all about what we did?" Goten asked.

"No, they are probably having a cow, and you're going to be in big trouble when you get back." Trunks warned his friend.

"I know. I just want to see this Vegeta guy. Everyone's fears and depression seem to evolve around him. It would be nice to know what we are up against." Goten shrugged.

"We are not fighting my dad. This isn't his fault. It's your mom and dad's." Trunks said defensively punching Goten harder then before.

"That's not what I meant, Trunks." Goten said rubbing his cheek. "Sorry I offended you."

"You need to stop spending so much time with your mom." Trunks said rolling his eyes at his apology.

Goten just shrugged. "Let's go eat, Trunks."

"Yeah okay fatso."

"What's with the name calling?"

"I'm just trying to get used to it, so when you become fat I know what to call you." Trunks smirked laughing a bit.

"Not funny." Goten pouted.

**((((Goodness! I'm finally done with this chapter. I was so not in the mood to write when I wrote this. The guy is still mad at me, and it may have been my stress causing the others in the story to stress… Lol oh well.. At least when people stress out it's interesting, right? Okay so please review; I will try to update soon. I hope my life gets better over the weekend… :/ Anyone notice chapter name is a song? LOL :) Oh before I forget…)))**

_**HAPPY LABOR DAY!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Old Habits Die Hard #26**

**(((I haven't updated in forever, and I take full responsibility for my actions. Sorry. Me and that guy are doing a lot better not that you guys care. ._. LOL. But I am updating on a Wednesday, because I am hoping you'll forgive me. I originally had this whole speech planned out, but I decided to just tell you outright. I am going to start updating every Saturday. With all these finals and well the guy and basic life going on I can't seem to focus on anything. I'm lucky I'm making decent grades. Somehow I manage to pay attention somewhere in there. Anyways, on with the story thanks for sticking with me.))) Btw italics are now thoughts and sometimes sarcasm.**

**Chapter: **

Bulma paced her room thinking about here little baby boy. What was she going to do? It had been a week since Trunks and Goten up right and left the safety of the ship. She was stressed out. Her and Chichi hadn't talked the whole time, and the only thing they exchanged was an occasional glare. The worst part about the whole fiasco had to be the fact that Goku seemed to think it was her fault also. He wouldn't out right say it, but she had heard him and Chichi talking about it many times at night. There was nothing she could do to change his mind though. Gohan seemed to be an empty shell of himself from what he understood they were going to go find Vegeta. That meant that his little brother could suffer the same fate as him. The only hope he had was that Goten might keep his mouth shut about his heritage and considering he looked exactly like Goku that wasn't much to believe in. Bulla was always crying at night, and she said Trunks's name constantly which didn't help Bulma out she missed him too. The whole ship was a wreck and she was sure it was going to get worse before it got good.

#

"Hey you guys can you all come here?" Goku asked one day.

"Yeah Goku, what it is?" Bulma questioned. Bulla was in her arms. Gohan came into the room after Chichi.

"Look, if you guys haven't noticed this ship seems divided." Goku replied.

"Yeah, it's obvious. The people who think it's my fault, Chichi and Goku, the people who think this is truly no one's fault it just happened, Gohan and Bulla, and the people who think this all your faults you should have never saved us, me." Bulma said bluntly.

"Yes… I was going to lay it down smoother, but thanks Bulma." Goku said.

"No problem." Bulma said with a false smile.

"Can we just all make up?" Gohan plead.

"You know what can we talk about this later? I need to lay Bulla down for a nap, and it's late." Bulma said as she walked down the hall without getting approval from the rest. Chichi just glared after her.

"You see what I mean Goku! She cares about no one but herself! We should give her back to Vegeta!" Chichi screeched. Bulma just shook her head and closed her door.

"Looks like there will be another night of them talking about me huh, Bulla?" Bulma cooed. Bulla giggled, but Bulma knew Bulla would be crying later on that night from the lack of sleep her baby would be getting from all of Chichi's yelling.

#

Vegeta woke up that morning with a massive head ache. He knew today would have to be more of a quiet day. He shrugged not figuring it mattered since he lived on his own that was until the ship told him something, he never thought he'd hear in a billion years.** "Unidentified spaceship on deck,"** the ship said. Vegeta eyes widened. "Bulma…" He barely whispered. _But she betrayed me_, _why would she come back here after escaping me? _He didn't know why, but he was sure about one thing. He would find out.

#

Trunks stood in front of the pod's main window looking out at his father's pod. Goten came into the main room and stood by Trunks. "So we're going out to meet your dad?" Goten asked.

"No, don't forget the plan, Goten. You're staying here." Trunks declared frowning at his best friend.

"Awe c'mon Trunks! At least let me land the ship for you." Goten begged with a warm hearted smile.

"Fine, but only land it! Don't try and stick around. I remember what happened to Gohan…" Trunks shook his head not letting himself continue. Goten had heard enough about his dad his whole life, and he didn't know the whole story behind his brother but maybe he didn't need to maybe it was for the best. Trunks walked to the bridge as Goten got by the controls.

#

Trunks got out and just as his father came out of his own ship. Trunks glanced backwards at his friend. He saw Goten's eyes were glued to Vegeta. The man that caused him to live in fear, the man that hurt his brother, and the man who made him and his friends and family have to hide every day of their lives.

"Well look at you all grown up." Vegeta smirked as he looked at his son.

"H-hello father…" Trunks said bowing his head. He looked backwards to Goten again, but this time he made signals with his hands. Goten wasn't paying him any attention though he was just frowning deeper and deeper at his dad.

"Who's your friend Trunks? He looks upset." Vegeta laughed his cold eyes turning to Goten. Goten backed up from the main window eyes widening. "Upset, but not very prepared." Vegeta flew up to the main window and threw his fist through it shattering it on impact. He snatched Goten out. "Who are you boy!?"

"I-I'm Goten, Gohan's little brother." Goten managed to utter.

"Ah, so Kakorrot had another brat. You know what that means you'd be real fun to break-"

"No, you can't hurt him!" Trunks said flying up to them.

"I can't?! What right do you have to tell _me, _what I can't do?! You have none, and you had no right coming here brat! Did you think I was going to welcome you after everything your mother and you did to me? After I gave you both everything only so that you could pay me back by leaving me with a note!? Oh no,_ SON_! You're far from being welcomed back in fact-"

"How can you say that to me?! We never wanted to leave! They took us! They saved our lives actually and yours too!" Trunks thundered cutting his father off. He received a prompt punch to the face then.

"They may of saved you, boy, but all they did for me was keep my body alive. It was a blow to my pride to know I had to be saved by the likes of Kakorrot, trader to the crown. It is even a bigger blow to know that not only did he save me like I was a helpless child, but he took my queen, my son, and my daughter away from me! So do you know what I'm going to do now?" Vegeta roared. He walked towards his son and picked him up by the collar and turned Trunks to face him. He made a ki come into his hand. "I'm going to erase the whole fact that it ever happened, and I will start off by erasing the people in it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Old Habits Die Hard #27**

**(((One review? This sucks I don't want only one review :/ I need more! I really do need more reviews if I am to continue this story. 3 a chapter is a good enough for me I'm not greedy LOL. Please for real though review for me please! Okay that's all I really have to say about that. Oh and as for the guy and me well… we are pretty much at a standstill right now. I am thinking about texting him this afternoon at maybe 8:00pm or 7:00pm. If you are actually interested in that PM me and I'll tell you more about what's going on. Other than that enjoy the story!)))**

**Chapter: Secrets revealed with Laughter**

Bulma sat down on her bed thinking about the situation they were all in. Okay, so the boys went to find Vegeta, but how was it possible they could even find the prince? Nobody on board had the location of Vegeta's ship on file or so she thought. She ran out of the room to the small lab she had in the back. She hardly ever went in there. When she walked in it was pitch black and dust covered everything. She pulled out the key board for the main computer and began to type wildly bringing the lab to life along with the lights. Once it was on she activated the voice command. "Computer bring up the last project I was working on."

"Yes Bulma, project find dad is up." The computer replied as a file came up to the screen.

"Open it." Bulma requested.

"Sorry Ms. Bulma, but you have put a password on it. I cannot open it without the required password." The computer said.

"Well is there any work that may have been included in this file that isn't in the file itself?" Bulma asked.

"No, however you did leave whoever wanted to access the information without the verifying passage a Microsoft document, perhaps it is a password reminder would you like to see it?" The computer asked bringing the document up. Bulma just nodded and began to read. It was mostly just a letter from Trunks saying sorry for leaving like he did, but he had done too much research to be turned down on his quest. However, he didn't leave her completely in the dark. He had left a link on the document telling her that this was where he started off trying to track his father.

"So he is trying to let me figure it all out just as he did, huh? Well Trunks forgot one thing. I'm older and much smarter." Bulma smiled to herself. This would be a piece of cake.

#

Trunks eyes began to widen as he felt his father's energy ball get closer and closer to his heart. It touched his armor, and he began to struggle more so than he had in his whole life. The armor slowly and agonizingly began to peel back allowing the energy further into his core. Blood dripped down onto the floor as he looked up to his father's face. His father had a smirk plastered on his face, but his eyes showed that he knew he would soon regret this. Then all of a sudden Trunks crashed onto the floor and his dad was in front of him out cold. He held his chest where the energy had come into contact with him in an effort to stop the blood flow. He too eventually passed out.

#

Bulma walked into the living room of the ship. She had called everyone there for a meeting. "After countless hours of research I finally figured out where Vegeta is or at least was when Trunks and Goten found him." Bulma said. "He's in the coordinates 1789, 1563. If we go there Vegeta should be somewhere near. The only problem is our ship is bigger than Trunks and Goten's ship. Which means-"

"Witch means it will take us longer to get there, and it also means that Vegeta will be even farther from the location you have just told us," Chichi said slamming her fist down on the table, "So what's the use of even going to those coordinates?"

"Because asshole, Trunks and Goten are already there and we don't have time to decipher the exact coordinates when they could already be in danger." Bulma said.

"But if what you just said is true, then you are using the original coordinates from Goten and Trunks's math, and it has been a week since then so not only will we be off because of that but we'll be even farther off because our ship will take a week longer than Goten's did just to get there." Gohan said after inserting a couple numbers in a calculator.

"So are those coordinates even worth using?" Goku asked. "I mean what if we get there and take a wrong turn? Then we'll be sacrificing more time more so than figuring out his exact location now."

"Goku it could take possibly three weeks or more to figure out where he is. We are better off using this now and sacrificing a little bit of time to locating him from that point." Bulma said. "Why can't you all just trust me?"

"Because you haven't been yourself in a while Bulma, and we are never sure what Bulma we are going to get." Gohan said looking towards the floor.

"Well, wasn't that slap to the face." Bulma sighed. "Just set the coordinates. I'll be in my room if you need me, but please don't need me."

#

Trunks awoke inside the old ship. He was lying in his old bed. He got up and looked around. It seemed safe enough. He began walking down the hallway. He entered the medical bay and found Vegeta and Goten there. Vegeta had some weird electronic collar device on his neck, and was sitting there talking to Goten. _How weird_, Trunks thought.

"Trunks, you're all better! That's great, because we need to go now." Goten said.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave boy? Are you afraid of what's going to happen when this collar runs out of juice? Stick around for the next three hours. I promise you, it'll be an interesting show." Vegeta said laughing aloud.

"Yeah, a show that I'm not interested in seeing. Trunks you need to fix the window on our ship, so we can get out of here. That collar only has so much more juice, and no offense dude, but your dad is crazy!" Goten yelled waving his arms in the air.

"No he's not Goten, he's the whole reason we came all this way. Don't you see he's the solution to our problems, all we have to do is talk to him." Trunks said.

"Look Trunks, This is really dangerous okay? The only thing your talking got you was those bandages I had to wrap around your heart. And not to say that I'm not a good doctor, but I don't think those bandages will keep you alive forever without seeing an actual doctor or at least your mother." Goten said pointing towards his bandages. Trunks looked down just now noticing the first aid Goten had provided him with.

"But-"

"Okay I can clearly see where this is going," Goten said his anger triggering, "You are not going to leave till your dead or have accomplished something. However, I'm ready to go, so could you be a buddy for me pal and fix that window? Because I am leaving no matter what, with or without you."

"Alright Goten, I understand it'll be ready in no time and just so you know… You'll be leaving without me as planned." Trunks said then left the room. Goten frowned and looked down at the tile floor. Of course he didn't want to leave his friend, but he couldn't stay with the monster that hated his family's guts. He knew it was only a matter of time before Vegeta would hunt him down anyways once he did leave. He just hoped Trunks wouldn't be at risk of dying once he finally did take off, and Vegeta got out of that collar.

"You are such a coward just like that clown and his oldest spawn. You all deserve to die, and I will make sure of that." Vegeta said a smirk coming into his features. Goten turned around and kicked him sending him across the room.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! MY FAMILY IS TWENTY TIMES BETTER THAN YOUR'S WILL EVER BE, AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF BEFORE I LET YOU HURT ANOTHER ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS!" Goten roared.

"So what's stopping you, kid? Why don't you kill me now instead of giving me the chance to come after you? After all with the move u just pulled I will be coming for you and soon." Vegeta said a sinister smile back on his face. Goten just shook his head and ran out the room Vegeta's laughter following him as he departed.

**(((That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I really love writing for you guys, but if no one likes the story why post it, right? And when you guys review your showing me you like the story. And I like your opinions :D So please Review! And if you're interested in my drama PM me, but review first or I won't answer you. :P Not that you guys care anyway though right? REVIEW!))))**

***for anyone confused the electronic device on his neck was a ki collar. Bulma made a while ago when she was stuck with Vegeta, but she never got the chance to use it because Vegeta had watched over her like a hawk. XD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Old Habits Die Hard #28**

**(((Well while I'm waiting for facebook to load… Hi everybody! Thank you all so much for all your kind reviews. Me and the guy, you ask? (I know you didn't, but I'm going to tell you anyway since I need someone to talk to.. I'm so lonely :'( ) We are doing terrible! Well I mean today was good sort of but still he's mad at me or so I think and I am sad because he's mad. So yeah, long story that I'm so not interested in telling… But I know you're not interested in hearing that so on with the fic! Thanks for your BEAUTIFUL reviews!)))**

**Chapter: The Physcotic Blame Game **

Bulma and her crew weren't having much better luck than Trunks's. She finally got them to put the coordinates in, but that didn't mean they fully trusted her yet. And there was always that slim chance that they could be right, and that what she just would cost them too much time. She wouldn't allow herself to think like that though after all she was a genius! She couldn't be wrong, could she?

She walked into the dense aired living room staring at the floor. Everyone was looking at her except Chichi who was glaring at her. "Honestly, I don't see why we keep her around. If you ask me she's just holding us back."

"Yeah, well no one asked you bit-" Bulma said but was cut off by Goku.

"Bulma please, we don't have time for this. I'm sure everyone has as much trust in you as I do." Goku smiled putting a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up. She frowned as she stared into his _happy _eyes. There was something there though, a glimmer of doubt perhaps, maybe distrust?

"You don't get it, do you Goku? I don't know if you noticed, but you don't trust me either! I can read it in your eyes! You feel like I betrayed-"

He frowned at this cutting her off sharply. "Yes Bulma, okay! I don't fully trust you, but can you honestly blame me after everything? You keep saying this is all my fault, because I saved you and maybe it is…"

"No it's not it's her-" Chichi began bitterly, but Goku cut her off also.

"No Chichi, shut up! I'm sick of you putting your input in everything! Because maybe if you didn't always do that me, and Bulma would not be having this discussion!" Goku yelled angrily. "And another thing! Why do you trust Bulma so much huh, Gohan? More so than I can, and I've known her for my whole life! What's up with you don't you understand anything? She has caused all this!"

"BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ONE THING DAD, THIS ISN'T ALL HER FAULT IT IS YOUR'S AND VEGETA'S!" Gohan screamed.

"G- Gohan, I didn't mean it come back!" Goku said, but Gohan was already half way to his room running with tears in his eyes.

"Goku I –" Bulma began but stopped as the man she had once admired so much walked away to his room his head hanging low.

"Great work," Chichi said sarcastically but as soon as she came up to her and Goku's door she was met with a request that slapped her in the face.

"Chichi, could you sleep on the couch tonight? I'd like some alone time pl-please." Goku said his voice cracking from the oncoming tears of stress. Then he shut the door before she could reply not wanting her to see him cry.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Chichi asked. She had made the sweetest most innocent man in the universe unhappy and feeling unloved as if he was the worst father ever.

#

Trunks fixed the window of the ship in no time, and it was ready for lift off to take his friend away from him. He went over the list of things to do again and looked up to his friend. "Are you sure have everything?" Trunks asked trying to prolong his friend's stay.

"Everything but my best friend, Trunks please reconsider come with me." Goten begged one last time.

"No, you know what I came here to do and I plan to get it done." Trunks replied. Then he hugged his life time friend. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, come back safely please, or Bulma will kill me." Goten said lightening up the mood a little as the two boys laughed at that.

"No worries I will. When I come back me and my dad will be fine and will be able to make everything right again." Trunks said. Goten just smiled not wanting to spread his doubts at the moment. Then he left inside the ship and waved through the newly fixed window. Trunks waved back and when his totally was out of sight he went back inside.

#

"Not likely." Vegeta said a smirk on his face.

"What?" Trunks asked jumping out of skin at the voice.

"It's not likely that we will make things right, as a matter of fact we might just fuck it up more." Vegeta said taking the collar off his neck the juice having run out.

"Why do you say that?" Trunks asked.

"Because if I kill you your mother could be really upset." Vegeta said his smirk wider.

"But you won't, because I'm your son." Trunks said defending himself.

"No, that's what you want to believe that I won't do it, because you are my son. Yet, you don't know that for a fact." Vegeta hissed.

"Don't I?" Trunks asked. Vegeta punched him in the face sending him across the room to prove his point then smirked. He would erase this boy for all history to see. He punched him in the stomach sending him further into the wall he was in. Trunk spit out blood his eyes widening at his dad's gruesome behavior toward him_, so this was what everyone was afraid of? Well they have a good reason to be,_ he thought as he felt another hit come to his stomach. He smiled at the irony of his stubbornness. His teeth somewhat tainted red from the blood. Vegeta just looked up at him like he had lost his mind. Then smirked again this truly was his son he was about to kill, so he would make sure he had a worthy death one of a great warrior saiyan prince.

**(((OK, that took much longer than I suspected, but at least it is up now. I feel guilty not updating on  
Saturdays like I told you guys. I can't seem to keep up with that day because it's my relax day and I feel like this is work sometimes when I force myself to write like tonight. I wanted this chapter to be about 2,000 words but sadly I just am not in a great mood right now (you girls know what I'm talking about._.) Anyways Goodnight all of you and please REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW YOU LIKE IT! :D!))))**

***I know these chapter names lack uummph! (uummph- excitement) but it's the last thing I do after I write the whole chapter and let's face it my back usually is hurting, it's usually late, and I'm usually wanting to get off this computer because I can hardly see. Then on top of that I have an interim tomorrow and I need to make up to test. Yay me! :l Then daily life? I hate this XD I'm kidding I wouldn't change it for that world. GOODNIGHT!***


	29. Chapter 29

**Old Habits Die Hard #29**

**(((Do you guys remember the guy I was telling you about? Well he doesn't like me. How do I know? Because he got a new girlfriend which was basically a slap in the face, honestly I think he was just leading me on but oh well… Sigh you win some lose some unless you're me then you lose them all, because I didn't even make the cheer leading team. So I hate my life! Anyways on with the chapter I think I'll finish the fic today, but I'm not posting it all in one day.)))**

**Chapter: Unsuspected Freedom**

Bulma lay in her bed silently at 11:00pm next to her sleeping baby girl. Why was the world so cruel to her? She suffered, her children suffered, even her lover suffered, because of the universe's hate for her. Was it because she had everything she wanted as a child, because she was spoiled? Was fate trying to teach her life wasn't easy? She wasn't sure all she knew was that it wasn't fair. She got up and walked to Goku's room.

"Goku are you awake?" Bulma asked softly. Goku didn't face her; he just lay on his side still. Bulma thought about leaving but thinking back to today's events he couldn't possibly be asleep. She walked into the room and sat next to him on the bed. "Goku listen, you're a great father, okay? What you said to Gohan, we all know you didn't mean to say that-"

"You were right, Bulma." Goku said not responding to what she had said before that.

"Right about what?" Bulma asked. Goku still wouldn't turn around to face her, but she was glad she at least got a response.

"I shouldn't have saved you. I should have let you all die." He said dryly. Bulma had to blink back tears even though she had kept saying this. She never wanted to hear that from him. She touched his cheek and when she felt the moisture of his tears she wanted to break down, but she knew she had to be strong for both of them.

"No, I was wrong. I see that now. You were kind enough to save me, and it was wrong for me to say that." She said she could feel one of her tears drop. Goku shook his head. He finally sat up and looked her in the eyes, her blue eyes seemingly to glowing in the dark solemn room.

"What if I killed you now? Maybe then everything would be okay." Goku looked out the window of the ship for a second watching the stars zoom by. Then he turned back to her. "You do realize you are the reason Trunks and Goten left? They actually think they can convince Vegeta to be nice again and help us! And you know what the worst part about that is?! No one on the goddamn ship seems to want to recognize that it's a suicide mission! They may not even come back! But you all want to act like that isn't a possible option but it is!" Goku yelled. He couldn't keep pretending everything was okay. Not when his son was in danger of dying, and everyone was acting like it wasn't even a possibility.

"Let's not think about the worst, okay? They'll come back safe and sound, and we'll all laugh about this later on." Bulma said forcing herself to smile and hold back the waterfall threatening to fall behind her lashes.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bulma." Goku said looking at the floor with a frown. Chances were Vegeta was probably going to kill them all including his little addiction Bulma. What was to stop him anyway? He was the strongest person in the known universe. They were all done for if Vegeta decided it so. He looked back up into her eyes. "Do you think Chichi really loves me?"

"What…?" Bulma asked suddenly thrown off by the change in topic. "Of course, I mean why would you think not?"

"She acted like she loved me when we were on the ship with Vegeta. Then once we got off of it all she did was complain about everything. She doesn't like to have sex with me at all anymore and whenever I finally get her to give in she just lays there and takes it as if it's some form of rape. Whatever spark we had is long gone, and I'm not sure what to do about it, Bulma. Maybe she never loved me from the beginning maybe she just needed away off that ship." Goku said shaking his head. "I was stupid to fall for her charades. I should have seen through it."

"Goku that can't be true-" Bulma began but he cut her off.

"I know you hear us at night, Bulma. I know you hear her talking about you the whole time." Goku said. Bulma couldn't deny that. There seemed as if there was no love between the two, so she looked down towards the floor finding comfort in the metal. Goku reached his hand out touching her cheek and bringing her face up to look at him in his eyes. "I finally see why Vegeta wanted you so bad." He said then he leaned in and kissed her. Bulma gasped at the touch of his soft lips on hers, and he used this to his advantage to slide his tongue into her mouth. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back with just as much force as Goku put in the kiss.

Goku began to remove her shirt and unbutton her pants as he did this she removed his shirt and once she was about to unbutton his pants she realized what they were about to do. "Goku we really shouldn't be doing this. You have a wife and kids, and I have a husband and kids."

"We should be doing this, Bulma." He said as he guided her hands back to his buttoning on his pants. "Both our mates do not love us. They just have an obsession, Bulma." She unbuttoned his pants sliding them off as he said this all the while she was looking him in his lust filled eyes. She was in a daze as she felt him pull her thong off and slowly slide it down. "Let us show them they don't own us." Goku said once she finished taking his boxers off. He entered her. She gasped at this. "We are free." Goku said as he pumped back and forth getting her to moan.

#

Vegeta was about to the deliver the final blow to his son. Trunks was finally realizing how wrong he was to think this man wouldn't hurt him, because he was his father. He could see black enveloping in his vision and he realized this was the end. "I-I love you, d-dad. I-I'm sorry I c-couldn't be a-a better son f-for you, but for w-what it's worth… I always did t-tr-try." He said as he blacked out. Vegeta watched as the tears still fell from his son's eyes. He wanted to deliver the blow, but he suddenly found himself having trouble moving his arm. He sighed. He couldn't kill the boy, not when he didn't even mean to betray him. He picked his son up by the collar and put him in a tank. Tomorrow they would start his training. He may not be able to kill his son, but he was going to make sure he didn't grow up like his damn mother. He would get revenge for Kakorrot's and his team's betrayal, but he would just have to wait a little while longer. "No matter it'll just make it all the better." Vegeta said with a smirk.

#

Back on Kakorrot's ship Bulma was just waking up. She looked up at the man she had slept with last night. He was much gentler with her than Vegeta was. She smiled at that. She kissed his lips hoping for him to wake up. His eyes slowly came open. He smiled down at _his_ blue-haired beauty. "Good morning, Goku." She said smiling up at him.

"Good morning, you were really good last night, Bulma." Goku said a small blush on his face. Bulma blushed also. That was the first time she was complimented after sex.

"Thank you, you were too." She said looking down somewhat. When he didn't respond she looked up at him again. He was looking out the window eyes wide open.

"Get up and put some clothes on Bulma. They're here." He said hopping up from the bed with a smile and putting his armor on.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"I think Goten and Trunks are finally back." He smiled at her. Bulma hopped up at this and put on some clothes as well. They both left the room and went into the living room.

"Goten your back!" Goku said picking his son up happily.

"But where's Trunks?" Bulma asked looking around. Goten began to tell them everything that had happened while they were on the ship once he was done Bulma spoke again. "So Trunks is still with Vegeta, and Vegeta has the potential to kill him whenever he feels like it!?" Bulma screeched. Goten nodded.

"I hate to say it, but if Vegeta wanted to kill Trunks by now he'd be dead. I don't think there is any use in going after him anymore. It would be better to just steer clear of him until I am strong enough to face him and finally end this." Goku said.

"I-I suppose your right…" Bulma said, but she wasn't too sure how she felt about Vegeta being dead, and she wasn't sure where she stood with Goku. It was all so confusing how would they break the news to everyone? Maybe it was better if they just kept it secret. Bulma wasn't sure what to do at this point. All she knew was that she didn't want to think about all of this right now.

**(((Please don't hate me. This story can still end good, right? Maybe, possibly, probably not, but you guys will just have to review, so you can find out! :D More reviews please I only got 2 last chapter I need more! I made this nice long chapter for you guys! So I really would like it if you all had a nice long review list for me :)! REVIEW! I'll see you guys real soon!))))**


	30. Chapter 30

**Old Habits Die Hard #30**

**(((Okay so here's the point in the story where we time skip. I decided since it's going to be Halloween in a few days I'm going to do something Halloween like. Remember now Trunks was 2 and Goten was 2 and Gohan was 11 and Bulla was 1. Even though they acted as if they were older than that they were not. So when skip the 13 years I am about to skip please note that other than that enjoy! And thank you all for the reviews very nice keep them coming :P))) **

**Chapter: Missing Family**

***13 years later***

Trunks sat in the dining room bored out of him mind as he pushed his plate aside. His father had reached an even higher level in super saiyan 2, but he figured out that the bulky muscles of the transformation slowed him down. However, before his father could truly reach the next level he had gotten to use to the last planets gravity that was at 5,000Gs, so they were looking for a planet that had at least 7,000Gs witch wouldn't be easy. He himself was just at the normal super saiyan 2 level still trying to get to super saiyan 2 plus. He would rather the other planet, but his father said he wouldn't let him hold him back so here they were.

Trunks leaned his head on the desk thinking about his family he could barely remember. He knew he had a mom and a sister that were still alive, but he didn't know where they were. He knew that his mom had blue eyes and blue hair as did his sister, but that was all he knew about them. He had almost completely no memory of them or his old friend Goten. He only remember one moment with his friend when Goten was about to leave him and possibly never see him again…

_Trunks fixed the window of the ship in no time, and it was ready for lift off to take his friend away from him. He went over the list of things to do again and looked up to his friend. "Are you sure have everything?" Trunks asked trying to prolong his friend's stay._

_"Everything but my best friend, Trunks please reconsider come with me." Goten begged one last time._

_"No, you know what I came here to do and I plan to get it done." Trunks replied. Then he hugged his life time friend. "I'll see you later, okay?"_

_"Okay, come back safely please, or Bulma will kill me." Goten said lightening up the mood a little as the two boys laughed at that._

_"No worries I will. When I come back me and my dad will be fine and will be able to make everything right again." Trunks said. Goten just smiled not wanting to spread his doubts at the moment. Then he left inside the ship and waved through the newly fixed window. Trunks waved back and when his totally was out of sight he went back inside._

How he hoped that what he said was true. He hadn't gotten to Vegeta in 13 years. Could anything really change now? Would he even see his best friend again? He wasn't sure, but he was sure about one thing when Vegeta entered the room thinking about the past was over. "Good morning father." He greeted. Vegeta nodded not really one for talking. "Do you think we could visit mother now?"

Vegeta sighed annoyed at this subject popping up again. "Trunks we've been over this. Your mother is a trader we cannot see her ever unless you would like me to end her life, and you say your final goodbye."

"But father it has been 13 years since I've seen her! Even the fact that she has blue eyes and hair is starting to fade!" Trunks whined he wanted to get through to the saiyan so badly but he seemed to always be so thick headed.

"Trunks, I actually somewhat slightly care about your feelings for some bizarre reason. That is why I let your mother's treason pass over me, but you have to understand us visiting her would mean her certain death at the hands of me. Now we are done talking about this, eat the rest of your breakfast and get ready of a spar." Vegeta said as he got up and left the kitchen. That was always how that conversation ended. How Trunks longed for the solution of it to change.

#

It was a sad day on the ship it was a couple days after the anniversary of never seeing Bulma's son Trunks again. They were all sitting on the couch watching T.V. when a commercial came on. It was about a little girl growing up and telling her dad he could let go. When Bulma looked over and saw Bulla's eyes teary somewhat she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why don't we go find them? I don't see why year after year we don't even look for them."

"I'm not strong enough yet, Bulma." Goku said putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. She and Goku had decided what they did back then was only a one night stand, so they never told anyone about it. Sometimes they would be lonely and keep each other company at night, but it never went beyond that into a real relationship. It was complicated, but Bulma was fine with that. It was what she understood. She shrugged his hand off of her.

"You say the same thing every year… When will you finally be strong enough Goku? When!?" She asked harshly. Goku just sighed he wasn't even sure if he could surpass Vegeta. He didn't want to give her false hope.

"Exactly never, when are you all going to realize that?" Bulma asked furiously. She didn't want her little grow up completely without a father, and she didn't want her son to grow without a mother.

"Bulma calm down, we are going back to Earth to rethink a lot of things." Gohan said, "And maybe it's just best to forget about them for a little while we'll make it back a little before Halloween anyway so we can all take Bulla and Goten on their very first trick or treat." He said smiling holding on to the little girl and boy. Bulma sighed nodding her head she understood. They were all scared. She would stay on Earth for a little while, but then she was going to take her daughter with her back into space. She was going to find Vegeta and restore everything back to normal. She walked into her room leaving all of them behind.

Everyone else shrugged following their lead except Bulla and Goten. No one else knew about it but they were going out. They decided it better to keep it secret since all of the drama was going on. Maybe they could reveal themselves when everyday stopped being so sad and full of loss. When happier times came as Bulla always put it. She just figured they were having a stream of bad luck and soon good luck would be slapping them in the face. Goten just hoped his girlfriend was right as he wrapped his arm around her, and they watched a scary movie called the Tooth Fairy.

**((((Yay! I finished this on Monday so I should definitely be able to post that Halloween chapter on Halloween hooray! Please Review as always, and I'll keep updating as best I can as always! Anyone going to some parties for Halloween, maybe taking someone to see a movie, or taking your little cousin trick or treating? Putting up decorations? Maybe you don't celebrate Halloween. Well whatever you're going to do have fun doing it!)))**


	31. Chapter 31

**Old Habits Die Hard #31**

**(((I am sick with the flu I believe it is.. And I stayed home today. After I write this I am going to take a long nap. I don't have a lot to say today considering my current health but here is the chapter I promised you for Halloween. Please review it, and I hope you enjoy.)))**

**Chapter: A roller coaster ride to the other side**

Bulma and her crew landed on Earth. They got there later than expected though. It was October 31st and the night was dark and weary. They all decided to lighten the times up by going to a Halloween fair. Bulma and the others arrived there at 8:00pm. The place had been decorated to look extra spooky and they had done a good job too. "So where do you all want to go first?" Goku asked.

"How about that roller coaster ride?" Chichi suggested.

"I don't know, I don't really want to go on a roller coaster… It's pretty high up." Bulla said a little scared unlike her boyfriend she didn't know how to fly or use her ki, so if she fell she would be at the mercy of the fates.

"I'll stay with you Bulla, why don't the rest of you go ahead? I don't like roller coasters much anyways." Bulma suggested. She did like roller coasters, but she disliked Chichi more than any old roller coaster so she definitely wasn't going to ride the coaster her worst enemy picked out. It probably had some kind of trap door on the ride only Chichi knew about, and she wasn't taking any chances so she watched as they all loaded up onto the ride and rode away. "Hey why don't we go over to that tent over there Bulla?"

"Um, that one that says Fortune Teller Witch?" Bulla asked looking at her mother weirdly. Why would she want to go to a witch's tent? Bulma knew her daughter was probably focusing too much on the word witch, so she grabbed her hand and proceeded toward the tent.

"Come in, come in," said a raged old voice. Once both women got further into the tent they could see that the voice belonged to a small old woman. She had on a long dark purple -so dark that it was almost black- cloak. She had a small round table with a crystal ball in the middle and when she took off the hood of her cloak it reveal dark green hair with piercing gray eyes and a long witch like nose. The woman smiled at the missing most of her teeth but had a few here and there. "What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"W-we would l-like our f-fortune told… if you're not too busy that is, I mean if your busy we can come back at another time but you didn't look busy from the way you came in so we thought we could get our- I mean not that you're not a busy person- I'm sure your very busy… In fact we are probably just cutting into your busy schedule maybe we should go would that be-" Bulla stuttered a mile a minute until finally Bulma clamped her hand over her child's mouth.

"What she means is we would like our fortune told, could you do that for us?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"I could but wouldn't you rather go on a journey? My senses are telling me you are much stressed people with a lot of issues. It seems that this could benefit you greatly." The old woman said.

Bulla pushed her mom's hand off her mouth seeing the witch as a threat she had to protect her mom. "What kind of journey? And how much is this going to cost anyway?" Bulla asked skeptical.

"Nothing but your dear time, after all my senses tell me you need this healing." She hacked a bit after that sentence.

"Alright let's do it! What do we do first?" Bulma asked. The witch got up and got a small brown bag off the shelf. She opened it and poured some of its contents into two cups. She then put one cup in front of Bulma and the other in front of Bulla.

"Now tell me what some of your issues are so I can know what to add." The witch said as she put a bunch of ingredients on the small table in front of them.

"Well my dad hates us both, and he is very powerful." Bulla spoke up.

"I see so let's say if you wanted to defeat him or maybe talk to him you would need to be untouchable, yes?" The witch asked. They nodded watching as the witch added water to the green powder in their glasses. "You can see water, you can touch water, but you cannot harm water. You see? What else my darling is wrong?"

"Well my son Trunks is stuck on that ship with his father, I wish we could all live together as a family again…" Bulla said kicking her feet sadly sighing.

"Now Bulla, I don't think it is smart to be telling her all of our-" Bulma started but was cut off when the witch began to speak again.

"Family… Trees they have leaves, yes? And when autumn comes these leaves fall, do they not? Let us say that these leaves symbolize your problems, and you are a tree. You're one tree in a forest of trees and each tree has leaves. However, when autumn comes all your leaves and everyone else's leaves shall fall, and there will be no more problems." As the witch said this she added autumn leaves to their drinks.

Bulma sighed finally adding her own input, "I'd also like there to be no more problems for Vegeta to love me again just as he use to all those years ago…"

The witch nodded, "Forgiveness and love is what you seek, but that is within you my child make him love you again if you can while you are on this journey for this maybe your final chance. Now drink up my children for father and son await you." And with her last words said she nodded to them as they picked up their cups and drink the strange liquid.

#

Bulma and Bulla then appeared on Vegeta's ship in his bathroom. They glanced at the mirror and saw they looked the exact same as before, but they were made of water. They also had weird dresses on made of leaves. Then Bulma remembered what the witch had said. _If you wanted to defeat him or maybe talk to him you would need to be untouchable,_ and after that she had said, _you can see water, you can touch water, but you cannot harm water. _It all made sense and the leaves they represented their problems, and every time they solved a problem most likely a few leaves would fall. Until Spring came and pretty green leaves would replace them. Bulma smiled at this.

Then there was a knock on the door that caught both women attentions. They both stood stock still until the knock got harder. "Trunks, are you in there?! Why is this door locked? What are you doing in my bathroom?!" Vegeta yelled through the door. The door then swung open.

"Vegeta…" Bulma gasped.

"Bulma…?" Vegeta said astounded. Bulla just stood in the back ground staring at the two of her parents as they were once again reunited, but she had to think for better or for worse?

**(((Phew finally I finished that, and yes I know it isn't exactly halloweenish, but I can't just drop the whole story plot to throw in a haunted house, but you got a witch and that's good enough right? Well I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to update again soon please review! REVIEW! REVIEW!)))**

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GIMMIE YOUR REVIEWISH TREATS!:D**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Old Habits Die Hard #32**

((((Okay it's 6:11am, and I have to be to school soon.. I'm going to start writing my chapters on my phone again, because even though I can't use the copy and past method like I want to the updates will be faster still. I'm not sure how long my chapters will be now maybe they'll be longer maybe shorter.. I can't look at how many words I have now by looking at the bottom of the screen, so we'll see. Okay enjoy this chapter!))))

Chapter: Look what you've done

Bulma stared at her husband for what seemed like hours. She knew she should start talking so she could resolve their issues of thirteen years, but she didn't know where to start. Besides she hadn't seen her so called husband in thirteen years and as far as she knew he wanted nothing to do with her so things stayed quiet, deathly so.

Trunks meanwhile was in the kitchen and had over heard is father's angered voice. "I'm not in your bathroom! I'm in the kitchen dad! I'm making a sandwich! Do you want one?" Trunks shouted. When he got no response he he put down the knife he was spreading mustard with. "Dad?" Trunks started to walk towards his father's room things were so eerily silent.

Vegeta saw Trunks enter the room his son's eyes bulging out of his head. Vegeta finally spoke up seeing the silence was getting them no where. "What the hell are you?"

"I'm Bulma, your wife." Bulma said. Vegeta looked her up and down shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Well you look like her, but you're made of water I presume? And your dress seems to have designs of old fall leaves. Bulma would never wear such trash and obviously she isn't made of water." Vegeta said crossing his arms with a small smirk on his face. He knew it was her he was just messing with her. He wasn't sure where she got her absurd clothes from, and why she was made of liquid but surely it was her.

"Well it's a long story on how I came to be in this predicament, but I know why I'm here and I plan to stick to what I came here to do." Bulma said ignoring his comment on her wearing trash.

"Mother.. Is that really you?" Trunks asked he hadn't seen her in so long. He couldn't even remember her face from when he was young.

"Trunks, oh look at how you've grown." Bulma said tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged her son. He smiled faintly. How he missed her.

He looked over to what he guessed was his little sister. She was a replica of their mother. She just glared at him warning him not to come close to her. They were on a mission, and they needed to resolve their problems so they could leave whatever cursed dream they were in. She didn't believe any of this was truly real. She was itching to be rid of the whole situation.

"Bulla, why are you being so distant? You've never even talked to your brother. Don't you want to meet him?" She asked.

"This is a dream mother! Let's hurry it up please, so we may leave this place!" Bulla suggested.

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. A dream she says? Well they must of gotten here some foreign way other than spaceship if she thinks that this is all a dream. "Yes, I believe you're right daughter. We should hurry this up. Trunks you know what the deal was-"

"Wait what? I didn't bring them here father I swear!" Trunks pleaded. Vegeta didn't really care he'd like to be rid of Bulma's presence for the rest of his life. He didn't want to see her ever again, and there was only one way to make sure of that. He gathered energy in his hand, and he hurled it towards her. She screamed but the energy went straight through. Then her body shifted back together just like real water did. She smiled smugly at that.

"You can't kill us, Vegeta." Bulma said. "We are only here to talk to you anyways, and we can't do that in less you tell us why you're so mad."

"Yes mom, do a therapy session on the most non-talkative man in the universe. I mean honestly. If we are going to get anywhere we should just ask Trunks." Bulla said pointing to her so called brother. Trunks just stared at them for a while not really understanding. "WELL?" Bulla asked her patience breached.

"Oh, he thinks you guys betrayed him. He hates mom for leaving him that day. He hates how she gained his trust on that planet only to play with him again and leave. He thinks she is all evil and wants to toy with his emotions or something. He's mad at you because he feels that you don't want to be with him. He thinks you'd rather be with mom and Kakorrot for your new dad. He-" Trunks said spilling all Vegeta's thoughts in those few sentences.

"Trunks! That is enough!" Vegeta yelled with a small tint of a blush. He could not believe his son would betray him just like that, all his weaknesses now revealed to his enemies. Did his son know anything?

"Vegeta, I never wanted to leave you that day. Okay I wanted to leave you the day I was pregnant with Bulla, but the day when we were on that planet... I wanted to stay with you-"

"No! Do not feed me anymore lies damn it! I am so sick of all your lies! Why can't you just fucking die already!?" Vegeta said sending multiple blasts at her before she just shifted back to her normal form.

"Vegeta I am not lying, and I refuse to die! I need you to listen to me!" Bulma pleaded. Why was he being so thick headed? She was unconscious when she left that planet and not aware of her surroundings at all. How could he be so angry over what she didn't even do?

"Vegeta, I didn't even leave you. I was taken by Kakorrot. I don't understand why you are so angry with me." Bulma said shaking her head confused.

Vegeta then erupted with energy swirling all around him some of the ship's metal began to lift somewhat at the power. "BECAUSE YOU NEVER TRIED TO COME BACK TO ME!" He then fell to his knees looking at his hands angry for his weakness. He could feel tears coming down his cheeks. "You never came back... Thirteen years Bulma I had to be without you. I told myself I wanted to kill you for what you did, but I just wanted to be rid of all the pain you caused me on the daily basis. Every day you were not with me I felt pain, Bulma. You will never fully understand what you've done to me..."

"Vegeta, I'm sorry... And I don't plan to leaving this time. I promise." She said kneeling down to her husband. She turned to her kids and made a motion for them to leave. They nodded and left the room.

"No, it's different now. I don't want you here!" Vegeta yelled.

"But I want to be here. I want to be here for you, Vegeta. I love you, and I always will." She said. She could feel tears coming down her cheeks for him. She hugged him making him have to sit up and lean against the bed. She scooted closer to him.

"Now and forever then? If you have even the slightest doubt and you're thinking about leaving... Then leave now." Vegeta growled. If he had to be honest with himself he was pushing her away. He didn't want her to know how much control she had over him, but maybe she already did.

Bulma then looked down seeing she now had a beautiful blue dress on that had a tube top and flared out at her hips. She smiled seeing the ugly fall leaves were gone. Her skin turned back to the creamy pale it had always been no long water. She then raised her head to look into his eyes. He was staring at her new clothing and skin. He smiled ever so slightly. She returned that with a bright smile and raised her head higher to give him a small kiss.

She then saw her daughter burst into the room. She too had her creamy skin back. She also had a blue dress, but it was darker in color also her's was tight all around and only went to her knees. "Mother look!" Bulla smiled. Then she disappeared.

"Bulla!?" Bulma screamed. She looked at Vegeta somewhat desperately. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Bulma wait, don't leave yet!" Vegeta said reaching out to her already missing form. She looked at him with tearful eyes mouthing 'I'm sorry.' Then she too was gone.

**((((So what happened? The problems were all fixed. Why did they just leave? Hmmm you'll have to find out next chapter! If you want to see Bulma's dress just look up blue dresses on google images it should be the 5th one. By the way I'm so terribly sorry for updating late... I'll try to update sooner as our story draws to a close! :) PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I have the more I'll want to update! And I had a comment about the chapter where I said 'it was like a lorax scene from the movie' It was just a for fun kind of thing it didn't really matter all that much. I just thought I'd throw it in there. Oh and if the English on here seems more proper like when they talk, I'm sorry. In less you like that sort of thing that is. I've been reading this fanfic that is supposed to have occurred in like the 15th century or something. Where light is amazing, so if you were wondering or you thought it looked different that is why. Well anyways I hope you liked it and again I'm sorry for the late update.)))) REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

**Old Habits Die Hard #33  
(((Why do I always write at absurd times when I should be asleep? It's midnight and I'm writing.. I have to do it this way though, because if I don't I'd never update. I'd just keep telling myself I would... I don't have a lot to say considering I'm tired so enjoy.)))**

Chapter: Answers from the.. Witch?

When Bulma finally reappeared she was back in the tent with the old hag and her daughter. She blinked a few times her mind spinning. She couldn't even wrap her head around what had just happened. She had promised to stay then left. Vegeta was really going to hate her now. She may as well have just ripped his heart up and threw it in the trash.

"I take it your visit went well?" The witch asked an evil smile on her face.

"You know exactly how it went bitch! You did this on purpose! How could you!? I had told him..." She paused shaking as she looked to the left staring at the ground tears in her eyes. Then she looked back up to the witch with fire similar to her husband in her eyes. "How could you do this to me!?" She then took a right swing at the lady, but her body suddenly froze just inches from her face.

"I told you we couldn't trust her! She's got you under some sort of spell now!" Bulla screamed, but when she tried to help her mother she found she was in the same predicament. "Why don't you just let us leave? We'll pay full price."

"I never planned on letting you leave deary. You see, you were just here to crush the dark prince's feelings more, so that he'll finally truly want to kill you. So there wouldn't be anymore of his indecision that could possibly brake my curse." Said the witch.

Then she reached for her hair and gave it a tug. The wig came off and she or he removed the things from its face. It was green with many wrinkles on its head. It had eyes on both sides of its head with light green pupils. It put on an orange cape with a black shirt and what resembled a blue skirt. There was a symboling on the skirt an M.

"My name is Bippity. I have come to ruin your's and everyone else's life in this known universe, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Bippity said laughing evily. He then used his powers to tie both women up and dragged them underground to his secret chamber putting them in a cage with enough electrical voltage to kill thirty elephants. "I wouldn't touch those bars if I were you. You may get a little shock." He snickered.

"You can't leave us in here! When I get my hands on you I'll kill you!" Bulla screamed.

"Well we'll just have to make sure that never happens. Won't we my dear?" He then walked out his laughing echoing the secret room.

"If he laughs like that one more time I think I'm going to explode.." Bulla said glaring at the door he left out of. She then sat on the metallic floor.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"What do you think? Unless dad somehow magically over comes his emotions and hurt towards you, we're all going to die! And honestly on a scale to one of ten what do you think the chances are of that?" Bulla asked. Bulma wasn't going to answer though. She wasn't going to be negative right now. They had enough of that anyway thanks to her daughter.

"I have full hope that he'll overcome it and see we need his help, and if that doesn't work Goku should be outside right now looking for us." Bulma said she hugged herself as she looked out a nearby window. They couldn't give up not yet someone would eventually come. "In the meantime why don't you help mommy try to get out of this cage?" She asked smiling at her daughter.

#

Bippity was just leaving when he ran into Goku. The saiyan was calling for Bulma. He wasn't sure where she wondered off to. Bippity wasn't sure exactly who this Bulma was, but he knew he has two people prisoner and she could be one of them. He didn't want to have to deal with these people they were much stronger than the blue haired women he had locked up. He just walked passed the people hoping they wouldn't find the women. He needed them for his bait, and he just needed to visit his lair for a few bottles of this and that to begin his attack on Vegeta. He just hoped he could stay out of trouble till then.

#

Vegeta paced the ship trying to figure out what the hell just happened! First his wife and daughter came to him with water skin and dresses with leaves on them that resembled autumn. Second they both get their skin back and get magnificent blue dresses. Third and most important they disappear! She had broken her promise to him just that quick! But it was what she said it made him think maybe it wasn't her fault she left again. It may of been some unknown source. What if she was in trouble? Well it didn't matter what it was he still needed to get to the bottom of this and he was going to Earth now. He went to the controls part of the ship and gave it an order to use 80% of the power on the rockets. It was scheduled to get to Earth in two hours, but there wouldn't be a smooth landing in fact by the time they got there the ship would be in a complete free fall, dead of any power. He was only slightly worried, because if anything went wrong they'd have to escape on Kakorrot's ship and that may not work out all too well.

**((((I'm sorry, but this chapter has to be this short there wasn't much more I could add to it. I didn't want to land Vegeta on Earth till next chapter so sorry about that.. It will all work out better in the long run. Besides I'll update on Friday so that way it won't be too bad okay? Just make sure you review. Please review! I want to reach my goal of 100 plus views for this story! Good or bad it makes me closer to my goal! Thanks for all your reviews!))))**


	34. Chapter 34

**Old Habits Die Hard #34  
((((I wrote this write after the last chapter, so I could make sure I updated this when the time was right. As before though I'm even more sleepy now so I really have nothing to say.. Enjoy though!)))**

Chapter: Saved by an Enemy

_*2 hours Later*_

Bippity finally made it all the way back to his lair. He grabbed a few bottles and a black pot and his crystal ball. Then he made his way outside to begin trudge back to the fair. When he got there it was empty everyone had gone home. It was 1:00am. He went underground where he had before, and he found his prisoners still the same as before except they looked tired out. "Been trying to escape I see?" He asked them smiling, but he got no answer just glares. He shrugged it off and began making his concoction. He then took out his crystal ball and his eyes began to widen slowly. Vegeta was on Earth!

#

Vegeta landed about five minutes ago. He immediately began to search for his wife's energy, but he couldn't sense her. He could sense Kakorrot though. He flew to the younger saiyan. "Where is Bulma and Bulla?"

Kakorrot was so surprised when he saw Vegeta he couldn't even talk. He just stared at him blankly as if he had asked him something stupid like why was his hair black. Vegeta growled impatiently and without thinking Kakorrot blurted, "We were at the fair last night she wondered off and never came back." He probably shouldn't of told him that, but it was to late when he realized it. Vegeta has blasted off.

#

When Vegeta had finally made it to the fair Bippity was waiting for him. "Hello Vegeta, please follow me I will take you to your wife." Bippity said with an overly large smile. Vegeta just crossed his arms. He had to know if this frog thing really did know where his child and wife was. He followed Bippity down some stairs, and when they reached the bottom he saw them.

Vegeta's eyebrows immediately knitted together. "Explain to me why they are in a cage." He said voice full of venom.

"Oh hush dark prince, they are just in there for 'safe' keeping." He said the grin returning. Vegeta made a move to go toward the cage, but the toad man stopped him. "If you touch those bars, you'll die of electrical shock. Besides why do you want to rescue a woman who abandoned you anyways?"

Bulma frowned at that. What did he mean by that anyways!? She did not abandon anyone! "Abandon? We didn't abandon you, Vegeta! I was trying to escape to get back to-"

"Hush vermin!" Bippity interrupted. "I see this will not go as smoothly as I thought." He then downed his potion all in one gulp. He shook his head a bit then continued. "You, Vegeta, Prince of Vegetasei, will let me, Bippity, take control of your heart and brain." He said pointing a wrinkled finger at the saiyan.

"And why the hell, would I let you do that?" Vegeta asked almost laughing. The man was ridiculous, as if he would really just willingly hand over the control of his body.

"If you do not cooperate, I will be forced to use them against you Vegeta." Bippity smirked.

"Oh, really? How so?" Vegeta asked a glimmer of excitement in his eyes. The wizard toad seemed to have everything planned to the last detail. He would have to make sure that thing's calculations were off by a mile.

Bulma and Bulla's cage suddenly swung open. They both made a mad dash toward Vegeta, however Bippity caught Bulma and was making her kneel by certain pressure points in a human's neck.

"Now you will let me take you over Vegeta, or she will die." Bippity threatened laughing. Vegeta wasn't sure what he was going to do now he was backed against a wall. He decided to buy himself some time.

"How were you able to hide my wife's and daughter's energies?" He asked only half way caring.

"That cage did the trick on that part. Anything else before you turn?" Bippity asked.

Vegeta tried to think of anything he could do to come up with a better solution, but he could think of nothing.

Bippity began the process. "Sore wa naite iru, to umekigoe, to hagishiri. Sore wa sōdesu - sore wa chanpion no otodearu watashi no oto ni kuru toki, Shinjiru Shinjiru!" He shouted.

Immediately afterwards Vegeta felt as if something was attacking his brain. "Let it win, Vegeta. If you want to ever see your wife again!" Bippity yelled. He was still somewhat pure because of that woman if only he could of gotten him to hate her it wouldn't be this difficult to take control of him.

Then all of a sudden the blue haired woman disappeared from his side. He looked up to see a purple haired teenager having rescued her. His eyes widened in horror. He could see Vegeta was starting to open his eyes to figure out what was going on since he could most likely sense Trunks's energy. Bippity packed down the pressure of the spell tenfold he couldn't lose! He just couldn't!

He knew however he would have to make a break for it when he felt a sharp pain on the left of his jaw, and he flew back. Vegeta was then released from the spell and fell forward on his hands and knees breathing unbelievably hard. Trunks helped his dad up, and Kakorrot walked back up to the rest of the gang.

"You're here." Vegeta said a frown on his face. He looked over at the blue haired beauty that was now hugging him from the side, his wife, Bulma. She smiled at him, and he returned it with a smirk. Then he looked back up towards Kakorrot and nodded to him silently thanking him for his help. He stood up on his own then and picked his wife up in his arms flying out of the underground room.  
**  
((((That's it for this chapter it was somewhat short too, but please review! That part where it's a bunch of foreign works is Japanese. It is the lines from a song called mercy. It's saying:**

It is a weeping, and a moaning, and a gnashing of teeth  
It is - when it comes to my sound which is the champion sound,  
Believe! Believe!

Anyways please review I am hoping to end this story with 100 views plus please make that possible for me! So please REVIEW tell me what you think good or bad it still gets me closer to my goal!))))


End file.
